Finding Hope
by I'm-Not-Your-Average-Monster
Summary: A lost little girl wasn't the only thing they were searching for in those woods. Set after 2x04 and before 2x05. Kinda AU, it differs from the show, some stuff will stay the same. Rating for future violence. Please R&R, first DarylxAndrea fic. Multi-chp
1. Chapter 1

_'Okay, peeps I'm new to The Walking Dead fandom on this faithful site of ours. Never written for the show or its characters before so I'd appreciate some honest feeback, just don't be mean about it kay? ;)  
>I am <strong>madly<strong> in love with this pairing, it's a **huge** obsession now and it's beginning to take over my life. I shouldn't be starting another fic but I literally couldn't get this or them outta my mind! Daryl and Andrea would be just **perfect** together. They just **make sense**. Am I right? I'm right, I know I'm right. ;) lol. Anyway, not exactly sure how long this'll be right now but I do have five chapters written already :P  
>Hope you all enjoy and <strong>please<strong> review at the end?'_

_Also I'm really tempted to give Andrea a slightly more tragic backstory but I haven't decided yet whether or not I will. Maybe y'all could leave me your opinions on it in your review? ;) lol. I know it's hard to answer without knowin' what the story would be but could ya try?'_

_Okay, read on now please. I'll shut up.'_

**Disclaimer:**** _The Walking Dead and all it's plots and characters belong to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, AMC and etc..._**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

* * *

><p>Georgia Sun. Another thing Andrea had decided she hated about this "new" world. The un-fucking-relenting Georgia Sun! It wasn't even 8am and she felt like she'd been locked inside a furnace.<p>

Daryl Dixon was stalking along ahead of her; head turning slowly, eyes darting about, ears peeled. He was tense and alert, his faithful crossbow slung over his right shoulder and he appeared entirely unaffected by the heat.

That kinda pissed her off just a little bit.

Andrea had noticed—during their previous outing together—that she found herself at ease when in Daryl's presence, oddly comfortable. Not in the let-your-guard-down-and-relax-completely-getting-yourself-killed comfortable but she felt that she could be herself around him. Her real self, no matter how dark and twisted she was instead of the fake fine she presented to everyone else _just _to get them off her back.

Daryl liked the silence. Andrea liked silence. Daryl wasn't big on talking and—despite her job having required much of that—Andrea didn't like to talk much either when it involved her was the suffer-in-silence type which used to frustrate Amy to no end. Amy loved to talk, she thought it was healthy to get everything off your chest, even went to therapy once a week. Andrea however had absolutely no regard for therapy. She only ever went when it had been mandatory after a especially difficult case and her boss ordered it, that or her mother forcing her into it. She just didn't see the point, talking never changed anything, only made you think about it more. Daryl seemed to share in that specific belief. In fact, he probably despised it more than she did.

"Keep up!"

Andrea blinked at the sound of his voice, glaring death at the back of the rednecks head for the snarky command but instead of biting back she merely trudged on, quickening her pace until she fell into step on his right. The crossbow residing there ensuring a careful distance between them.

Even in her walking boots—her _expensive_ walking boots—the terrain was difficult. They were deeper into the woods than last time, which could be considered reckless but they existed in constant danger now anyways, what the hell did it really matter? It was a challenge to stay vigilant and alert as well as staying aware of what was under-foot in order to remain quiet and invisible. Quite frankly it was all exhausting and Andrea still hadn't gotten the hang of it yet whereas Daryl made it look bloody effortless. Blowing out an irate breath, Andrea readjusted her hat on top her head and pushed forwards.

The thought that this could all be for absolutely nothing did come to mind but Andrea stamped it back out. They had to find this little girl, she had to be _somewhere_ and they just _had to _find her. If for nothing else than the sake of Andrea's own sanity, something she'd been debating all too much of late. She glanced fleetingly at Daryl and found his narrowed, scrutinizing orbs already on her.

Frowning back at him, Andrea lifted her shoulders and hissed, "What, Dixon?" with a little more snark than necessary.

His eyes just narrowed further, unencumbered by her tone, and spat back, "Nothin' jus'...quit thinkin' so hard. I can hear ye from 'ere."

Andrea glared but said nothing back. She was thinking too much and it was wasting her energy. She just prayed to a god she didn't believe in that Daryl would inquire no further. He hadn't before and that was exactly the reason why Andrea had decided in that moment that Daryl Dixon was her favourite person. She sincerely hoped he wouldn't ruin that now.

"Why you out 'ere?"

Andrea smiled; once again Daryl Dixon comes through. Shrugging casually she answered with an obvious, "Looking for, Sophia."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Got that, but _why_? Not like ye spent tha' much time wae 'er." He snuck a glance at the blonde then, "Never got the sense ye liked kids."

"Could say the same to you." Andrea returned with a scowl. She really hated how people always assumed she didn't like kids.

"Never claimed to like 'em." Daryl retorted with a shrug of indifference.

Andrea rolled her shoulders, "It's not that I don't like kids—well I don't, not really—I just..." she looked away and cleared her throat, "...they can make me uncomfortable, that's all."

It was a lame and minutely pathetic explanation with a _lot_ of holes but it was all she was willing to give.

Daryl chanced another glance at her and could tell she was uncomfortable just talkin' about it; her shoulders were all tense, jaw set, brow creased and she had that odd look in her blue-green eyes she always got when people questioned her about her apparent aversion to small children.

The woman was a fuckin' mystery he just could not figure out but he knew why _he_ was out lookin' for Sophia and he wanted to know why she was too.

"Ye gonna answer?" Daryl sought roughly, eyes carefully trained on her face.

Andrea turned to him, lips compressed and eyes thoughtful. She shrugged again and replied simply, "Parents shouldn't bury their children."

Daryl scowled at that, in full agreement, "No, shit."

Andrea didn't seem to hear him. Instead she rolled her shoulders and shook her head, looking away, "It's not right."

Snorting, Daryl responded with a gruff, "Whole damn world ain't right, Blondie."

Andrea's head snapped to him at that particular term of endearment—or maybe insult—and glared, "No, shit, Redneck." She fired right back at him coldly, eyes flashing.

Daryl met her glare with raised eyebrows, that almost smirk of his playing on his lips.

Andrea just rolled her eyes and stormed ahead.

* * *

><p>Daryl caught up in a few quick strides, eyes blazing and a scowl etched in place. He nudged her back quite sharply with his crossbow and she halted.<p>

Spinning to him, Andrea glared thunderously, "Don't do that."

"Don't storm off inna girly strop." Daryl growled back, towering over her in an attempt to intimidate.

Andrea's mouth fell open briefly. _'Girly strop?'_ Then she snapped it shut, grit her teeth and rolled her eyes, shoving him backwards, "Whatever, Dixon."

He rolled his own at her before they continued on and leaning in close, Daryl insisted, "Am serious, Andrea."

She stopped walking. He did not use her name often.

Daryl waited until she'd turned to him before elaborating, "A mean it. You don' know the woods like me, yer a _lawyer_." He pointed out with obvious contempt.

Andrea blinked, "Wow." She scoffed, eyebrows arched, "Don't mask your feelings on my account." She spat with cold eyes and voice deadpan.

The man before her growled in frustration, "Damn it, I didn'y—" Daryl shook his head and sighed, "_One_ of our own lost out 'ere is enough." He stated instead, striking cobalt blue orbs boring into hers.

Andrea's mouth fell open at the intensity of his gaze, it stole her words. It was rare for Daryl Dixon to show any range of emotion openly or say anything about his feelings but here he was, _talking_ to her. Albeit with his eyes but still, Andrea was certain even this was incredibly alien to him.

Nodding once, Andrea took the smallest step closer to him, hesitant, "Okay." She promised firmly, "I'll stay close, won't wander again, promise."

Daryl nodded back mutely, satisfied and Andrea held his gaze, trying to say more with her own eyes instead of her words just like he had.

He lifted his head, looking away fleetingly then back. Andrea took that as acknowledgement and smiled.

Clearing his throat, Daryl tore his eyes from her annoyingly entrancing blue-green orbs and nodded briskly, "Best keep movin'."

Andrea took a complying step back again, "Of course."

The redneck brushed past her and Andrea inhaled. That moment—however brief—had bestowed upon her, rare insight into the real Daryl Dixon; the man behind the gruff, aggressive and foul-mouthed redneck loner persona. And Andrea realised, with surprising delight, that she liked what she had found hiding there.

But as she watched him mosey on ahead of her, Andrea decided that it wasn't enough to hope he'd understood she had to make sure he had.

"Daryl?" she called gently, hands moving to slide her fingers into the front two pockets of her pants.

He stopped, paused, there was something in her voice that made him do so and when he turned to face the lawyer whose profession was as dead as the world they now lived in, Daryl tensed, and his walls flew up already on guard and all she'd said was his name.

Andrea fixed him with a knowing stare of blue and green, a small smile pulling at her lips, "You care."

Daryl stared, head cocked at her curiously.

"You really care." Andrea repeated softly, watching him just as curiously, "About this group—our group, you care about us. You pretend you don't but you feed us and protect us and you always come back."

Daryl listened to her ramble on and on, her words making him ever more uncomfortable. Her eyes—the way she was looking at him, _right_ at him, made him feel the most vulnerable he had in a very long time.

Andrea smiled, eyes incredulous, "I don't get it. I don't understand why you stick around but you _do_ and I am so grateful because honestly Daryl..." she shook her head slowly, blonde tresses framing her sun-kissed face, "...we wouldn't have survived this long without you."

Daryl blinked in surprise then he stared at her with wide and sceptical eyes, snorting loudly as he turned away.

Andrea rolled her eyes, expecting as much from him but dashed forwards, grabbing his elbow, "Hey!" the petite blonde tried to spin him back but the redneck wouldn't budge.

Glaring at the back of his head, Andrea huffed, ducking around to his front, "I'm serious, Dixon!" she persisted through clenched teeth, "We'd be literally _lost_ without your tracking skills and knowledge of the woods, not to mention we'd be starving if it wasn't for your skills as a hunter." Andrea added with an arched eyebrow and a small smirk.

Daryl scowled at her, eyes narrow and disbelieving.

Andrea's smirk fell, blue-green orbs turning serious again, "We need you, Daryl and we take you for granted and..." she sighed heavily, "...I don't know if we've ever _really_ thanked you for it all so..." clearing her throat, Andrea held his gaze and placed her right hand on the tall mans shoulder, "...thank you, Daryl."

He stared at her in silence, too stunned to form words and too thrown by her sincerity to really try. She was shittin' him, makin' a fool she had to be but the longer Daryl held the lawyers gaze the more sincere she became.

"I mean that." Andrea continued with a soft smile, hand still on his shoulder, "I get why you make us think you don't really give a shit but..." she lifted her shoulders, "...look at all you've done for us, for Carol and Sophia especially."

Daryl's scowl deepened, regarding her like she'd just spouted a second head right in front of him.

Andrea's features clouded over with a sudden darkness that stole some of the opposing colour from her eyes, "In fact, I think it'd be a pretty accurate assumption that you've most likely done more for that little girl these last few days than her waste of space, bastard father _ever_ did in her twelve years of life."

Anger surged though Daryl's veins at the mention of Ed. He fuckin' _hated_ that son of a bitch! When he focused again on the woman before him, she'd taken a step closer and was once again invading his personal space. He was surprised to find that he wasn't as pissed off as he should be.

Both of her hands now on his shoulders, Andrea smiled warmly at him and stated quite confidently, "You are a good man, Daryl Dixon."

That was it. Daryl's muscled twitched. That was enough, she was freakin' him the fuck out. Where the hell was suicidal bitchy blonde lawyer Andrea from before? Shrugging her hands off of him, Daryl stormed forwards. He wanted _that _version of Blondie back, this one...she just confounded him even more.

Andrea dropped her arms, letting them fall limply at her sides.

"Wha'ver, Blondie." Daryl spat over his shoulder, tryin' to shake the tingling her touch had left behind from his skin, "Don' fuckin' touch me again."

Andrea merely smirked, turning slowly with a falsely incredulous chuckle, "Well, damn, Dixon...you really don't know how to take a compliment or two do ya?" she responded easily, a genuine smile of amusement twisting her lips.

Daryl grumbled darkly in response to her and Andrea let loose a light bout of laughter as she chased to catch up.

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><em>'Well? How terrible was it? lol. Was the characterization all off? I tried not to let that happen but I've never written these characters before<br>so trial and error applies here. _

_**Please** review, regardless of how much it did or did not suck cause I would really love to know your thoughts._

_Thanks for reading! :)  
>Rachel xoxo<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

_'Hey all! :) Me again. Right, so this chapter is pretty heavy & dark, really not for the shiny happy people in the world that can put a positive spin on _anything_. __I don't get those peeps to be honest but I'm all dark and twisted inside, a total cynic & pessimist lmao. _

_I took on a little creative license with Andrea's professional past in this chapter too and I filled in some blanks about Daryls childhood too. About his mother, like many others I went in the same direction with that. I hope you like it though. And also, this chapter was very therapeutic for me to write personally so even if you're not a fan by the end it was good for me & I think it was pretty fitting to Andrea's hopeless, unstable frame of mind. I mean, come on, the woman **did** try to kill herself. You need to be in a really dark and isolating place to see that as the only out for you. Now, despite being alive, she has absolutely no hope and is convinced she's only living out of habit. Super depressing place to be. Made me wonder where her head was at **before** the world ended and the dead rose. _

_Anyhoo...I'm rambling again. I do that a lot just to warn you haha. Please review at the end! :)'_

**Disclaimer:**** _The Walking Dead and all it's plots and characters belong to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, AMC and etc..._**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

* * *

><p>It was nearing late morning by Daryl's calculation now and the heat was only rising, beatin' down on his back and neck, arms. It was beginning to piss him off and as they meandered on through the thick Georgia foliage, Daryl couldn't shake the strange effect the blondes words had had on him.<p>

With a childhood like his; manic depressive mother, absent and abusive alcoholic father and a violent, selfish drunk of a big brother, your presence was always a burden to those around you. In all his years, Daryl had never felt needed or wanted. No-one had ever told him he was essential or worthy and they'd certainly never thanked him for stickin' around before. His mother had been too stuck inside her own mind, trapped by her own demons to pay him enough attention. His father was always leavin', goin' off on a booze bender with some pretty young thing half his age. He never had time for his sons and Merle...well that son of a bitch only kept Daryl around to serve as his own personal punch bag. When Merle did pay attention he'd only ever criticise and belittle, claim he was turnin' his scrawny kid brother into a man. Smack Daryl down, makin' him smaller and smaller so Merle could feel taller and tougher.

That's just how it was in the Dixon household; every man for his fuckin' self.

So to have some upitty city lawyer with a bleedin' heart tell him that he was needed—_wanted _and useful? Well, Daryl just didn't know what the fuck to do with that. And the bitch meant every damn word too, she wasn't pullin' his leg or nothin'. She was just bein' honest with him.

Glancing quickly at his right, where the blonde was walking, Daryl scowled at the air because he knew she wasn't that upitty city lawyer with a bleedin' heart. She was damaged and beaten and broken. The woman had lost all hope, given up on humanity and a future beyond the dead rising to feast on their flesh.

Blondie was all dark and twisted up inside, just like him. That light was gone from her eyes, the one that showed there was someone alive in there, that she was still a person. When Daryl looked at her, he could see with frightening certainty that the woman walking at his side was as dead as the walkers and just as trapped.

Reminded him of his mother and how she used to just _exist_, go through the motions not feeling a thing. It was no way to be and suddenly, Daryl realised that he wanted to _save_ the up-herself city lawyer from Florida as much as he did Sophia. He realised—with a mild degree of disturbance—that he didn't wanna look to his right one day and not see the blonde there cause she decided to take the same out as his mamma.

Daryl glared at the nearest tree. He had no idea what the fuck that meant exactly but it had to mean somethin'. Blondie had to keep fightin'. Hell even he was doin' that and he was in the same boat as her; no-one left.

Turnin' his head her way again, Daryl decided to do somethin' he never had before, "My mamma tried tae off hersel'."

Andrea stopped abruptly, breath catching in her throat, and turned to him with wide, astounded eyes, "W-what?" her question breathless.

Daryl nodded, "Few times o're the years. Didn'y always work mind."

Andrea stared at him, mouth agape and speechless but Daryl started walking again then and she stumbled over her own feet to catch up.

Staring straight ahead, Daryl shrugged, "She was manic depressive or some shit like that, always poppin' pills, had been her 'ole life." His features darkened and he hissed quietly, "Pop, didn'y help course, drunken cheater he was, always puttin' 'er down 'n beatin' on 'er."

He clearly had no warm and fluffy feelings towards his father.

Andrea's jaw flapped in the non-existent but highly desired wind. She couldn't find the words—there _were no words_. She couldn't register anything but shock. Shock over what he was saying and that he was actually _saying_ it willingly.

"Tried it total ae five times in her lifetime." Daryl continued stoically, his pulsing, tight jaw the only indication the subject matter was affecting him, "Sixth time she got lucky."

Andrea wanted to gasp but her lungs appeared to be frozen.

"Pop was off on 'nother binger, Merle in juvi." Daryl swallowed thickly and rolled his tense shoulders, "A found 'er after school."

Closing her eyes, Andrea dropped her head with a silent wince, her features contorted with empathetic hurt for the man beside her. She could only think of one thing, "How old were you?"

He looked away, "Seven."

Andrea's heart constricted and she gasped out a quiet, "Oh..."

Daryl was quiet for a while after that, until he halted abruptly and turned to her with stormy deep eyes full of old pain and grief, "A never forgave 'er for leavin' me alone wae them bastards."

Andrea swallowed hard, eyes stinging with tears that wouldn't form. For the intelligent, educated and articulate woman that she was, Andrea couldn't for the life of her conjure up something to say apart from, "I am so sorry, Daryl." and cringing as soon as the words passed her lips in a soft breath.

"S'okay." He shrugged tensely, but Andrea shook her head.

"No, it's not."

Daryl stilled again and met her wide ocean orbs pointedly, "Yer, righ' it _ain't_."

The blonde looked away, sudden guilt washing over her. She felt a little nauseated actually.

The two stood there in silence, facing each other but not seeing one another. He stared up at the clear blue sky and she looked down into the mud and leaves and dirt. Each a million miles away, until Daryl managed to drag himself back to the present.

"Am not sayin' tha' you shouldn'y do it." He told her gruffly and Andrea's head snapped up.

"Ye got 'nough people tellin' ye what tae do already. If ye really wanna opt out that's yer choice but..." Daryl lifted his shoulders, trying to be casual about it, "...ye should know tha' suicide ain't always the _right_ answer."

Andrea swallowed hard again, licking her lips and pressing them together before nodding once, jerkily.

**~T.W.D~**

Andrea remained silent for a long time after Daryl's little revelation. She wasn't entirely sure on the reason he had for telling her, whether it be to sway her mind or just get a fraction of his dark past off his chest. Either way the knowledge disturbed her and she hurt for Daryl and what he'd been forced to endure as a child, at such a young age. But more importantly, it left Andrea wondering if Daryl's mother had found the peace she'd craved.

Andrea wasn't very religious at all, never really had been so she wasn't entirely certain that there was anything waiting for them on 'the other side'; definitely no pearly white gates or choirs of angels singing. She _did_ believe that there was some sort of afterlife where you were reunited with those you loved and lost. Oh, what she'd give to see Amy again, hold her, say how much she loved her one more time, apologise.

The idea of a peaceful place free of pain and suffering, of regret, somewhere you could truly rest was a nice thought. However, being the cynical pessimist she was, and seen all she'd saw, Andrea couldn't help but sometimes think that maybe all there was after death was darkness. She hoped that wasn't the case of course, peace and rest and a place full of lost loved ones was a much more comforting thought.

Andrea just wanted to be at peace. She wanted to rest, to be free of pain and hurt and loss. She wanted Amy and her parents and her—

A twig snapped on her far left, bringing her raging thoughts to a skidding halt. Andrea stilled, Daryl tensing by her side. Her hand flew to grasp her gun instinctively, pulling it free.

Daryl crouched low, finger to his lips and bow aimed. They waited and watched in a pulsing silence for the tell-tale shuffling to reach their ears but it never came.

"Musta been an animal." Daryl mused with narrowed blue orbs, senses on high alert still and unable to relax his tense muscles.

Andrea frowned deeply, her stomach churning. She hated not knowing most of all and his uneasiness made her uneasy.

Standing slowly straight again, Daryl jerked his head forward, "We should keep goin'."

Andrea merely followed on, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to form an answer. She knew it was reckless but walking through the woods with Daryl Dixon was the only fucking alone time she ever got. If it wasn't Dale harping on at her, then it was Lori with her condescending sympathy and pitiful, wary gaze. Sometimes even Carol would ask the odd question but it was merely a means of distraction on her part. She cared of course, Andrea knew that but since Sophia went missing it was all she could think about.

Andrea didn't blame her at all, if it was her daughter lost in the woods full of walkers she'd never leave, never sleep, never breathe until she was safe. It was a horrible hell poor Carol was trapped in and Andrea would love to see her free of it, see her breathe again. Another reason they just _had to_ find this little girl.

Andrea's foot gave out under her and she cursed angrily, catching herself on a passing tree.

"Gotta get out tha' head ae yours, Blondie." Daryl commented without lookin' at her, "Might get ye killed out 'ere."

A heavy sigh passed her lips, "Can't help it. Got a lot to think about and the only peace I get is out here with you." Andrea informed him evenly, eyes ghosting over his face.

Daryl smirked and his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

Andrea smirked weakly back but her mind was already elsewhere. She just couldn't get out of her own fucking head!

"I watched Ed strike, Carol once." The blonde stated out of the blue and Daryl did a double take.

"Wha'?" his face was the picture of irritation and confusion.

She nodded back absently, "Yeah, we were down at the water washing clothes with Jacqui an-and Amy—"

Andrea's voice cracked when she said her sisters name, that constant ache in her heart exploding in her chest, chocking her up momentarily something that happened whenever she even thought about her baby sister.

Daryl tilted his head at her, mouth turned up. He recognised the flash of pain that shot across her face and shifted just a little closer.

"He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer." The blonde continued, staring straight ahead, "Bastard backhanded her across the face, I-I was _right there._ Standing directly between them and he still got her." A bitter chuckle escaped her roughly and Andrea shook her head, "I thought he was gonna hit me too, looked like he wanted too."

Daryl glared, eyes full of hatred, "Why we talkin' 'bout tha' rat bastard?" he barked viciously. He couldn't stand the man when he was alive, why the hell would he wanna waste his breath talkin' about him now?

Andrea's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, head tilted, "I could never get used to it; the pure hatred in the eyes of men like him when they'd look at their _wives_, the mothers of their _children_."

As Daryl listened to her talk he came to the grim conclusion that the blonde city lawyer had officially lost her mind.

A thought that was proven true when she laughed again.

"And what just _pissed me off_ was how the women would always go back to them." Andrea's eyes cut to his, "As soon as Shane stopped beating him, Carol was on her knees by his side _apologising_."

Eyes narrowing further, Daryl took a hesitant step forwards, "Andrea..."

"It never ceased to disgust me..." Andrea cut in, staring ahead again, "...the horrible and heinous methods human beings would concoct and use to harm each other." She looked at him with serious blue-green orbs, the look in them twisting Daryl's gut, "It was never ending."

"There a point tae all this ramblin'?" he asked gruffly, although he was full of concern, "Or ye jus' tryin' to talk me to death."

"I'd already lost hope, Daryl." She informed him grimly, "Before the world decided to end, I was already losing hope. The old world was just as fucked up as this new one."

Clenching his jaw and pushing forwards, Daryl asked, "How ye figure tha'?" while attempting to pretend that the way she was talkin' wasn't scaring the shit outta him just a little bit.

She smiled wryly, "They're both filled with monsters, Daryl. The only difference is that at least in the old world there was less of _them_ than there was us." Andrea explained evenly, her eyes unfocused, "Sure they were harder to spot and they tended to blend in but they didn't outnumber us, not like now."

Daryl grimaced, eyes darting about, paranoid, "Got a point 'ere."

* * *

><p>Andrea sighed heavily, her gait slowing down some, "I used to have faith too you know, before the world stopped turning. Faith in the law, in justice and in the people that <em>fought<em> for it; the lawyers and judges, cops and forensic scientists. The people who tried to make our twisted world a safer place to be..." she glanced his way with a proud smile, "...and I was one of those people, Daryl. I had a purpose, a job to do and I was damn good at it."

He felt himself smirk at that cocky declaration, "Oh, I'm sure you were."

Andrea mock glared at him, "I was." She nodded once with a smirk before her face fell again, "But if you see enough evil in your life, come face to face with enough monsters it gets to you. It-it eats away at your belief in humanity and you start to doubt the good in people."

"Tha' what happened to you?" Daryl sought gently, his eyes full of intrigue. He didn't know much about her first life except that she was a lawyer. This was actually interesting.

She stopped abruptly, turning face on and meeting his shockingly blue eyes with her dark, troubled orbs, "Have you ever seen a family ripped apart by murder, Daryl?" Andrea queried, tensely, "Ever seen a woman destroyed by rape?" her mouth twisted into a pained grimace, "God, once you've looked into the eyes of a child and..."

Daryl watched her eyes fill with salty hot tears, one hand on her chest. She was gonna cry. _Shit_, he hated crying women. Never knew what to do.

"...and seen _nothing_ there. Their light gone, innocence stolen." Andrea sucked in a shaking breath, a few tears escaping in a race down her cheeks, "When you know it's never coming back and why, that they will never be children again it's—well it's hard to believe in anything good after that."

Eyes leaving hers to sweep the area again, Daryl rolled his tense shoulders and shuffled awkwardly. Not only were her tears making him uncomfortable but the subject matter was churning up his stomach. Wasn't she a civil rights attorney?

Watching her now; eyes full of tears, tracks on her cheeks, tightness in her chest and her slightly trembling hands, Daryl decided that there was hope for the blonde yet. He hadn't seen her this emotional since she'd buried her kid sister and it was good to know she still remembered how to feel. Maybe she was depressed just like his mamma had been. She can come back from that.

Clearing her throat, Andrea swiped angrily at her cheeks, ridding them of all evidence of her tears and started walking again, "U-um, I got sick of the revolving door of monsters coming through my office." Andrea continued, shaking her tense muscles, "For every one murderer, or paedophile, rapist I put away ten more would take their places." Her eyes dimmed further, "It was fucking exhausting."

Daryl waited for more but it didn't come, she stayed quiet looking down at her feet. Only when Daryl concluded that she was done did she decide to speak.

"I was losing my mind." Andrea stated seriously, "Really, losin' it so I switched to Civil Rights law but being me, I couldn't stay away." She rolled her eyes at herself and shook her head, "Took on a criminal case every now and again."

"Defeats the purpose don' it?"

Andrea laughed without mirth, "Yeah, it did but it was my _job_. I loved it, I was great at it...and it was killing me." She shrugged, a new sadness filling her eyes, "That's why we were on the road. Amy suggested a road trip, get me away from all the death and despair for a while."

A soft smile pulled at Andrea's lips, "Amy wanted me to see the beauty in the world again, she wanted to _show it_ to me."

"Sounds nice." Daryl mused thoughtfully, "Amy always seemed smart."

Andrea's eyes glistened, "She definitely was and it _was_ nice too, until the world went to shit! And I went from one hellish place to a-fucking-nother!"

"But ye _fought_." He barked with a glare, her sudden anger igniting his own.

"_For_ _Amy_!" Andrea retorted sharply, eyes narrow, "I fought to keep Amy safe and alive. She was all I had left...and then I lost her too."

She turned away then as more angry, bitter tears of grief and regret filled her eyes. Damn it, she'd already made enough of a fool out of herself already. Pulling her water bottle free she took a long swig and mentally pushed every thought and reminder of her family out of her head.

"It's all gone." Andrea muttered quietly, staring up at the trees above her, "The judicial system I mean. I dunno if it'll ever come back."

Daryl chuckled, "We never really got on anyway."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Yeah? Whose fault was that?" she fired back playfully, only semi-serious, "My point; the law and justice and science, everything I had placed my faith in no longer exists."

Daryl's smirk faded when he met her eyes and found them full of uncertainty and panic.

"How can you have hope if you've lost your faith?" Andrea asked of him innocently, her blue-green eyes wide and searching. Her voice was soft and defeated. She was really looking for an answer from him.

Daryl didn't have one for her so instead he shrugged and mumbled, "Good question."

"Yeah." She snorted, disappointment filling her eyes.

* * *

><p>They walked in silence for several feet; him tense and her defeated. She decided to expand on her earlier answer to his question about Sophia.<p>

"I think that's also why I'm here." Andrea began quietly, eyes on the miles of forest before them, "In these woods, searching for Sophia. I mean, if a _twelve_ _year old_ girl—without the experience that derives from being a Dixon." She threw in with a smirk, "Can survive, alone in the woods with no food or water or weapons, no knowledge of how to protect herself against walkers then maybe..."

Daryl tilted his head at her hesitance, "Maybe?"

Andrea took a breath, "If we can find her safe and unharmed and alive...then maybe there _is_ hope for us, for a future in this godforsaken hellhole we've stumbled into, ya know?"

Chancing a glance at her face, Daryl was surprised to find steely determination shinning through.

Andrea released a loaded sigh, "I guess for me, finding Sophia means finding hope again, however small."

Daryl mulled over her words and their meaning for several moments before he nodded slowly, "Yeah...I like tha'."

Andrea turned to him with a small, surprised smile, "Yeah?"

He nodded again, "Yeah." Then he shifted his crossbow and stood straight, "Alrigh' Blondie, let's fin' ourselves some hope."

Andrea sent him a grateful smile, reaching out to grasp his arm when he began to move. Her grip was almost desperate, fingers digging into his flesh.

Daryl's eyes snapped down at the unexpected contact—her touch scalding his skin—he then raised his head, meeting her gaze with narrowed orbs.

"Thank you." She whispered shakily, unsure if she was thanking him for indulging her ramblings or for simply not questioning what happens if they don't find the little girl.

Because quite frankly, Andrea didn't have a fucking clue.

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><em>'See? Dark and depressing but all really, very true. Also, I never got the impression that Andrea was religious. If I'm wrong lemme know. :)<em>

_Please review? They_ **_really _**_mean the world to me and I appreciate every one._**  
><strong>

_Rachel xoxo'  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_'Updating! xD Hehe! Meant to have this up sooner but work got crazy and Demily took control of my muse haha. Sorry! But they are sharing again now so all is good.  
><em>

_Warning, I gave Andrea a second name in this chapter—do we **ever** discover what is is? Like seriously? haha—if you happen to know what it really, actually is then please let me know and I'll correct it. :) Thanks a billion.  
><em>

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter and review at the end. Someone makes a surprise appearence!...sorta haha.  
><em>

**Disclaimer: _The Walking Dead and all its plots and character belong to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, AMC and etc..._**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

* * *

><p>Andrea was mortified. She was fucking mortified! She hadn't lost control of her tongue like that in such a long time and the last occurrence had involved a copious amount of alcohol and a <span>very<span> bad day. But here she was, stone cold sober and running her mouth off to Daryl Dixon; every dark, hopeless thought she'd ever had now out there.

What the hell was wrong with her? Maybe she really had lost her mind and _oh god_ she'd cried! Actually _cried_ tears in front of a Dixon! A damn Dixon!

Andrea groaned aloud at that particular thought, eyes tightly closed, head tilted back and wished the ground would swallow her up in that moment.

"Ye, alrigh'?" Daryl's rough voice hit her like a train and she jumped a mile.

"What? Oh, uh..." she shrugged awkwardly, shaking her head, "...nothing. I-I'm fine."

Daryl snorted, sceptical, "Righ'."

Andrea cast him a sidelong glance; his face was even and unhelpful. He appeared indifferent to her presence but the fact he'd heard her self-loathing groan told her the complete opposite.

"Uh..." Andrea cleared her throat uncomfortably, "...Dixon?" she called, hesitant, reverting back to his last name as a way of distancing herself.

Daryl paused briefly, his step faltering for a half second. He knew what she was doin', he'd done it enough times himself.  
>Goldilocks was embarrassed, probably had no intention of sharin' all that heavy shit with him but she had and she'd cried and now she felt stupid and humiliated and vulnerable. That one was a particularly nasty way to feel, especially in this fucked up world.<br>Daryl got it but for some dumbass reason he didn't like it.

He frowned, her goin' back to callin' him 'Dixon' irked him a little. He grunted in response so she'd know he heard her, inclining his head her way.

Andrea swallowed hard—god she hated doing this—"I'm uh...sorry that I unloaded on you like that." She apologised awkwardly, looking at him but nowhere near his eyes, his all too observant see-all-the-way-into-your-soul crystal blue eyes.

"S'okay." Daryl dismissed gruffly, a non-committal shrug thrown in too.

She frowned stubbornly, "No, _no_. I'm not your problem, my shit isn't yours to shoulder I—it's not fair on you."

The redneck spun to face her then, stepping right into her path, "A said it's okay." He repeated more firmly, "We all gotta unload sometimes." Daryl shrugged casually but took a pointed step closer, "Don' 'pologise for sayin' what's on yer mind, Blondie. Things just need tae be said sometimes. Keepin' 'hings bottled up ain't good for yer head health." He advised her, tapping his left temple in support of his declaration.

Andrea regarded him with mild scepticism, her eyes widened in surprise, "Uh-um...okay." she mumbled with uncertainty, "Thanks, I guess."

Daryl nodded stiffly, "Good." then turned around and strode on.

Andrea's eyebrows rose slowly as she watched his back, a quiet, "Huh..." falling from her parted lips.

Daryl's eyes darted to her when she fell back into step beside him again, her face still puzzled. He smiled in amusement.

"You're a good listener." Andrea stated suddenly, light laughter following her own observation, "I shouldn't be surprised really...since you're not big on talking."

Daryl narrowed his eyes and fired back, "Well, _you_ talk too much."

Andrea's head jerked around, eyes wide, but Daryl was smiling. Exhaling sharply, she forced a breathless chuckle out and shook her head, "Not funny, Dixon."

He let loose some honest laughter in clear disagreement.

Laughter of her own bubbled in Andrea's chest and she stuck out her elbow in protest, jabbing his side.

Daryl scowled down at her offending appendage with disdain, "Don' do tha'."

Andrea couldn't stifle the snort that escaped her. He just sounded so childish and pouty in that moment, whining like a huffing child.

Daryl's scowl darkened, "Ye keep on laughin' at me." His mouth twitched up at the amused expression on her face but he fought against it, "Beginin' tae sense a pattern arisin'."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever, Dixon." and averted her gaze.

Daryl smirked in amusement as soon as she did. Banter with Blondie was always interestin'.

That familiar and comfortable silence descended between them again as they walked. Daryl thinkin' over all her honesty while Andrea regretted it. He appreciated it. Too many people in their little "group" were afraid to say what was really on their minds; the honest, naked truth no matter how dark and hopeless. It pissed him off.  
>There was a difference between giving up altogether and just needing to vent your anger and fears. Daryl liked Andrea's bold, brutal honesty, it was refreshing.<p>

Clenching his jaw, Daryl shook himself out and barked, "Merle."

Andrea did a double take, "What?" she asked uncertainly, thinking she'd misheard him. He never mentioned big brother Dixon much and Andrea had a feeling she knew why that was.

"Merle." Daryl repeated, clearing his throat, "He's part ae the reason am out 'ere searchin'."

Andrea regarded him carefully, knowing how he got about his brother; unpredictable, "Why's that?"

Daryl sighed in aggravation, "I never—" he shook his head, looking away, "I never looked hard or long enough for 'im."

Andrea's face instantly softened, "Daryl—"

"Don'." He cut her off, wavin' a dismissive hand in the air, "A know it's the truth an' so do you."

She side-stepped closer to him, "Daryl, he _abandoned_ you. Merle stole your van, left you high and dry in _Atlanta _of all places—" Andrea exhaled sharply, anger heating her blood, "You went back for him. You did your best."

"Naw, I didn't!" Daryl spat back fiercely, getting in her face but to Andrea's credit she didn't even flinch.

"He's ma brother!" Daryl barked, eyes blazing, "Yeah, he's a bastard but he's ma blood, Andrea! Ma kin an' I jus' _left him for dead_!"

Gritting her teeth and refraining from rolling her eyes, Andrea threw her head back and groaned, "For god sake, Daryl _he_ left you to die first!"

Daryl growled at her then pushed away with a violent kick at the dirt ground under his feet, "_Why_ do ye give a flyin' fuck anyways, _Blondie_?"

Andrea blinked once, head jerking and took an involuntary step back. The way he said that word this time, that previous term of endearment, was with so much spite and aggression, the sneer twisting his lips, it stung. Squaring her shoulders, Andrea set her jaw and took that few steps to close the distance between them.

"Because, _redneck _..." she sneered right back, "...I give a flying fuck about you—god knows why?" Andrea met his gaze and held it steady, "Like I said before, you're a _good man, _Daryl and I'm not gonna let you beat yourself up over a man who didn't give a second thought to leaving his kid brother behind, just to save his own selfish skin!"

Chest heaving, Daryl glared into her equally volatile orbs, jaw clenched, veins pulsing and that familiar anger sweeping through his body like a cancer.

Andrea tilted her head, "Merle made you less of the man that you _really_ are, Daryl and that is not okay. You don't owe him _anything_ but—" she held up one hand when he made to object, "I understand why you feel the guilt that you do." Andrea assured him, her voice taking on a softer edge, "He is your brother after all and you love him and...I'm sure he loves you too."

Daryl was quiet for a moment, not failing to notice her use of the present tense, then he snorted, "Merle didn' love shit! Apar' from sex, drugs, booze an' tha' damn bike!"

Andrea watched his anger ebb and he deflated a little at its release. She didn't really know what else to say, except maybe, "You deserve better, Daryl...better than how he treated you. That's all I'm trying to say."

Back still to her, he waved her comment away, "Yeah, whatever."

Compressing her lips, Andrea swallowed a frustrated sigh. She shook her head and cursed Merle fucking Dixon and all he'd done to destroy his brothers sense of self-worth as she trudged on behind the younger brother.

"We really should be more quiet." She observed, knowing raised voices in the middle of these walker-infested woods was not exactly the most efficient way to ensure their safe return to the farm.

Daryl just looked at her hard, happy to accept her offer to let the conversation—or argument—die there. His eyes became blank and guarded once again before he stalked off in front; shoulders tense, hunched over and full of rage.

**~T.W.D~**

"Um...Daryl?" Andrea called quietly, unsure and even a little timid.

They'd been walking in silence for a while now and the entire time, this one little question had been nagging her. She wanted to know the reason but she couldn't figure out how to ask him. He _was_ thoroughly pissed off at her right about now and Andrea sincerely wanted to avoid being shot at by his damn crossbow, just because he didn't like what she had to say.

But she'd spoken up now so there was no going back.

He scowled at the sound of her voice. It sounded wrong, nothin' like her usual demandin' and bitin' tone.

"What?" Daryl retorted as gruff and short as always. He was still kinda pissed at her after all.

Andrea swallowed, glancing down at her hands, "Can I ask you a question and don't say, "Sure but don't mean I'll answer it" because honestly..." she blew out a breath and placed a hand on top of her hat, "...that is just really irritating and the exact opposite of what I need from you right now."

Daryl was smirking by the time she was finished. Now that sounded more like the Andrea he knew.

He shrugged at her, "Well, go on."

With a narrow eyed scowl, Andrea inhaled and pursed her lips before wondering, "Why do you do it?"

Daryl frowned, confused by the question and turned to glance at her face.

She was staring at him intently.

"Wha' ya mean?"

She shrugged, "I just...I don't get it is all. I mean, ever since I've known you, you haven't once said there was no hope. You've never _once_ claimed that there was no point and you've never even gave an inkling of defeat." Andrea gazed at him with awe shining in her blue-green eyes, "I was wondering why you keep on fighting." She shrugged again and repeated, "Why do you do it?"

His frown deepened when he realised that he wasn't entirely sure how to answer her question. He just did. Givin' up wasn't his way, it wasn't how he was built, "I dunno how." Daryl answered after a breath of silence, "To give up." He explained further when her brow furrowed, "It jus' ain't ma way. "Dixons' ain't quitters" is what ma pop used tae say." Daryl gave another unconcerned shrug, "Only good piece ae advice the sorry prick ever gave me."

Andrea shook her head slowly, bewildered, "It's that simple?" she queried, breathless and sceptical, "That's really it; you're just not a quitter?"

Daryl gave a curt nod, "That's all it is."

She looked away from him with a frown, hands on her hips and boots kicking at the dirt beneath her feet as she contemplated them.

"Look, Goldilocks..." he drawled after a moment of weird silence and she raised her head with a crippling glare.

"Do not call me that." Andrea ordered stiffly, eyes dark and burning, "I hate that. I despise it in fact." She informed him, voice full of fiery venom, "If you call me that again, I'll castrate you with your own hunting knife and don't think I won't because I will." Andrea warned him, her voice low and threatening, "Castration is a skill Daryl Dixon and I happen to be exceptionally good at it."

What the fuck?

Daryl stared at her with wide, wary eyes. Ballsy Blondie he was used to, he actually liked her but _that_? That was a whole other thing in and of itself. Blondie had actually looked and sounded sorta dangerous, and not in the good way.

He took a step back before continuing on, "...I've been fightin' tae survive ma whole life alrigh'? It is ma way of life 'n it's all a know. A dunno how else to be." Daryl tried to explain still wary of her and her defensive stance, "If yer breathin' then yer fightin'...that's jus' the way it's gotta be so that's how I am, got it?"

Andrea stayed quiet for a moment just watching him, staring straight into his eyes and then she nodded and her face softened, stance loosing it's defensive nature. "Okay." She rasped quietly, dropping her head, "Thanks, Daryl."

Now he was really fuckin' confused. Cocking his head, Daryl observed her as he would an animal before he shot to kill; her movements, her pace, her stance and attention. She was a completely different woman than she had been a minute ago when she was on the offensive; threatening and calculating and watchful. Strong and defiant and determined. Now she appeared weak again, weak and lifeless and hopeless. A pushover.

Damn woman was unpredictable as fuck, like she was fuckin' bipolar or somethin'. Woman had no zen.

"'ey?" Daryl called, hushed and grating.

Andrea looked up, eyes hollow and empty again.

He didn't say anything more though, didn't know what else there was. He'd said his peace about what she'd planned on doin' and that was the end of it.

She held his gaze unwavering and Daryl decided that the Andrea from before; the strong and threatening, force to be reckoned with one was the real Blondie, not this. Or he at least hoped she was.

"C'mon." Daryl drawled, turning away from her eyes, "Gotta keep movin'. Little girl ain't gonna find hersel'."

Andrea nodded, readjusted her hat and then strode forwards, "Right."

He glanced back at her over his shoulder and decided to say once last thing. Just one more—in his opinion—unimportant and uninteresting fact about the way he thought and why he did what he did.

"I fight 'cause somebody's gotta, Andrea." Daryl told her seriously, not stopping as he pressed on but slowing down some instead, "If everyone out there that's left, just gave up 'n quit 'cause ae this shit..." he shook his head with a snort, "...then damn girl it really _would_ be the motherfuckin' end ae the world now wouldn't it?" Daryl looked around them content and at peace in this familiar place. There was still some things worth fighting for and he wasn't ready to believe it was all really over.  
>He blew out a breath and repeated with a determined nod, "Somebody's gotta do it."<p>

Little did he know the monumental effect his final words on the matter would have on his blonde partner.

Andrea stopped dead; abrupt and sudden behind him. Her eyes widened just a fraction and her breath caught in her throat, every muscle slackened at once. She was frozen and he was oblivious.

She couldn't say a word and before she could form a thought she was sucked into a memory from a not so past life that felt like another, distant time.

"_You're late." Eighteen year old Amy Montgomery stated in a drone when her elder sister fell into the chair across from her._

_Thirty year old Andrea Montgomery shot her younger sister a forced smile, "Well, hello to you too, Amy." She fired back sarcastically._

_Amy glared and shrugged, "What? You _are_ late."_

"_I know." Andrea sighed, closing her eyes for the briefest moment. She was uncomfortable; this damn pencil skirt and blouse were fashionable yes but comfortable? That was currently up for serious debate._

_"And I'm sorry about that but work was hell and time just...got away from me." She mumbled with a tired gesture before reaching out to stop a passing waitress, "Hey, hi can I get a large double shot vanilla latte? Thank you."_

_The wide eyed waitress nodded once and then scurried away when Andrea gave her a little push.  
><em>

_"Now please."  
><em>

_"Well, that was just rude." Amy observed with a glare, "You could've been a little nicer to her, Andrea. I think you scared her."_

_The older blonde swallowed a snort of laughter as she glanced at the clearly intimidated waitress then shrugged, "What? I said please didn't I? That __is__ nice."_

_Amy just stared, shaking her head slowly. _

_Andrea glanced up with a smirk, a sly one that slowly pulled one of amusement from Amy. Then both sisters glanced back at the waitress who looked over then away sharply when she met Andrea's eyes._

_Andrea looked at Amy. Amy looked at Andrea. Then they both laughed._

"_Alright, fine! I admit that your powers of both intimidation and manipulation astound and impress me." Amy confessed with her hands in the air._

_Andrea grinned, "Why thank you." She chirped snatching up a menu._

_Amy shook her head again but this time she was grinning also, reaching for her own coffee._

"_Where's mom and dad?" the elder sister wondered suddenly without glancing up._

_The younger sister shrugged, "Dunno. Oh, no wait I do. Mom said something about visiting the Lloyds while we were here." _

_Andrea glanced up, "As in Harry and Julia Lloyd?"_

_Amy nodded._

_Andrea frowned, "Huh...I thought mom hated her?"_

"_I think they made up." Amy explained away with a giggle, "God, who knows with those two. They're always falling out over something. They're worse than teenage girls."_

"_That they are." Andrea agreed with a playful smirk._

_Amy pointed to herself, "I can see it and I _am_ a teenage girl!" _

_Laughter left the due once again and Andrea finally felt herself relax for the first time in three days. _

"_I love it here." Amy declared suddenly, looking around them then twisting her body to gaze at the people walking by, "I never wanna leave. Ever."_

_Andrea nodded slow, "New York is the most fascinating city in the world. I don't know many people who'd ever willingly leave it."_

"_Yes, yes we __all__ know how much you love, NYC, Andy." Amy drawled with a smirk, " You've only been talkin' about living and working here oh, my whole life!" _

_Andrea stuck out her tongue and swatted at her sister with her menu, "Oh, whatever, Amy you just said you never want to leave."_

"_And I don't." Amy insisted with a firm nod, "Never, ever."_

"_Never, ever." Andrea echoed with a soft smile which she then directed at their waitress when the girl reappeared with her coffee, "Oh, thank god!" the lawyer gushed giddily, "I am in desperate need of a caffeine hit."_

_Amy shook her head, eyes full of disapproval, "You drink too much of that stuff."_

"_Yeah, well, when __you__ start working sixty hour weeks we'll see how you fair without it, shall we?" Andrea retorted with wide eyes, greedily taking a sip of the much too hot beverage._

"_You work too much too." Amy added with an arched brow all very matter-of-fact and her sister sighed._

"_Tell me about it."_

_Silence descended and Amy chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she watched her big sister scan the menu for what she wanted._

"_Do you know what you're having?" Andrea asked her, not glancing up, "I may have the muscles."_

"_Dunno yet." Amy dismissed distractedly then taking a breath decided to just ask her already and get the disappointment and rejection over with before she ate, "Hey, Andy?"_

_Andrea looked up fleetingly, "Uh-huh?"_

"_Um..." Amy bit down on her lip again, "...Mom and dad wanna go away to the lake house again this summer—"_

"_I can't go this year, sorry sis." Andrea interrupted with an apologetic smile, "Already told mom and dad."_

"_Y-yeah I know." Amy assured her, "It's fine, really. It's just...I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind if uh..." she swallowed hard and bit her lip again, "...if maybe I spent the summer here, in New York...with you?"_

_Andrea looked up sharply, surprise filling her bright blue-green eyes, "Oh uh...hmm..."_

_Amy sighed, feeling the rejection coming already and looked down, swiping off the invisible crumbs that didn't lie on her new, dark blue skinny jeans._

_Andrea watched her sister; she was so much like her in so many ways and yet so incredibly different and _how the hell_ was her little Amy eighteen years old? When in the hell did _that_ happen? Her sweet girl was growing up and Andrea was missing it all._

"_Amy?" Andrea called softly, reaching over and tapping the table._

_The younger blonde looked up into her eyes then down at her extended hand before sliding her own into it, "It's fine. I get why you have to say no."_

"_I'd love for you to spend the summer with me." Andrea countered with sincerity and excitement in her voice and her eyes._

_Amy's eyes bulged and her head snapped up again, "What?" _

"_You heard me." Andrea answered with a smirk, "I'd love it, if you came."_

_Amy's face lit up, her eyes bursting with excitement and she shot up out of her seat, "Seriously? Oh my god, this is gonna be so __awesome__!" she exclaimed pulling her sister to her feet and throwing her arms around her neck, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Amy promptly squealed in her ear, "Yes! Aw, man. _Best. Sister. Ever_."_

_Andrea's smile widened at that and she laughed freely, hugging her sister tightly back, "Well, thank you for that and you're welcome. We don't spend enough time together anymore anyway."_

_Pulling back, Amy shook her head, "Nope, we really don't." She agreed with a pointed pout._

_Andrea rolled her eyes, "Yes and it's my fault. I get it." _

_Amy grinned again, "Okay! As long as you do." She chirped brightly, hugging her one more time before bouncing back to her seat._

_Sitting down herself, Andrea held up one hand, "I won't be able to take the entire summer off work so you might wanna bring a friend with you."_

_Amy choked on her latte, "W-what, what, _what_ did you just say?" she cried with widened eyes of disbelief.  
>This couldn't actually be happening right? It wasn't. There was no way—she was totally being punked right now. That just had to be it.<br>_

_Andrea smirked, "You might need a friend to tag along so you're not bored and alone on the days I need to work." She elaborated slowly, "I can take the first two weeks you're here off no problem but after that it might get a little sporadic so..." she shrugged casually and smiled, "...why don't you have Haley come down after that? She can spend the rest of the summer with us."_

_Amy just stared; mouth hanging open, eyes growing wider by the second and completely and utterly speechless.  
><em>

"_Of course..." Andrea's smirk widened, "...you don't have to. It was just an idea—"_

"_I love you." Amy stated seriously, "Like, I really, really love you so insanely much right now!" she grinned, "But I know you're not actually serious—"_

_Andrea nodded._

_Amy squealed, "But you are! _This_ is awesome!" _

_Picking up her menu, Andrea nodded at her sister, "Yes, yes, I am awesome now pick something already so we can order!" she laughed, rolling her eyes at the grin still splitting her sisters face, "I am starving."  
><em>

_Amy did so, in bubbly contagiously excited silence for several minutes before declaring with certainty, "Carbonara pasta. _There! _Done, happy?"_

_Andrea shook her head, laughing once again, "Yes, I am." then she caught that waitress and ordered their meals._

_Amy crossed her arms, suddenly sobering up and leaned closer on the table, "Andy, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure." Andrea responded brightly, sipping on her coffee with curious, sparkling eyes._

"_It's about work." Amy informed her, eyes narrowing._

_Andrea paused then drawled a careful, "Oh-kay...?"_

"_What's the case you're working right now?" Amy asked of her then fired in before her sister could object, "Look, I know where you work and how horrible the cases are but I'm a big girl. I can handle it so _please_, answer me honestly? I'm really interested."  
><em>

_Narrowed eyes observed her sister once again; the look of determination and independence on the girls face reminding Andrea of just how similar they could be, so she nodded, agreeing with a reluctant, "Fine, but don't tell mom she will yell at me."_

_Amy snorted, "Done." She agreed with a smirk, "Mom's way too overbearing."_

"_Oh, don't get me started." Andrea laughed, shaking her head at their mother's ways then she cleared her throat and grew grim, "It's the sexual attack of a seven year old boy." it was blunt yes, but you really can't sugar coat molestation.  
><em>

_Amy winced, "Oh god. He was molested?"_

"_Yeah..." Andrea breathed with slowly hardening eyes, "By his soccer coach and I was trying to get him ready for court just in case he needs to testify."_

_Amy's eyes widened, "You'd really make him do that? I mean, I know it can help to face your attacker and all but he's just a kid."_

_Andrea grimaced, but was silently proud of how mature and intelligent her sister had just been, "Yeah, I don't _want_ to do it and I'll avoid it at all costs but sometimes..." she shook her head in frustration, "...sometimes it's necessary."_

"_That's horrible." Amy mused with an angry scowl, "I don't understand how people can do that to children."_

"_You never will." Andrea informed her immediately, "They're not like us they—they're monsters. Simple as that."  
><em>

_Amy suddenly smiled, "I'm proud that you do what you do, Andy. The world needs people like you in it." Then she shrugged, "Makes me feel safe."_

_Andrea smiled softly and her heart swelled, "Thanks, Amy. That means a lot."_

_Then she frowned, "But it's all just so...dark and seedy and soul-destroying." Amy described with a cold shudder, "I really don't know _how_ you do it, Andrea. Day in and day out, all those poor women and children. I don't think I could and I _know_ it's hard on you." She declared with a knowing glare, "So don't even think of denying it."_

_Andrea smiled weakly and shook her head, "I wouldn't dare because it is and I'm not ashamed of that. It's unbelievably difficult, some days it seems impossible and others I honestly don't know why I bother 'cause there's always another victim and another perp around the corner."_

_Amy frowned deeply, throwing up her hands, "So then...why _do you_ do it?"_

_With a shrug and a tired smile, Andrea answered simply, "Somebody has too."_

Andrea was released from the memory with a jolt and she clutched at her chest when her heart ached unimaginably for her baby sister. That was a great day—hard at first but Amy had really gotten her through it and that summer...Andrea grinned widely at the memories flooding her mind. It had been one of the best of her life. Amy and Haley had really enjoyed themselves, so much so that they asked to come back the following summer before college. Andrea had jumped at the chance, surprised by how much she'd enjoyed their company.

Two amazing summers in a row. Now, especially she was eternally grateful for them, considering where she'd ended up and what the world had come too.

Andrea swallowed hard and looked heavenward, a soft and genuine smile pulling her lips up. She thought of Amy and her heart snapped but she kept smiling because her sister had saved her that day just by being there for a lunch date, a simple inconsequential act of familial kindness. Then she'd spent her summer with her and saved her all over again.

Andrea hadn't been able to save Amy that night in the quarry but maybe Amy could save _her_ now, one more time.

She glanced up ahead at Daryl Dixon and wondered if maybe someone else was already doing it.

"_Somebody has too." _

Her very own words echoed in her mind and Andrea tilted her head in thought.  
>Daryl's words weren't far behind and another smile tugged at her lips.<p>

"_Somebody's gotta do it."_

Pressing them together, Andrea readjusted her hat and nodded to herself, "Someone has too." She whispered into the stillness then chuckled, eyes finding her partner once again, "Thank you, Daryl."

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><em>'Please review? I really wanna know what you all thought lol.<br>_

_Did you guess it would be Amy? Yeah, I know she wasn't technically there but the girl's dead so I did what I could. *sigh* Seriously though...does anyone else just wish she wasn't dead? I mean, come on! She died much too quickly, I totally loved those two together. They had great chemistry on and off camera and it just so sad! :(  
><em>

_Hmmm...*plot bunnies begin to form*...maybe I'll write a world where Amy _does_ survive and Andrea is already a badass! hehe A bruised and battered one with a dark past so she and Daryl can still hook up ;) hehe._

_Aaaanyhoo, I'm rambling once again, so I'll stop now and let you all go write me some reviews! ;) haha. But really, please? I'd love you forever!  
><em>

_Rachel xoxoxo'  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

___'Okay, so I'm **finally** getting a minute to upload this. Life got out of fucking control there lol. I've hardly had time to catch my bloody breath never mind get on here. *sigh* It was frustrating. _

_Anyway, I just gotta say this, HOW FUCKING EPICALLY AWESOME IS THIS SEASON 3 TRAILER! OMFG! I died, like for realz. Season 3 is just...there are no words. Just none. October 14th can't come soon enough!  
><em>

_*exhale* Okay, I'm done. Haha I just needed to fangirl for a moment there. :D  
><em>

_Please review at the end. Next update will be the end of this week ;)) Now, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go watch that trailer like another hundred times. ;)'  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

* * *

><p>Daryl was pissed. He was just <span>really<span> pissed off! At his fucking brother, at fucking opinionated Goldilocks behind him, at himself for givin' up on Merle, at the angry words he'd said and didn't completely mean. He was just pissed off at the whole fuck off world, and if he was honest, Sophia too. If she hadn't run off like that, if she'd just listened to Rick then they wouldn't be out here searchin' right now and Blondie wouldn'y be givin' him her own insightful and unwanted interpretations of his life.

Of course the Sophia thing—as justified as it was to be angry at her—made him feel all kinds of guilt on top of the Merle related guilt he already carried with him. Made his shoulders hunch and ache under the weight of it all. She _was_ only twelve and quite sheltered, in the sense that she wasn't raised in the woods like Daryl had been. No wonder she got scared and ran, getting herself lost in the process.

Daryl had abandoned his big brother for a group of strangers and now he was tryin' to redeem himself by finding a lost little girl...and it wasn't goin' well at all.

It was now leaving mid-day and they still hadn't found anything that conclusively related to Sophia.

Andrea had been about ready to give up and call it a day, go back to the farm via the highway to see if she was there when he'd caught sight of tracks in the dirt. _Human_ tracks, distinctly human tracks not exactly fresh but recent enough for them to follow.

"Are you _sure_ these tracks are worth following?" Andrea's sceptical tone reached his ears and had him abandoning his self-deprecating musings for now.

Turning his head, Daryl scowled in annoyance, "They're recent ain't they? Bout a day old."

"So?" she snapped, scowling right back at him, "_Anyone _could've left them behind and they're _way_ too big to be Sophia's."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "I told ye already; yeah, they're too big but they're also too deep."

Andrea's brow creased, briefly confused then recognition bloomed, "Oh, yeah right, you uh...you think whoever made those was carrying something."

He nodded, "Somethin' like a 'lil girl."

"Right." She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment when guilt made her chest tighten. The hope behind his words was just a stark reminder that she had none.

Daryl frowned at her, knowing exactly what she was thinkin'; it was the same as all the others. Dale wasn't the only one ae the group who could read people; he could see it too. Not many really believed Sophia was still alive out here, yeah they all either hoped or liked to believe it was possible but they'd mostly already given up.

Shane was the worst of 'em all, that son of a bitch was already bitchin' about how hopeless it was to search, how pointless. He'd already declared the girl dead and if he could, he'd move the group on up outta there. He never even really tried to find her. He was hunting a corpse not searchin' for a lost little girl. Daryl really couldn't stand the guy.

Carol's hope was dwindlin' with every passing second, her heart breakin' a little more with every tear. Yesterday though, had assured Daryl that she still believed her daughter would come back to her he just wasn't sure what Carol was expecting her to come back as.

T-Dog was...Daryl wasn't all too sure on that one really. They guy was hopin' and prayin' alright, but couldn't do much to help with his bum arm.

Glenn was afraid for her, terrified more like, and thinkin' the worst but didn't plan on givin' up any time soon either.

Rick just felt guilty as hell and was tryin' to make amends but his current focus was on his half dead son and rightly so.

Lori—bein' a mother hersel'—was adamant Sophia would be found alive, even more so now that Carl would recover.

Dale was his same ol' optimistic self, hope was all that man had.

Sophia was Carl's best friend and the kid asked about her every chance he could. It was kinda...sweet.

Andrea needed her to be alive much like he did.

But really, if they didn't find her soon the people who still had hope were gonna lose it too and more importantly, Sophia was running out of time.

Blowin' out a sharp breath, Daryl mumbled, "Me findin' Sophia'll make up for not findin', Merle."

Andrea tilted her head in surprise; she thought he was done talking about his brother. She smiled warily at him, hesitant that he'd react with anger and aggression like he had before if she dared to comment.

"Okay." Andrea accepted quietly, with a small nod.

Daryl appeared just as wary of her, "Tha' it?" he queried uncertain, eyes sceptical.

She shrugged, "Unless you've got more to say?"

He shook his head slowly, eyes narrow.

Andrea smiled at him, "Alright then, Redneck, let's find redemption too."

A smile pulled at his lips when she smirked at him.

Daryl nodded once, meeting her eyes, "Thanks."

The blondes smirk returned to a smile as they continued their treck; the earlier rippling tension in the air between them forgotten, that familiar simmering electricity taking its place.

Daryl's eyes remained glued to the ground, focused solely on the task at hand; follow the human tracks.

Andrea went back to walking behind him, following his steps so as not to disturb the trail and watching him carefully. If she was gonna be out here all day long she might as well do something productive with her time, trying to learn from him seemed like a good enough exercise but it was harder than she'd thought. She just didn't see what he saw and watching the way he moved and observed just wasn't enough to explain it.

Clearing her throat, Andrea sought quietly, "Any idea on the time?"

"Mid-day." Daryl responded easily, then added, "Ish." as an afterthought.

Andrea groaned, tilting her head back, "Ohhh, it feels _so_ much later than that." She whined—yes, _whined_—tearing her hat from her head to push her free hand through her hair. Blowing out a breath, Andrea replaced the hat on her head muttering, "I should've tied my hair back." and squinting into the distance.

Daryl however, never heard her second complaint of the minute, he was too busy staring intently ahead of them.

Andrea noticed this, "Dixon?" she called curiously, head cocked to the right.

Daryl held up one hand, signalling for her to stay quiet, then he quirked his fingers in a 'come hither' motion, his pace quickening greatly.

Andrea frowned, eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Um...oh-kay." She breathed in a whisper, speedily following after him.

Daryl suddenly crouched low and she followed suit. He reached behind him, took her left wrist and tugged her forwards without saying a word.

Andrea's mouth dropped in offense at the manhandling, frowning deeply but said nothing of objection. She reflexively steadied herself with one hand on his hip, her chin hovering above his left shoulder, "What is it?" she whispered nervously, trying to keep the fear from leaking out also.

Daryl clenched his jaw and tensed; her touch plus her hot breath on the side of his face was very distracting. Her lips were centimeters from his and he was having trouble thinkin' of anythin' but that fact.

Drawing in a sharp hiss of breath, Daryl jerked his head and pointed straight ahead, "See tha'?"

Andrea swallowed thickly; her wrist was burning where his fingers still encased it and the vibrations of his gravelly voice tickled her skin, making it tingle. She'd never been in such close proximity to Daryl Dixon and it was incredibly distracting.

They'd always kept a careful distance between them until now, and Andrea was finding it a little challenging to focus on his words instead of his smell which was...not disgustingly pungent like she'd assumed it would be.

Clearing her throat lightly, Andrea bobbed her head in reply, not trusting her mouth to actually form sensible words.

"Some sorta, cabin." Daryl pointed stated the obvious just to fill the electric silence flowing between them. He stiffened when she shifted her weight, inching that miniscule fraction closer, her hand ghosting a little higher up his right side.

"You think she's in there?" Andrea asked him, trying not to read too much into the fact that he was still holding her wrist.

He shrugged, angling his head to see her face straight on, "Only one way tae find out." Daryl's lips quirked up into a teasing smirk, "Ye game, Blondie?"

Reading the playful challenge in his sparkling blue orbs clear as day, Andrea smirked back immediately, "Oh, bring it on, Redneck."

* * *

><p>They crept towards the small isolated cabin in almost perfect time with each others steps. Stopping at the nearest grime caked window, they peered inside; it was apparently deserted and bare, no lights were on and the sun wasn't at the right angle in the sky to be of any help to them.<p>

Andrea glanced at Daryl questioningly. He lifted his shoulders.

"Seems empty." She voiced quietly, then grew sceptical, "You don't think Walkers would just...hang out in there do you?"

The lone brow she raised at him clearly insinuated that _she_ didn't and he was right there with her, so he shook his head again but Daryl was confused as to why she kept asking _him_. So he asked her.

"Why ye askin' me?"

Andrea stared, then rolled her eyes, "Forgive me for putting trust in your abilities as a hunter, Dixon." She spat with a snort, "I forgot you don't know how to take a compliment."

Daryl glowered at her but was internally grateful for her belief in him. She was taking his word at face value and trusting him, "They wouldn'y stay put." He stated aloud for her benefit.

Andrea's eyes landed on him again.

"They'd go lookin' for food."

She seemed satisfied with that explanation, sending him a small grateful smile then jerked her head towards the door, pointing at it and then herself.

Daryl nodded his agreement, signalling that he'd check round back and scope out the perimeter.

Andrea immediately moved to the door and yanked on it. It opened a few inches before stopping. Growling in frustration, Andrea peered through the gap but saw no movement inside then she inspected the chain which was old and worn and rusty.

She could _easily_ snap that right off.

Smiling confidently, Andrea braced herself on the wall with her left hand, right grasping the handle. She gave one mighty tug, then another and the chain snapped, the door flying back at her.

Andrea grunted, stumbling backwards momentarily before smirking proudly at her success. Shifting her bag across her chest, right to left she strode forwards raising her head and staring inside.

A startled gasp tore past her parted lips, eyes bulging in fright before she was thrown back, body snapping to the right as she flew through the air with a bang.

* * *

><p>Daryl moved swiftly and silently around the left side of the cabin, eyes scanning the surrounding area with a practiced eye. He couldn't hear nothin' but birds and squirrels which was the good news. Bad news was there didn't seem to be any more windows except the two round the front. That could be problematic.<p>

Crossbow aimed and ready, Daryl reached the back of the cabin and cursed under his breath. No windows in sight and no back door either. That restricted his exit strategy; while this place could be good shelter, if they got attacked they'd be trapped inside with no way out except where the geeks were pilling in. Very bad.

The was a sharp snap from the front of the building followed by hinges squeaking and Daryl flinched, reflexively raising his bow higher in the air, aiming to shoot until he realised what it was.

Blondie got the front door open.

Daryl rolled his eyes and snorted at himself. He was too god damn jumpy but he had a bad feelin' in his gut and he always trusted his gut. It had never failed him.

What happened next increased it ten-fold.

The door swinging was closely followed by a much too loud bang, the sound cracking through the air like a whip.

Daryl froze, every inch of him tensing because he knew that sound; gunshot.

Fuckin' blonde city bitch! He was gonna kill 'er 'n 'er god damn trigger finger!

What followed the shot, however, dispelled those thoughts from his mind and stopped his racing heart dead; a sharp feminine cry of pain.

Daryl took off sprinting.

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_'Please review? Cause they make me smile haha. I love them.  
><em>

_Is it October 14th yet?  
><em>

_Rachel xoxo  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_'Here we go, another update :D Yes, like two days later than predicted but hey, that's life. It's unpredictable as shit and we all just gotta live with it.  
>Hope you enjoy this chapter. It <strong>is<strong> kinda short but not too short :)  
>Please, please review. They are love and I <strong>need<strong> them. They're like crack ;) Please feed my habit, it would be most appreciated ;)  
><em>

_Also I have absolutely **no **medical training **what****soever** except what I've learned from _'Grey's Anatomy'_ and_ 'Private Practice' so_ cut me some slack haha. Thanks :D' _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five<em>

* * *

><p>Daryl came to a skidding stop when he finally reached the front of the cabin; his stomach plummeted and his heart pounded against his ribcage at what he found.<p>

Blondie was on her back on the dirt ground, both hands clutching at her right side which was already soaked with blood, her white cotton tank top a deep crimson red on that entire side. The red sea hit the rim of her pants and there was blood spattered on her neck and cheek but at least she was alive, or seemed to be.

"ANDREA!" her name escaped his lips in a loud, desperate bark, his voice rough and catching in his dry throat as he raced to her side.

Daryl abandoned his crossbow on the ground at her left and fell to his knees on her right, "Andrea?" he called sharp, wide eyes running over her face intently.

Her eyes were wide and full of pain, her mouth hanging open but she wasn't making a sound. It didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Andrea?" Daryl called again, eyes tracing her face then jumping to her wound. Moving his hands over hers he pressed down firmly but it did nothing to staunch the bleeding, red liquid seeped quickly through his fingers.

"What the fuck?" Daryl growled head snapping to the front door, bewildered as to what the fuck just happened and how.

There was a man—late fifties maybe—slumped on the ground face blank, back against the counter and a motherfucking _shotgun_ in his lap. A shotgun!

Fuck, fuck, fuck! He used a _shotgun_ on her!

"I told you not to shoot!"

Daryl stilled. He recognised that voice; the high pitched frantic shriek. He glanced down at Andrea but it didn't seem like she'd heard.

Turning his head back to the door, Daryl felt the air leave his lungs and his heart swell with relief, "Sophia?" his voice sounded foreign to his ears, much too soft and uncertain but it was just so hard to believe they'd actually done it.

Did the really find the lost little girl in the woods?

The skinny, frightened dirty blonde turned to him with wide doe eyes. Her face erupted into a large smile, stretching her lips and her eyes lit up, "Daryl!"

She was running at him now, looking more relieved than he'd ever seen a child look. Daryl didn't know what to do; he wasn't great with children they hugged too much for his liking and were far too demanding and needy but he knew how frightened she must've been out here, lost and alone. He'd been there himself, so in an act unlike himself Daryl pushed to his feet, wiped the blood from his hands on his pants and waited for her to reach him.  
>She threw her long limbs at him and Daryl swiftly caught her in his arms.<p>

Sophia clung to him desperately as if her life depended on it—which it sort of did—eyes full of tears that she wouldn't let fall yet. They had found her! They were actually looking all this time and they'd _found_ _her_! She wasn't going to die out here by herself!

Daryl rested his chin atop her head and blew out a heavy breath, "Aw, kid you got no idea how good it is tae see ya." He muttered into her hair, patting her back somewhat awkwardly.

Sophia sobbed once, burying her face deeper into his chest, feeling safe for the first time in days.

* * *

><p>Andrea couldn't breathe. Her entire right side was on fire! Her eyes stung with hot, salty tears but she couldn't see anything. Everything was a blurry, unfocused mess.<p>

What the hell happened? And...where was her hat? It wasn't on her head. Where was her hat?

There was a voice near her and hands on her but it all sounded so far away, felt so foreign. Her ears were ringing and the burning was distracting and the rest of her body was numb and she couldn't focus. It suddenly intensified, like someone turning up the heat, exploding and making her now tingling body shudder from the force.

All her senses came rushing back to her in an instant; she could hear and see and feel beyond the burn and blur.

"O-oh, god!" Andrea gasped out, voice sounding choked and cracking. The _pain_!She was now all too aware of exactly _what_ had just happened, the memory invading her mind in snapshot form.

She'd been _shot_! She had actually just been shot, she was shot! Holy shit!

She clutched her side tighter, pressing harder just trying to keep it together. It felt like her skin was being pulled apart from the inside, tearing and breaking and ripping it was _agony_ and Andrea jerked up as she let loose a brief, gut-wrenchingly agonised scream.

Sophia tore herself free from the hunters arms and dived to Andrea's side before Daryl had the chance to think beyond registering the sound of her curdling scream.

_That_ was gonna haunt his dreams a while.

"I'm so sorry! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me!" Sophia exclaimed hysterical and _loud_, scared brown eyes on the red liquid leaking out of the older blonde's side, "I'm so sorry!"

"Sophia?" Daryl called for her attention with barely controlled urgency as he dropped back down to his knees.

The terrified little girl, who looked so innocent and lost, tore her eyes away from a writhing Andrea.

"Pick up ma crossbow 'n get inside." Daryl ordered sternly, anxious eyes darting about them.

That gunshot was loud, like all fucking shotguns tended to be and if any Walkers were nearby they'd be headin' right for them. At least if they're inside with the door locked, the rotten bastards'll keep goin'.

Sophia hesitated, her eyes returning to Andrea who she very clearly did not wanna leave, her face full of guilt.

"Hey?" Daryl whispered, his voice and eyes a lot softer, "She'll be alrigh'. I got 'er. Go on, now."

Teeth gnawing on her bottom lip, Sophia obediently did as she was told, gathering said items up.

Daryl glanced back down at Andrea, "Hol' up, kid." He gently and quickly slipped Andrea's bag from over her shoulder and slung it over Sophia's instead, "Take tha' too."

Sophia scrambled away with full arms back inside the small cabin.

Daryl closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his pounding heart then returned his gaze to the blonde on the ground; there was more blood so his hands immediately returned to her wound but her eyes were focused again, alight with anguish and she was gasping and moaning in agony. Sound was good though, meant she was aware and not in shock but Daryl didn't wanna think about exactly _what _she was now aware of.

"Alrigh', Blondie, let's get ye up."

Andrea's blue-green orbs met his wide with fear and distress.

"Yer gon' be okay." Daryl assured her despite having no real idea yet if that was true, "C'mon." He snatched up her beloved straw hat which had fallen off when she hit the ground then scooped her quickly up into his arms.

Andrea locked her own securely around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck, her bleeding side pressing against his stomach, getting her blood all over his shirt.

She cried out sharply when he moved her and Daryl cringed. She was trembling in his arms as he stalked into the cabin—kicking the door closed behind them—and her breaths were coming in short, abrupt gasps.

"Sophia!" Daryl snapped, harsher than intended, "Clear tha' table."

The girl scurried over without further instruction and swiped the vase of long-dead flowers and two recently used plastic cups clear off of the small kitchen table with one arm.

Daryl flashed her a tight smile, hoping it made up for the harsh tone, "Thanks, kid."

Sophia gave him a small, uncertain smile back before she dashed to the front door and locked it up tight.

Daryl carefully laid Andrea down on the hard wooden surface, the blonde hissing in pain as he did so. The hunter then turned blazing, darkened eyes on the armed stranger and regardless of the gun in his lap, stormed over.

Daryl grabbed him up by the collar and yanked the stupid asshole to his feet, "What the fuck was tha' you moronic sonuvabitch?" he sneered furiously, slamming the guy into the counters, "Ye _shot_ 'er ye rat bastard, a should kill ye righ' 'ere!"

"I thought she was a, Walker!" the nameless stranger snapped back, tone defensive and short but his half-open eyes were lazy and unfocused, "It was an accident!"

Anger coursing through his veins, Daryl shook him violently and older man groaned in pain, "She look like a fuckin' Walker tae you, shithead? Ye coulda killed 'er!" he glanced fleetingly back at the squirming blonde on the table and his gut coiled, "Ye still might by the looks ae 'er." Daryl growled lowly so the girls wouldn't here while getting right in his face, "You better _pray_ she don' die or a will kill ye."

The man's eyes widened a fraction at the threat and he flinched when Daryl slammed his fist into the wooden cupboard inches from his head, denting the wood.

But then he merely shrugged his shoulders, "Don't matter _what_ you do to me, kid. I'll be dead by mornin', maybe sooner."

That was cryptic. Daryl wasn't in the mood for cryptic shit.

"Wha' ye mean by tha'?" he demanded fiercely.

"He's been bitten." Sophia's gentle, frightened voice answered instead, from her place at Andrea's side.

Daryl , fuck. Dropping the prick unceremoniously back to the floor, he stepped away warily, "Where?"

"Leg." He rasped, coughing harshly.

Daryl's eyes narrowed, "When?"

"Yesterday."

"Fever?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Shit." Daryl cursed, stepping further back.

The man glared, "No kiddin'..." then he shrugged again with a heavy sigh, "...I was gettin' tired of runnin' anyway." Clearing his throat he barked out, "Name's, Bill."

Daryl scowled, "Don' care."

"Fuck you, son." Bill snorted indelicately, a bitter chuckle no far behind.

But Daryl ignored him, turning his back and stalking over to the two blondes now in his care, "Andrea?"

She still had her hands pressing down on her wound, gasps and whimpers escaping her twisted lips.

"Lemme see." Daryl commanded reaching for her side.

Andrea cried out when his fingertips grazed her, and recoiled from his touch, twisting away, "N-no, don't!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Daryl snapped, grabbing both of her hands at the wrists, "Look at me, Blondie!"

Andrea's wide eyes found his concern-filled orbs and she whimpered, teeth worrying her bottom lip deeply.

"A need tae look at yer wound." Daryl told her calmly, voice gentle and even, "I need tae see how bad it is, alrigh'?"

Compressing her lips and swallowing hard, Andrea nodded her permission, "Okay." She breathed, chest heaving and muscles contracted.

As gently as he possibly could, Daryl slowly peeled the blood saturated material of her top away from her skin. Andrea hissed again, turning away.

Daryl's eyes widened at the numerous small pellet holes that littered the red stained and sensitive skin on her abdomen.

"What?" she questioned breathlessly, perturbed by the look on his face, "Is it bad? Oh, god it's bad. Lemme see!" Andrea demanded, determinedly lifting her head and swatting at his hands.

Sophia let out a quiet gasp at the sight, turning her head away from the bloodied flesh and squeezing her eyes closed.

"Oh shit!" Andrea exclaimed panicked, eyes wide, head falling back to the table, "That—it is bad! Very, very _bad_, o-oh."

Daryl couldn't really disagree with her on that one. Over a dozen pellets had hit her; some entering the skin, the others tearing the flesh as they grazed her side. Moving his hands to the wounds, Daryl leaned closer and pressed down gently.

"AH!" Andrea yelped, recoiling further away and grasping his shoulder, nails digging into the skin, "Don't do that! D-don't touch, please?"

"I gotta!" Daryl insisted, furious but not at her, he hated hurting her.

He was furious at how far up shit creek they were gettin' by the second. Furious that this search and rescue mission had just gotten a million times more complicated and dangerous. He was furious that the _one_ person in their little dysfunctional group that he could actually stand was hurt, and bleedin' and could possibly die on him.

He hated this day. Shoulda stayed in fucking bed.

Andrea shook her head vehemently, "N-no, it hurts! _Please_?" she hated begging but this was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before.  
>Even breathing hurt so him poking and prodding away like he knew what the fuck he was doing was a new level of agony all together.<p>

Grabbing her wrists again, Daryl sighed in frustration, "Look, Blondie listen to me." His determined eyes found her pleading orbs and held them steady, "The pellets are real near the surface, alrigh'? Yer damn lucky that sonuvabitch o'er there is a shit shot or you'd be dead."

Andrea blinked. Did he _really_ just say that? Then she glared murderously at him, anger and incredulity burning in her veins, "Oh, yeah cause I feel _so_ fuckin' lucky right now, Dixon!"

Daryl growled at her, but he was more than relieved to see her fire back, "Shut it, woman n' lay still! I need tae get as many out as a can."

Andrea stopped struggling, too sore to fight him and her energy unexpectedly gone in a flash. Closing her eyes she asked quietly, "And how are you gonna do _that_, Dixon?" her voice flat and void of all previous fire and anger.

Daryl frowned alarmed when she kinda went limp in his grasp, "I gotta dig 'em out." He informed her with a remarkably straight face.

Her eyes bulged and she stiffened and suddenly the anger was back, "Oh, _hell no_!" Andrea refused defiantly, struggling against him again.

Sighing, he lifted his shoulder, grip tightening on her wrists, "If a don' they could go deeper, hit somethin' n' then you'd die. Ye want tha'?"

As soon as he'd asked the question, Daryl realised just how loaded it was and grew a little fearful of her answer.

Andrea stilled too, her blue-green eyes boring into his full of surprise and caught completely off guard. She didn't know how to answer him.

She hated the world they now lived in, despised every aspect of it. Her parents were dead, Amy was dead, her friends and other relatives along with them.

Everything and everyone she'd ever known and held dear was lost to her. Why the hell would _anyone_ wanna live like that? Miserable and alone and terrified all the time.

Every day was the same exhausting, painful, pitiful fight to stay alive. Who in their right mind would choose that?

But in that moment, faced with this decision, Andrea no longer knew _how_ she felt, or _what_ she wanted anymore.

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><em>'Like I asked before please review? :) After all they <strong>are<strong> like crack and I'm in need of a fix.  
><em>

_Help a girl out? ;)  
>Rachel xoxo'<br>_


	6. Chapter 6

_'Hey all, me again. I could try 'n explain to you why it taken so long for me to get this update out, especially since I've mentioned having already written the first 10 chapters of this but I'm not gonna. I won't because I'll just confuse you since you don't know all the gory details of my twisted life and there's no way in hell I'm gonna spill my heart out just for the sake of haters 'n keepin' 'em silent. I'm fucked up 'n I've got issues alright? I'm dark 'n twisty inside and sometimes that gets in the way of me living my life. So yeah...that's all I'm givin'.  
><em>

_But please forgive me anyway and try to understand. Just enjoy this chapter and please review :) I'd appreciate the smile it'd put on my face.'  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six<em>

* * *

><p>Sophia was terrified, but really that wasn't at all surprising nor was she a stranger to that particular emotion. Sophia had been scared every day of her life for as long as she could remember. First it was of her daddy. He was such an angry man, nothing she ever did was good enough, no matter how hard she tried, or how long she scrubbed and cleaned and helped her mamma cook for him. Her daddy was never happy and always angry, he never smiled, always scowled, he never laughed, always yelled.<p>

Her daddy hit her mamma. Every day another strike, another bruise and more tears. Her mamma was always so brave in front of her, always so reassuring but Sophia knew the truth. She knew her daddy would never stop and he was never sorry and he would always do it again. Sophia begged her mamma to leave but she was too afraid and Sophia understood why. She _was_ twelve after all, she wasn't a dumb little kid. Her daddy was a bad man but he was still her daddy and she loved him.

But she was also very glad when he died.

Now she was scared of the monsters—_Walkers_. That's what everyone called them; the dead who wanted to eat them. But to Sophia they were just monsters. Terrifying, bloody, rotting monsters. They scared Sophia much more than her daddy ever had yet she was a little grateful to them for freeing her and her mama by eating her daddy. She'd told mamma that. Mamma agreed.

She should've listened to Rick, stayed under the car but she'd thought it was safe, she'd thought they were gone. They weren't. They'd chased her; moaning and growling and shuffling after her and Sophia had never been more afraid, as she ran through those woods. Then she'd gotten lost, trying to get back to her mamma, she'd gotten lost.

She'd went the way Rick told her to go but she'd taken a wrong turn somewhere—she didn't know where—and she'd lost her way.

Running through those woods; all alone, hungry and tired and petrified, not knowing where she was headed, Sophia was sure she was gonna die. She'd lost her doll, fallen a dozen and more times, knees grazed, trees cutting her skin, the dead chasing her. Sophia knew she was going to die out there, she'd never see her mamma again, or Carl or Dale or Lori. She was going to get eaten alive like her daddy and she could only hope that she wouldn't turn into a monster herself, like Amy had and Jim. She didn't wanna hurt her mama. She hoped if she did turn, Andrea would shoot her too. Like she'd shot Amy.

But then Bill had found her. He'd grabbed her up and hit them both away until the Walkers had passed them by. He'd protected her, kept her safe and she was grateful but he scared her. Bill was an angry man like her daddy had been, and Merle was and Daryl too. He had a temper and no patience and Sophia was pretty sure, Bill didn't even like her or want her around but he'd promised to help her find her mamma, her family. He said they would be looking for her but they hadn't come, it had been days and they still hadn't come. Sophia didn't believe him.

She'd told Bill about the highway and he'd promised to take her back there, sure her family was waiting for her, but it was quite a treck. Apparently, Sophia had ran and ran much farther than she'd realised. For miles and miles actually and Bill was old like Dale—not _as old_—but he had a bad knee so he was slower.

So they'd started walking, stopping a lot for the sake of Bill's knee but Sophia didn't mind cause he knew how to kill the monsters. They'd walked and walked, getting closer and closer to her family but then the monsters had attacked them. Bill made her hide so he could fight them off but one got his bad leg and he'd been bitten.

After that he'd started to get sick and they'd had to stop completely. They found the small cabin and set up inside it. The sicker Bill got the scarier he became. He talked nonsense a lot—mostly to himself—and he got more violent. She wanted to leave but didn't know how to get back to the highway on her own. She didn't know how to kill the Walkers either and she didn't want to die. She didn't want to be alone again. She just wanted to go home! She wanted her mom!

Bill was gonna turn into a monster and then he'd try to _eat_ _her_! Sophia had been so scared and confused and tired and was so convinced that she going to die in that cabin...then she'd seen Andrea.

At first she thought the Walkers had found them, she even thought they were trying to get in until she saw Andrea's hat and her blonde hair underneath it and a crossbow. The older woman had peeked inside their cabin and Sophia had seen her face and had never been happier in her life! Andrea found her! They _had been_ _looking_ and she'd been found!

Everything was going to be okay...that was until Bill _shot_ Andrea and now Sophia was scared again. She was scared that Andrea was gonna die too. She couldn't die! She'd saved her, she couldn't die now it wasn't fair!

* * *

><p>"You can't die!" Sophia cried out, much too loud in the small space they were in.<p>

The two adults who had been engaged in a mightily intense staring competition turned to her in surprise.

Sophia stared at Andrea with large brown eyes full of salty unshed tears, "Please, Andrea, _please_?! You can't die, you _found_ me! You're gonna take me back to my mom!"

Andrea's eyes widened in shock. She didn't understand the young girls fear. They weren't very close, yeah she'd spent a little time with her in the weeks since they'd met but not nearly enough to compel _that_ kind of reaction, at least not in Andrea's opinion. It was Amy who loved to be around kids.

"You saved me!" Sophia continued, hysterically, "I thought I was gonna die here, that I'd never see my mom again and then I saw you outside! I saw your hat—" she sniffled, swallowing a sob and blinking her stinging eyes, the tears falling fast down her cheeks, "You found me, Andrea. You were looking for me and you found me, _saved_ me and I don't want you to die! It'll be all my fault!"

Andrea's heart ached when the twelve year old let out a sob and she instinctively reached out, "Oh, sweetie." Andrea whispered, her bloodied left hand brushing the girls hair from her face, "None of this is your fault, y-you were scared."

Sophia merely shook her head in disagreement. She wasn't a little kid. She was well aware that if she hadn't ran, Bill wouldn't have been bitten, Andrea and Daryl wouldn't have been out looking for her. They wouldn't have stumbled across the cabin and Bill wouldn't have shot Andrea thinking she was a Walker. Sophia's actions set all this in motion so it was her fault.

"Yes, it is." Sophia insisted quietly, "And I'm really, really, sorry I ran away. If I hadn't you wouldn't be here, hurt right now. I don't want you to die because of me."

Andrea bit her bottom lip as she brushed away a falling tear from Sophia's dirty, tired face. She'd always gotten the feeling that the young girl before her was intelligent, most likely wise beyond her years thanks to her father's abuse. After all she was right, Andrea was only here because she'd been looking for Sophia. If the girl hadn't been lost, she might never have ended up at this cabin, shot in the side and bleeding more than she'd like to acknowledge. It was clear that Sophia was painfully aware of this, but in all seriousness, the Walkers terrified Andrea too so she couldn't really blame the _twelve year old girl_ for getting scared as well.

"Honey..." Andrea breathed softly, trying to ignore how much it hurt, "...I don't want you blaming yourself for what's happened okay?"

Sophia shook her head again, "But if I—"

"But nothing." Andrea cut in firmly, cupping the girl's cheek, "If you see a Walker you _run away_, that's how it is." She smiled lazily at her, "You did the logical thing, sweetheart."

"I'm still, sorry." Sophia whispered with a sniffle, trying to move closer in spite of the large wooden table that got in her way.

Andrea tucked some strands of hair behind Sophia's ear, stroked her cheek with her thumb and whispered back, "Apology accepted then." The blonde smiled softly at her and the girl forced a small one back.

"C'mere." Andrea instructed gently, pushing herself up partway, resting her weight on her left arm, "C'mon." She tugged Sophia closer into her arms, the girls head resting against her chest.

"It's gonna be alright, honey." Andrea promised softly, "I'm gonna be fine and then Daryl and I are gonna get you back to your mother, okay?"

Sophia nodded against her chest and squeezed her tightly, mindful of her wounded side.

Daryl watched them interact with mild surprise, eyes slightly wide, eyebrows raised. Blondie was good with kids, huh, that didn't surprise him considerin' her job 'n all what _did_ however was for the smart-ass lawyer she claimed to once be the woman was stupid. Sophia was attached to her because Andrea was the first familiar face she'd seen in the hellish four days she'd been lost in the woods. So, naturally, in the kid's eyes Andrea was her saviour, her hero and heroes weren't supposed to die, not when you were twelve years old.

Daryl was incredibly relieved that he'd gone around back.

"Uh...kid?" Daryl called roughly, tapping her on the shoulder, "I gotta help 'er now."

Sophia carefully detangled herself from Andrea and stepped back, turning to him expectantly, "I wanna help."

Daryl nodded once, "Good. Look in 'er bag 'n see what medical supplies she brought. Get everythin' 'ere."

Andrea frowned up at him, troubled, "You're going to let her _help_?" she questioned, eyes full of unmasked disapproval.

"She's a big girl." Daryl defended with a shrug, staring intently at her wound, "'Sides, don' got much ae a choice."

Glancing quickly at Sophia who was still rummaging through her bag, Andrea chewed on her bottom lip, her right hand coming back up to grasp his shoulder, "You really think this'll work?" she queried with anxious hesitance.

Daryl's eyes flashed to hers, full of surprise, "Thought ye _wanted _tae die?" he bit out in a growl, tone harsh and brittle.

Andrea's eyes cut to Sophia again, "We found her, Daryl." She whispered so quietly he had to bend down closer to hear her.

"We _found_, Sophia and she's alive." Andrea's eyes returned to his wet and filling with tears, over what he didn't know, "I may have just gotten some hope back."

Daryl's heart seized a little in anticipation of her next answer, "You wanna live?"

She hesitated, looking to him like she was incredibly conflicted. Andrea wasn't entirely sure how to answer that question accurately. Her emotions were mixed and her thoughts were all twisted up in those said emotions. She had no idea if she wanted to _live _in this world, the way it was now but what she did know is that she didn't want to die right then and there. She wanted to see the look on Carol's face when they brought Sophia back to the Greene Farm. See the love and relief and pure joy on the mother's face. See the happiness and safety in Sophia's when Carol took her daughter into her arms.

Andrea wanted to live to see _that_ and for now that was the best she could do. The question wasn't if she wanted to live, it was if she wanted to die and right now that answer was surprisingly 'no'.

Blinking slowly, Andrea stared up into the electric blue pools gazing back at her and said instead, "I don't want to die, _today_."

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><em>'As always, I request a review again and smile :) so you feel obligated to grant me one haha :P<br>_

_Thanks ;)  
>Rachel xoxo'<br>_


	7. Chapter 7

_'Hi :) It's me, here's chapter 7. I hope ya'll enjoy it. And oh, please bear in mind that I ain't a doctor okay? lol I have zero medical training so let's all just go with it ;)'  
><em>

**Disclaimer: '_The Walking Dead' and all its plots and characters belong too Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, AMC and etc..._**_ (always forget to include that)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven<em>

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Andrea yelped, skin jumping and she flinched away from his hands scowling at them dirtily.<p>

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Please, it's a _wipe_, Blondie chill."

She glared at him, "It's an _anti-septic_ wipe, Dixon. They, hurt!" she growled smacking his shoulder.

"Oi!" He barked at her through clenched teeth, "Am tryin' tae _help_ ye 'ere. Don't hit me."

Andrea fell back onto the table in defeat, a pout pursing her lips.

Daryl's eyes narrowed, thrown by her sudden surrender. Blondie usually put up more of a fight. She was feisty. That's why he liked her. Shaking it off though, Daryl focused on his "patient" and went back to cleaning her wound out.

The blood had spread right across her exposed abdomen and Daryl hastily wiped it off.

Andrea hissed whenever he made contact with her torn up and angry flesh. It stung like a bitch and this was just the beginning too.

Daryl removed the last of the thick red liquid from her stomach and stilled, "Wha' the hell...?" he murmured to himself as he gazed intently down at the two button sized round scars on her torso; one resting just beneath her ribcage and the second inches from her belly button. There was also a long, raised white scar in between them, horizontal.

Daryl tilted his head curiously; he knew what those were. The long one was a surgical scar and the other two...he had a couple himself. Blondie had been shot before?

"It's not a big deal." Andrea spoke up, cutting into his thoughts.

Daryl's eyes flashed to hers and stated simply, "You've been shot. Twice."

"Three times." She corrected smoothly, "But I don't wanna talk about it."

"Good." Daryl bristled, tasting the lie on his tongue, "Cause I don' care, 'n a wasn't gon' ask."

Not true. He _did_ care and he _had_ been about to ask. Now she was even more of a mystery than before and although he was reluctant to admit it, intriguing. There was clearly much still to be discovered about Andrea...shit, he didn't even know her last name.

Daryl wanted to know what else there was too this mysterious woman, but right now _really_ wasn't the time to be askin' those sorts of questions.

Andrea shifted uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny. It really wasn't a big deal, she just didn't remember much about it is all. Made for a lot less interesting story.

"Alrigh'..." Daryl turned his attention back to the girl, "Sophia, get those bandages ready." He instructed calmly, trying to be kind despite the high stress situation they were in.

Sophia nodded affirmatively, "Okay."

Andrea watched the hunter, flinching reflexively when he pulled out the smaller and thinner of his two knives.

"Oh, god." She breathed, twisting away. Was she really about to let him do this?! Maybe she had lost all of her sanity after all. Breathing deeply to calm her racing, pounding heart, Andrea's wide and anxious eyes found the frightened face of a traumatised twelve year old girl and all of her uncertainty vanished. This was her only option, Daryl was her only option and right now Sophia was all that mattered, all that _could_ matter. Getting that girl back to Carol was their number one priority and she couldn't do what she had to do in her current state.

"It's alright." Andrea whispered softly, hand brushing the girl's face with a light touch, "Daryl knows what he's doing but don't watch, okay?"

Sophia grabbed the hand caressing her face tightly, bobbing her head.

"Good." Andrea smiled at her then turned back to her own saviour, "You _do_ know what you're doing here, right? I didn't just lie to her?"

Daryl scowled, despite how valid the question was, "Merle ended up on the wrong end ae a shotgun once."

She snorted, rolling her eyes, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" she chirped teasingly, light laughter closely following, "I'm guessing you didn't take him to a hospital." Andrea assumed confidently, "Since the police tend to get involved with gunshot wounds."

"'Xactly." Daryl confirmed with a tight nod, cracking his neck, "Bitch was a shit shot too." He mused with a menacing glare at Bill before returning his gaze to her again, "A dug 'em outta 'im."

Andrea exhaled slowly, eyes staring up at the ceiling, right hand once again clutching at his shoulder. That comforted her a little, not much but enough. "Do it." She instructed with a decisive nod.

Daryl nodded back, drawing in his own breath. Rolling her shoulders, he clenched his jaw as he slowly brought the blade down towards her flesh.

The tip touched her skin and he stopped.

Andrea snapped her eyes open when the pain she'd been anticipating never came, "Dixon? Wha—why'd you stop?"

His stormy blue eyes found hers and they were full of reluctance, doubt and conflict. He wanted to help her but he didn't like having to _hurt_ her to do so.

"Hey?" Andrea called softly, holding his gaze steady as she read all of that in his eyes, "I trust you, Daryl Dixon." She informed him certainly, "You may not believe that but it's true. You know what you're doing and I trust your judgement but if it helps..." that familiar playful smirk of hers made a sudden reappearance, "...you're really all I've got right now so it's _you_ and it's _this _or I die." She stated plainly.

Daryl's lips twitched. He appreciated the slight comic relief and nonchalance over her life for his benefit but Daryl Dixon was a perceptive guy. He read people and he could see the fear in her eyes, see just how much—dare he even say it—faith she was placing in him and his past experience.

Well shit, he better not fuck up then.

Daryl swiftly sanitised the blade of his knife yet again, as best he could with water and antiseptic wipes. He did the same to his hands one more time and then without looking at her face or acknowledging what he was about to do to her, took the blade to her flesh.

Andrea cried out at the initial contact, her muscles contracting and stiffening before she remembered their current circumstance and clamped her mouth shut.

Daryl dug the tip in and around, feeling for the pellet and trying to inflict the least amount of pain on the blonde squirming beneath his hands as possible.

He'd enjoyed Merle's discomfort. The bastard—although he loved him—had deserved it. Karmic retribution but Blondie was another story.

To her credit, once again, she was barely makin' a sound now. Her teeth were gritted together, jaw clenched and eyes squeezed tightly closed. The nails of her right hand were rippin' somethin' awful into the skin of his left shoulder but Daryl really didn't mind. If it helped keep her quiet and them alive he'd happily let her tear his flesh to shreds. Least he could do.

"Got it!" he announced out of the blue, bringing the pellet to the very surface with the blade, then scooping it out with his fingers.

Andrea breathed a ragged sigh of relief; the feeling of him digging around in her flesh was quite the disturbing experience. It hurt like hell and made her stomach flip violently. Every nerve-ending in her entire body came to life as soon as he touched her side. It was like an electrical current charging through her, it reached everywhere; every inch, every cell stealing her breath and stalling her heart and it was just downright torturous.

He had _how_ many more to go?

"One-one down." Andrea muttered breathlessly, running her tongue along her lips.

Daryl caught that action and was momentarily rendered a little senseless. Her chest was heaving up and down in a very distracting way and he had to swallow hard, his throat drying up. There wasn't time for that bullshit. Yeah, she had a pretty face and her eyes were a little entrancing at times he'd noticed but that was it...except it wasn't. She was more than a woman with nice eyes and a pretty face.

Muscles trembling, Andrea cleared her throat and sought timidly, "How many to go, exactly?" really fearing his answer.

Daryl paused, movements stilling before he cleared his own throat and answered quickly, "A few."

Blue-green eyes narrowed suspiciously. He was being evasive. Daryl Dixon was not evasive; he was a straight-to-the-point kinda guy. That's why she liked him. He didn't do bullshit.

"Daryl Dixon." Andrea articulated irately, "Answer the question."

He raised his wary blue seas to meet her demanding orbs, "You sure ye wanna know?"

Her glare was all the assurance he required.

"Alrigh'..." Daryl sighed wearily, "...there's 'bout a dozen ae 'em embedded." He revealed, eyes watching her carefully.

Andrea's stare was blank. Holy shit.

"Holy shit!" she panted anxiously, wide eyes full of dread. She had to endure _that_ a dozen more times?!

Fuck. No.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Andrea whispered, left hand flying to her forehead, "I can't do that again!" she exclaimed, shaking her head in refusal.

Daryl's face hardened, "Ye gotta." He countered trying to stay calm for her sake. _This _is what he'd been worried about. The woman couldn't stay zen!

"Is something wrong?" Sophia queried fearfully, wide orbs darting between the two adults.

Daryl shook his head.

"There is." Sophia insisted with a frown, "Is Andrea not going to be okay? Can't you get them out?"

He looked down at Andrea pointedly. She tried to glare but it didn't take. Her eyes fell closed and she fought against tears, her mouth twisting in pain as she covered her eyes.

Daryl's face clouded with concern when her shoulders shook once then twice with silent sobs, before she inhaled deeply and cleared her throat.

Andrea dropped her hand from her face and blinked her eyes clear of moisture, then turned her head to the girl, "Of course he can." She assured with a soft smile voice a little choked up, "Everything's okay, it just..." Andrea reached out, cupping her cheek again and whispered, "...it just hurts that's all."

Sophia's eyes filled with concern, her frown deepening but she seemed to appreciate the honesty if the squeeze to the other blonde's hand meant anything.

Sophia's brown eyes moved to Daryl a little uncertain, "But you're helping her right?"

Daryl tried to smile reassuringly, "Yeah."

The young girl nodded at him then went back to repacking Andrea's bag as a means of distracting herself.

Andrea promptly dropped her head back onto the table with a strained sigh, "God."

Daryl touched her shoulder, head tilted to the left, "You good?"

Lips pressed firmly together, Andrea jerked her head but didn't trust herself to speak. Instead she gripped his shoulder, clenched the fist of her left hand and closed her eyes, silently awaiting the imminent torture.

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><em>'I'll post the next chapter probably Friday :) Please, review review review! The are my crack and I'm in need of a fix ;) lol<br>_

_Rachel xoxo'  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

_'Next chapter, just as promised :) This one's a 'lil longer than the last couple. Hope you enjoy.'  
><em>

**Disclaimer:**_** 'The Walking Dead' and all its plots and characters belong too Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, AMC and etc...**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight<em>

* * *

><p>Andrea honestly couldn't take much more of this. Daryl had been digging around for fucking hours! Or, at least, it felt that long to her and with every pellet he chased the pain got worse, the skin surrounding her wound becoming more sensitive and raw.<p>

He'd managed to retrieve six in total so far but it was taking him longer to do with each one, which didn't exactly inspire confidence. He was now onto the seventh and Andrea was fighting the urge to smack the aggravating redneck hick upside the head then snatch that god damn knife from his hand and ram it into _his_ abdomen. See how the hell he'd like it.

But of course she _didn't_ because as much as she despised him right now he _was_ saving her life. And besides that, the only reason she despised him at all was because his efforts to save her, hurt. Andrea got mean and irrational when she was in pain. It wasn't Daryl's fault.

"Almost got it." Daryl mumbled then, almost to himself, narrow eyes glaring at her stomach darkly, brows knitted together.

Andrea sank her teeth into her lower lip to bite back the desperate 'hurry' that tried to escape her mouth.

That would only make him feel bad.

Daryl made a sort of triumphant and smug snort of accomplishment when he pulled the bloody pellet free, "Got the 'lil stubborn bastard."

Andrea opened her eyes to see it and was once again struck by how something so small and perfectly round could inflict so much pain and cause so much damage. It both pissed her off and frightened her.

Puffing out a ragged breath, Andrea pouted pounding the table with her clenched fist and a pathetic, "Ow."

Daryl half smiled, "That's seven." He declared soaking up some of the fresh blood with the gauze Sophia helpfully handed over, frowning when the blonde convulsed under his hands.

"Pain worse?" he questioned tightly, eyes pinned to hers.

Andrea nodded with a quiet whimper, "Yes." then she squeezed his shoulder with surprising strength, "Please...no more."

The desperate, exhausted agony in her trembling voice made him feel...well, Daryl couldn't put a name to it right then but he didn't like it. He actually wanted to make it better for her and the fact that he couldn't made him angry.

"Can't anyways." Daryl replied stiffly, "Others are in too deep." His voice was tinged with barely concealed worriment, mouth twitching. His eyes, however, he didn't have as much control over and they expressed all the apprehension, doubt and concern he was currently experiencing.

Andrea's eyes slowly widened and her mouth fell open.

Daryl grimaced, "Ano. Ain't good, a need tae get ye to Herschel."

Sophia looked up curiously, "Are we leaving? You're done?" she quizzed from her spot beside Bill where she was helping him lift a bottle of water to his parched lips.

"I've done wha' a can." was Daryl's careful answer, trying not to alarm the annoyingly perceptive twelve year old, "Andrea needs Herschel."

"Your doctor friend?"

He snorted, "Close enough."

Andrea managed a small smirk at that. If the farm owner hadn't saved Carl's life with his veterinarian skill set she'd be incredibly sceptical over his ability to help her right about now.

"Gimme some more bandages." Daryl requested, gruff as always but Sophia seemed as used to it as Andrea was and obediently did as instructed, handing over four.

Daryl tore them open one by one and placed them firmly and securely in place over her large wound, dressing it and staunching the persistent bleeding.

Andrea bit her lip again as he did, pain radiating in waves through her body, spreading like wildfire. She wasn't sure which was worse; the burning or the tearing. Both were equally nauseating so it was a coin toss.

Tearing her eyes away, Andrea instead focused her attention on Daryl; the lines on his face, bags under his eyes, dirt on his skin. The determination—that appeared to be a permanent fixture—in his eyes was comforting and instilled a confidence in her while the concentration that twisted his lips up into an odd grimace was amusing.

Daryl had a ruggedly handsome face with eyes old beyond his years and yet the oddest flash of innocence could arise at unexpected and random intervals. He had a painful past, some of which she was now privy too but the majority of which she had no idea. Andrea assumed it was all very dark, although everyone had _something_ dark lurking in their pasts just like everyone had their own dark side. Daryl's was just more obvious, he'd let it harden his outside making him volatile and aggressive, intimidating. A defence mechanism she couldn't dispute.

Watching him now, his caring eyes and gentle touch solidified Andrea's belief that Daryl Dixon has a kind heart, that he was softer on the inside he just didn't trust enough to show it. She liked that knowledge, the softness in his eyes that he wasn't currently burying made him more handsome and endearing.

Almost against her will, Andrea's fingertips slid over his shoulder, tracing his collarbone lightly before jumping around to the nape of his neck and the short, soft hair residing there. She twisted her fingers in it.

Daryl stilled at her wandering touch, stiffening uncomfortably. What the fuck was she doing?!

His eyes flashed to hers, already scowling but when he met the large, round and very blue orbs, the scowl vanished and any snarky tempered remark died in his throat. Why were her eyes so _blue_? Where was the emerald green hue that made them so uniquely hers? Daryl suddenly realised that her tears changed her eyes. Made them a crystal blue colour he hadn't seen before. He missed the green.

Daryl couldn't look away. She was staring at him so intensely, like she was seeing him for the very first time. It made him feel vulnerable again, exposed. That was the second time today she'd managed that. How the hell did she do it? No woman ever had. Carol didn't count 'cause he'd chosen to open up to her when he'd told her the story behind the Cherokee Rose. But Andrea? She did it without his permission, against his will and without realising that she was.

It was infuriating and annoying. He wished she'd stop.

Her hand materialised on his cheek. Daryl now acutely aware of the feel of her soft, clammy skin against his own; rough and heated. It felt nice...comforting even.

Andrea had no idea why she was doing what she was doing or what on earth possessed her to think it was a good idea but she was doing it anyway. The pad of her thumb ghosted across his skin as she gazed into his deep cobalt circles. She couldn't look away. His eyes were hypnotic. _How_ could they possibly be that blue?!

She felt safe with him, knew he could protect her, even in their dire situation and Andrea was thrown by _just how much_ she trusted the man above her. Maybe it was because he was currently trying to save her life and he was really the only chance she had but it felt like more than that. Her opinion of him had come a mighty long way since their first meeting. She used to think he was a dangerous, unpredictable, reckless and uneducated redneck hick.  
>And now...well, she still thought all of those things but she realised now that they weren't all bad things and one wasn't true at all; he wasn't a danger to <em>them<em>, and his temper was less unpredictable now she'd gotten to know him. He wasn't as reckless as he once was, giving forethought to his actions now and he was incredibly smart, probably more intelligent then he hinted at. Daryl Dixon was a mystery, wrapped in a riddle, locked inside an angry, bitter, distrusting man with a crossbow.

She stroked the skin of his cheek with the pad of her thumb, remaining fingers splayed out against his stubble ridden jaw. He had a strong jaw. Andrea liked that, stubble too. She gazed up at him reading confusion, surprise and trepidation in the electric blue pools.

Andrea was sure hers mirrored his exactly. She still didn't know why she was doing this or even exactly what this was or meant. Her head was a little fuzzy and the room was moving. She blamed the blood loss. For everything.

Licking her lips then drawing the bottom into her mouth briefly, Andrea offered a soft, almost shy smile and whispered for only him to hear, "Thank you, Daryl."

He didn't know what to say back. She was thanking him for helping her—even though he'd sorta failed at that—and all he could think about was her lips. He'd never really noticed them before, bein' preoccupied with tryin' to stay alive n' all, plus they'd never been this close before. She had nice lips, full in a kinda perfect way, looked soft too and what she'd done with them; the licking and biting and now the slightly parted pouting.

Daryl was overcome with the sudden urge to kiss them. Not necessarily because he wanted to kiss _her_ in that moment, her lips just looked so damn good. Kissable and it had been a while now thanks to the fucking apocalypse but the wet liquid coating his hands was a harsh reminder of their reality and he angrily shoved those thoughts and images from his mind. He had to get her to Herschel as soon as possible.

"Blood." Andrea breathed, snapping them both out of their own heads.

He frowned, panic creeping in as his eyes flashed to her middle, "What?!"

She smiled, touched by his concern, but shook her head, "No, I mean I've lost quite a bit of blood." Andrea repeated slower, more pointedly.

Daryl met her gaze again and understood immediately; she was trying to explain away her actions in the simplest way possible. He nodded curtly, looking down, lips turning up at the corners, "Righ', course."

It was when his eyes returned to her again that they both acknowledged that her hand was still resting on his cheek and his left was splayed out across her stomach, the right resting comfortably on her hip.

Both parties promptly sprung apart, limbs falling limply.

"We need tae get cleaned up." Daryl declared decisively, moving to retrieve a rag, basin and water, "Clean yer hands ae blood."

Andrea compressed her lips against the sharp pain as she pushed herself upright on shaking arms, swinging her legs off the left side of the table, then did as instructed.

Daryl hastily did the same to his own, neither in any rush to touch the other again, then began rummaging around the few rooms of the cabin, searching for anything that could be of use to them. He found a couple of guns—hunting rifles—and some ammo which made sense really. This place being so deep into the woods it had to have belonged to a hunter in the old world.

Daryl threw the guns and ammo into the bag in the cupboard below them; a long duffle bag like Rick's 'Sherriff' bag he'd risked Glenn's, T-Dog's, Daryl's and his own ass to go back for.

He raided the cabinet some more and was pleasantly surprised to discover a few stray crossbow bolts in a drawer, probably left behind in the chaos of running for their lives. There had clearly been a _lot_ more guns in this cabinet than the two he'd found.

Beggars can't be choosers in a post-apocalyptic world, however, and Daryl was immensely grateful for the five extra bolts he could add to his collection.

* * *

><p>Sophia watched Daryl leave the room—casually stepping over Bill's twitching form—then returned her gaze to Andrea, observing the woman closely. Sophia was kinda in awe a little. Andrea was so brave and tough. Whatever Daryl had been doing looked like it <span>really<span> hurt but Andrea took it without complaint.

Sophia decided she was sorta like a real-life superhero. Carl had been telling her lots about them all before she'd gotten lost. Sophia was more of a Barbie and ponies and dolls kind of girl but the heroes Carl had described sounded really cool. She'd found herself wishing they'd swoop in and save them all from the real-life monsters. But they never came.

According to Carl, superheroes were completely selfless. They devoted all their time to protecting others, the helpless and would happily risk their lives to save another persons. They were strong and brave and tough and had kind eyes and big hearts and they sometimes had really sad pasts. They were always pretty too, or at least the girl heroes were, in Carl's opinion.

Watching Andrea, Sophia decided in that moment that Andrea had all the qualities of a superhero. She was strong, brave and really, really tough. She got hurt looking for Sophia, trying to help her and now she was gonna go willingly out into the woods where the monsters were, _hurt_, just to get Sophia back to her mom.

Andrea was totally a superhero and Sophia couldn't wait to tell Carl that _they_ knew a real-life one. He'd love that.

Andrea was finished washing the blood from her hands now but she had some on her face too. Did she not know?

"Andrea?" Sophia called quietly, creeping away from Bill and sliding up to her side. The side that wasn't all bloody and bandaged.

The older blonde instantly smiled at her, "Yeah, sweetie?"

She bit her lip, "Um...you've got some on your face too." Sophia informed her timidly and Andrea's face fell.

"Oh."

"Here..." Sophia took the rag from her now almost steady hands, "...I'll get it."

Andrea didn't have a chance to object, before the girl set to work and the blonde's heart hurt. A horrible thought forcing its way to the forefront of her mind. How many times had the girl washed blood from her mother's face?

Andrea felt like crying for just a moment until the rage took over and she began fighting the urge to hit something.  
>Oh, what she'd do to Ed Peltier if the bastard was still around.<p>

"All done." Sophia whispered with a small smile, dropping the rag into the basin.

Andrea smiled lovingly at her, "Thanks, sweetheart."

She shrugged, "Used to it."

Andrea winced, eyes snapping closed. That answered her unspoken question. Running her now clean hands through the girls hair gently, Andrea smiled again, "Hi, honey." She whispered, finally getting the chance to really acknowledge the child's presence.

Sophia tried to smile but her lip trembled and her chest grew tight with tears. Andrea's touch reminded her of her mamma and she missed her _so _much!

Andrea moved her hands to the girls face and placed a light kiss to her forehead, "We've been looking for you." She told her quietly, "Everywhere, everyday. Your mom misses you so, so much. She's been so worried."

Sophia dry sobbed, tears springing to her itchy, tired eyes, "I miss her too!" she wailed, shoulders shaking.

Heart breaking a little at her cry, Andrea tucked Sophia's hair behind her ears and dipped her head so their eyes could meet, "I...am _so_ glad we found you, honey."

The damn broke then and tears cascaded down Sophia's cheeks, "I was so scared!" she sobbed heartbroken, "All the time!"

Andrea's own eyes stung and she carefully slid off of the table, leaning back against it for support and pulled the sobbing, terrified child into her tightly.

Sophia's arms flew around the woman's middle, squeezing so tightly she could cut off blood circulation and buried her face in Andrea's chest, "I'm sc-scared, Andrea!" she gasped out through sobs and tears and shaking shoulders.

Her small, thin frame shook violently with each wail and Andrea pressed the girls face more firmly into her chest to muffle the cries.

"It's alright, baby." She soothed softly, one hand rubbing comforting circles into the girls back, "It's okay to be scared but everything will be fine now. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Andrea told her firmly, kissing the crown of the hysterical child's head, then resting her cheek atop it, "It's alright, you're alright now. I've got you, sweet girl. Daryl's gonna get us home. Sshhh..."

Sophia just continued to sob and cry in her embrace, scrawny arms tightening by the second around her saviours middle. She felt so safe and protected and comforted there in, Andrea's arms, so loved and cherished that she never wanted to leave them ever. When Andrea said everything was okay, that she'd be alright, Sophia actually believed her. When Andrea promised to protect her, Sophia knew she meant it.

Yup, she was never leaving Andrea's arms.

* * *

><p>That's how Daryl found them; Sophia wrapped up in Andrea's embrace sobbing her insides out and Andrea holding the girl so close it seemed like she was trying to absorb Sophia completely to shield her from this horrible world.<p>

Even though Andrea's eyes were closed, Daryl could see the light tear tracks shimmering on her cheeks.

Despite the tears and the wailing it was a lovely sight.

Daryl approached slowly and Andrea sensed him right away. Her eyes popped open and sought him out, flashing him a watery smile. He nodded back, gathering up their things while he waited for Sophia to get it out her system.

The girl was traumatised and he didn't wanna make it worse by denying her the right to let it out.

Eventually the muffled wails and sobs regressed to gasping breaths and hiccups. Andrea continued to rub soothing circles into the child's back, whisper comforting words in her ear and occasionally place the odd kiss to her head.

It all seemed to work; Sophia calming down with each word and touch and kiss.

Daryl blew out a relieved breath and closed his eyes. He thanked his lucky stars or the universe or whatever for making it so that Andrea was with him when he'd stumbled across the lost kid 'cause...what Blondie was doin' right now he could never do himself. Dixon's weren't good at tenderness and comfort. In fact, there's a good chance he'd have made the girl cry, accidentally of course.

He just wished the whole 'Blondie-getting-shot' part of the equation coulda been avoided. He really wasn't happy about letting her walk around out there with them pellets still inside her. They could move, tear more, hit somethin' or the blood still leakin' outta the holes could attract some shit-fuck Walkers. They'd go straight for her.

How the hell was he supposed to protect them both in an attack and _not_ get gnawed on himself?! It sounded impossible. At least Blondie was good at improvisin', if the RV-Walker-screwdriver incident on the highway was anythin' to go by but Sophia?

Daryl's eyes landed on the youngest of his two entrusted charges and he sighed. The fact that she was completely helpless when it came to fendin' off a Walker was part of the reason they were in this mess to begin with.

They were fucked...or so it would seem. In Daryl's opinion, however, they'd come too fuckin' far to fail now. He was gonna get those two back to that farm if it was the last thing he did in this screwed up, gone to shit world.

Andrea was brushing the tears from young Sophia's face with the softest expression, Daryl had ever seen her wear. She kissed the girl's forehead again and then pulled her close, Sophia nestling in contentedly on Andrea's good side.

Blondie met his eyes across the small room and it was game on. They were leaving right now. They had to get back to camp before nightfall or they wouldn't all make it alive.

Daryl nodded once then hefted their stuff over to the table.

"Find anything good?" Andrea queried, peering into the half full duffle back curiously.

"Couple rifles." He answered with a shrug, eyes darting to the bag, "Some ammo—not a lot—'n a few bolts."

Her eyes widened, "For your crossbow?" she smirked, eyes brightening just slightly, "Nice."

Sophia squeezed Andrea's waist suddenly as a way of demanding her attention.

The blonde looked down, tensing, "Something wrong, sweetie?"

She nodded, "What about, Bill?"

Both adults froze. _Shit_. They'd forgotten about the dying man on the floor. _Fuck._

Andrea looked at Daryl with conflicted eyes, "We can't take him with us." She stated matter-of-fact, "He's _turning_."

"Ano." Daryl shot back gruffly, internally relieved that Andrea had enough sense to realise that and not insist on bringin' the guy along. His wary and contemplative blue orbs were trained on the old man as he added tersely, "Can't jus' leave 'im 'ere like this neither. Ain't right."

Andrea deflated, lowering herself carefully and slowly down onto the closest chair at the table. _Crap_.

Sophia inched closer to her, back against the table and swung one arm around the woman's shoulders. Andrea, in response, slid her left arm around Sophia's waist while the right pressed on her wound.

Bill looked bad. He looked like Jim had before they'd left him on the side of that road. He didn't have much time left.

"Kill me."

Three sets of eyes cut to the slumped lump one floor, in surprise.

"What?" Andrea wondered, gently, head tilted to the right.

Bill lifted his own with great difficulty, his half-closed haunted and dulling brown orbs found them across the room.

"Kill me." He rasped again, "I don't...wanna turn in-into...one of those rottin', soulless ba-astards."

Andrea's eyes cut to Daryl who was regarding the dying man with a mixed expression of disbelief and respect.

"Please?" Bill begged them, looking both adults in the eye, "Take...the supplies I've g-got with you." His ordered, pushing weakly on his rucksack. Swallowing thickly, Bill's gaze settled slowly on Andrea his eyes full of regret, "Least I can do for...ne-nearly killin' ya."

"Bill..." she breathed, feeling a rush of sympathy for the man across from her, "...that was an accident." Andrea reminded him softly, her eyes full of forgiveness and understanding.

"Damn near fatal one!" Bill snapped darkly, anger directed at himself alone. Violent coughs erupted in his chest and his body jerked. He clutched at his leg, groaning in pain and squeezing his eyes closed.

"I'm done." He told them with unnerving finality, "My wife died three years ago...got no kids. Frie-friends are all dead 'n gone." Bill lifted his gaze to the young man before him, wheezing, "I've gone as far...as I can, son. I'm tired a-and sick. I wanna see my wife." A soft smile pulled his lips up at the memory of her, "I'm ready to go, now."

Daryl turned to Andrea expectantly whether seeking her permission or support he was unsure. Her face was contorted with an array of mixed emotions. She turned her head to meet his eyes, her own full of moisture, and nodded closing them sadly.

Thank fuck for that.

Daryl didn't blame the guy for his choice, he'd probably do the same if their roles were reversed.

"Alrigh'..." the hunter gruffly agreed and Bill's body instantly sagged with relief.

"Thank you." He wheezed with a painful, bloody cough, "Use yer bow...no noise."

Daryl nodded, moving briskly forwards and loading up his weapon.

Andrea stood promptly to her feet and tried to turn Sophia away but the girl ran forwards instead, right past Daryl to crouch at Bill's side.

She smiled at him, "Thanks for helping me, Bill." Sophia whispered gratefully taking his hand in both of hers, "But I'm gonna be alright now so it's okay for you to go." She planted a swift kiss to his rough cheek, "Say "hi" to Gemma for me, okay?" Sophia requested with a soft smile, squeezing his hand tightly.

Bill smiled right back at her, "You...got it...'lil darlin'."

Sophia graced him with one last pretty smile and a squeeze of his hand before scampering back to Andrea, flying into her waiting embrace. Sophia hid her face in the woman's chest with a quiet sob.

Andrea held her close, immensely proud of the young girl's kindness in this man's final moments. She smiled at Bill herself and whispered with a nod, "Thank you."

Bill nodded back, "Yer...very we-welcome...darlin'." then he looked up at Daryl standing over him, "You take care...of your g-girl, son." Bill advised him fiercely, with a pointed glance in Andrea's direction, "Don't lose 'er...she's a-all that...ma-matters in this...life."

Daryl stared silently and stoically at him. There wasn't really the luxury of time to explain to the old man that Blondie wasn't 'his girl' or maybe he didn't want too? Daryl didn't have a fucking clue. He knew he didn't need that extra responsibility and distraction but at the same time he wanted to keep her safe. Fuck, it didn't matter anyway.

He was unsure if Andrea had heard the man—hoped she hadn't; didn't need to make things awkward. Hoped she had too.

Daryl nodded once, stiffly, in reply holding the old man's gaze steadily.

Bill nodded back then closed his eyes with a smile, "Hold on baby...I'm comin' to ya."

Then Daryl released the arrow and Bill was gone.

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><em>'Please leave me a 'lil review? I love them so &amp; it helps to know if ya'll are enjoying it :)<br>_

_Thanks for reading!  
>Rachel xoxo'<br>_


	9. Chapter 9

_'Hey, guys. No I'm not dead lol -almost but no- I am **so sorry** for the delay on all of my fics but I honestly I just...it can't be helped. This year has been exceptionally difficult for me. I suffer from depression which has gotten much worse this year and a developing anxiety disorder creeped up on me this year too, threw me hella off. My self harming has gotten...dangerous and I lost some people that meant the world too me. This year was very nearly my last, I almost didn't make it to my 19th birthday so...serious shit goin' on in the life of me lol. _

_I hope you can all appreciate my struggles and understand that, although I'm trying -and I **really **am- recovery takes time and unfortunately depression can take over your life. It certainly has mine. But thankfully, it seems that the haze is lifting and I'm getting some focus back. This fic isn't the only one I've been able to start working on again so that's good news. :D  
><em>

_I decided to be honest with all of you because I love you guys, you've all really been a network of support and encouragement during one of the worst years of my life so thank you for that. I felt you deserved the truth, even though it's dark and twisted and hard, kinda scary too but...*shrugs*  
><em>

_**Please**, **please** know that if **any** of you ever need someone too talk too, to listen too you or if you ever need help please reach out too me. I love you guys and I want you too be happy, so don't be strangers :)'_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine<em>

* * *

><p>As they moved through the eerily silent forest, back the way they came, Andrea kept a secure arm around Sophia's shoulders. She pressed the girl tightly to her uninjured side.<p>

Sophia fisted handfuls of the woman's shirt, fighting the urge to wrap her arms around her waist and cause her pain. She'd bury her face in Andrea's chest at random intervals; whenever an ominous noise startled her or she felt the tears prick at her sore, itchy eyes. She really wanted her mom and with every step they took she got that much closer to seeing her again. It was hard not to run, as fast as her legs could take her. Run and run and not stop until she was safe in her mamma's arms. But she didn't know the way and she didn't want to leave Andrea or Daryl and Andrea couldn't go any faster. Sophia tried to ignore the wincing and hisses of pain that escaped her saviours lips more often than not, the way her body would tense up or quiver. She tried to pretend she wasn't noticing the leaking blood but she was and it was both scaring and worrying her.

Sophia was worried about Andrea. She was afraid the woman would die before they made it back to camp.

"You alright, sweetie?" Andrea asked in a soft whisper, her hand tangled delicately in the twelve year olds wayward hair.

Sophia nodded, not trusting her voice to speak and kept her eyes down. Andrea was really good at reading people she'd come to notice since they'd fire met months ago. All Sophia had to do was look up into her pretty blue-green eyes—it was weird how they couldn't decide what colour they wanted to be—and the blonde knew exactly what she was feeling or thinking of both.

"Sophia?" Andrea's voice was stern and commanding but her eyes were soft.

It reminded Sophia of her mamma's "stern voice" inside them whether they had children or not.

Sophia was now convinced her mamma had been right and she was pretty sure that Andrea was using hers right now.

"Yeah?" the young girl replied lightly, still staring resolutely at the dirt beneath her feet.

Andrea stopped walking, "Sophia, look at me."

Drawing her bottom lip into her mouth, Sophia dragged her eyes up to meet the woman's all knowing orbs.

Andrea tilted her head and questioned softly, "What's wrong, honey?" running her knuckles down the girls cheek.

Sophia shrugged and replied with a simple and loaded, "Everything."

Andrea's face remained the same, soft features impartial. Running the fingers of her left hand through the child's hair, she smiled sadly and nodded her head, "Yeah..." Andrea breathed with a sigh, "...it kinda is, huh?"

Sophia sighed in relief nodding along. She appreciated the honesty. Adults had the annoying tendency to lie to kids. It made her angry and frustrated.

Bending over to plant a chaste kiss to her charges head, Andrea pulled the girl close again, "C'mon. We need to keep up with, Daryl. We lose _him_, we'll never find our way back." She joked with a chuckle.

It was meant to make the girl smile—which it did—but it was also true and Andrea despised it. She was an independent woman who prided herself in her ability to take care of herself but the reality was, that right now she completely dependent on Daryl Dixon for survival.

If she ever found herself alone in these woods without him, she'd become one of those lost and wandering souls for sure. That fact terrified her. She'd never been so dependent on a man before, had never let herself become that kind of woman. It just wasn't in her nature but this new world had changed them all and not always for the better.

"Andrea?"

Sophia's gentle, uncertain chime of a voice brought her from her thoughts and she looked down with an encouraging smile.

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Sophia chirped gratefully, sounding a little less miserable now.

Andrea frowned, puzzled by the gratitude, "For what?"

"For being honest with me." Sophia answered with serious dark eyes, "Grown ups always lie to us. They never just tell us the truth."

Andrea chuckled lightly, her left hand running up and down the child's back, "We only do that too protect you. That's an adults job."

"I know." Sophia nodded, slowly pouting, "But it _sucks_. Sometimes we don't need to be protected; sometimes we need to be told the truth."

Andrea tilted her head with a small smile pulling at her lips. She'd personally always felt that way too, about certain situations at least.

People underestimated children all the time, when really, they are the most resilient. She'd seen it in her work. Children were survivors and they adapted so much smoother and easier than adults ever could. They were simply never offered the chance to show it.

Andrea nudged the young girl gently, "I happen to agree with you on that." She almost whispered, as if it were a secret.

Sophia's eyes widened and then narrowed critically, unsure of the truth to the older blondes words.

Andrea arched a brow and pursed her lips at the look given.

The giggle passed Sophia's lips before she could stop it.

Andrea's smile widened, "Hey?" She called, nudging her again, "How about you and I make a pact."

Sophia's eyebrows rose slowly and she leaned closer with intrigue shinning in her eyes, "Okay..."

"Let's promise to always be honest with each other."

The girls yes narrowed again, "Even when the truth is scary and hard?"

Andrea nodded affirmatively, "Yes, even then."

With a smile, Sophia quickly hugged her, "Thank you, Andrea."

"You're welcome, honey." Andrea happily replied, hugging her back and planting a kiss to the crown of her head.

Sophia snuggled deeper into her arms in response.

* * *

><p>"You're an incredibly smart girl, do you know that?" Andrea complimented with a serene smile, after minutes of comfortable, comforting silence.<p>

Sophia lifted her head, face lighting up, "Really?! You think so?"

"Oh, yeah!" Andrea promised enthusiastically, grinning right back at the girl, "Definite Ivy League material."

That confused the girl.

"Huh? What's Ivy League?"

Andrea chuckled airily, "Um...it's a type of education that many want but it's hard too get."

Wide eyed and nodding slowly, Sophia contemplated her words then wondered, "Did you have an 'Ivy League' education, Andrea?"

She smiled, full if pride as she nodded, "Yes, yes I did." She answered surely. That particular achievement in her life meant the world to her. Her parents had been so proud. _She_ was so proud of herself, she'd worked her ass off to get in.

"Cool." Sophia breathed staring up at her, "Was it hard to become a lawyer?"

Andrea nodded immediately, "Oh yes. Yes, it was. Many years of hard work but it was so very worth it."

Sophia tilted her head and smiled softly, "I bet you helped a lot of people."

Another achievement to be proud of, even if she never felt like it was enough.

"I did." The blonde confirmed eventually, her smile bittersweet and eyes nostalgic for days gone by.

Sophia watched her with careful eyes before she stated knowingly, "You miss it, don't you."

Andrea closed her eyes, grief seizing her chest. God, there was so much she missed about the old world. About her life before this; her friends...her parents...Amy. There was just so much and it was all gone now.

Straining a smile, Andrea looked down at her and offered a quiet, "Yeah, I do."

Sophia nodded and went quiet for a few minutes before speaking again, "I miss my best friend." She whispered with a sad sigh.

Andrea sighed sadly with her, "Yeah, me too. What was your friends name?"

"Alexis." the girl chirped brightly, grinning at the memories of sleepovers and bike rides and baking and playing house.

"Hilarie." Andrea offered softly, staring aimlessly ahead, "My best friends name was, Hilarie."

"Was she a lawyer like you?"

"No." Andrea shook her head, "She was a police officer—a detective."

Sophia gazed off into the distance, eyes full of grief and a deep crease to her brow when she whispered, "I hope, Lexi is okay."

Andrea merely pulled the girl closer and smoothed down her hair.

She wanted desperately for Hilarie to be alright too but she wasn't hopeful at all. Hilarie still worked in New York and the cities were hit first and hardest. Considering the state of Atlanta, Andrea honestly didn't see how her friend could've made it out alive.

Hilarie was a resourceful woman for sure; tough as hell and strong as nails and incredibly intelligent but..._no-one_ had seen this coming. Unfortunately, Andrea didn't have any hope for Sophia's young friend Alexis either.

"Andrea?" Sophia whispered, her voice thick and shaking with tears, "Do you think, Lexi is still alive?"

Andrea's blue-green eyes filled with sadness and empathy for the poor girl staring up at her, "Honestly?"

Sophia nodded, swiping away a falling tear.

Andrea stopped walking and placed her hands on the girls cheeks, "I don't know, sweetheart and I can't know for sure." She wiped away some more tears with her thumbs, "But..." Andrea's face fell and she tilted her head before shaking it, "...I...not many people survived, Sophia you know that."

Sophia squeezed her eyes closed as her heart hurt with loss and gripped at the woman's wrists, sniffling.

"You can hope." Andrea suggested with a small smile, "There's nothing wrong with that at all but...even if Lexi _is_ alive out there somewhere, Sophia honey I think the odds of you seeing her again are very slim." the blonde admitted truthfully, her heart aching for the child.

Sophia let out a sob before burying her face in Andrea's chest, the older woman holding her tight.

"I'm sorry." Andrea whispered thickly, rubbing the girls back and kissing her head.

"You two wanna quit yer yappin' 'n keep up?!" Daryl barked sharply over his shoulder, making both blondes jump.

Andrea looked up and over with a glare then simply rolled her eyes at the infuriating man.

Sniffling, Sophia turned her head against Andreas chest, staying exactly where and how she was, making no effort to move away. The girl scowled at him then her brow furrowed, "Why is he always so angry?" She questioned softly, puzzled by it.

Andrea snorted, wiping at her own cheeks, "I think it's in his blood honey."

Sophia shuddered in response to that, "I didn't like his brother. He scared me."

Andrea smirked at how perceptive the girl was and nodded, "Yeah, sweetie. Merle has some issues." was her quiet comment.

Yes, she realised she was still using present tense but Andrea did honestly believe that the bastard was still alive out there...somewhere. It wasn't just for Daryl's benefit.

"Goldilocks!" Daryl snapped, staring at her with an angry scowl marring his face.

Hands on Sophia's shoulders, Andrea glared right back, "We're coming, Dixon and don't call me that!"

* * *

><p>Sophia swallowed a giggle. They kept fighting with one another and yet they never really seemed all that mad at each other. It was nothing like how her parents used to fight; that always scared her and it always ended in violence and screaming.<p>

"C'mon, Sophia." Andrea urged, quickening her pace to catch up with him and dragging the girl with her.

"Andrea?" She called quietly, tugging on the woman's arm to slow her down again.

Andrea glanced down with a frown but answered politely, "Yes?"

Sophia glanced fleetingly at the man ahead then queried innocently, "Should I be afraid of Daryl too?" playing nervously with her hands, big round eyes searching and serious. "Cause I was afraid of my dad and of Merle and they were both really angry men. Daryl's angry all the time too." Sophia shuffled closer to the older blonde, looking back at the Dixon in question curiously, "Should I be scared of him?"

Andrea pressed her lips together and blinked. This was an unexpected line of questioning. Humming softly, she tilted her head asking instead, "_Are you_ afraid of, Daryl?"

Sophia tilted her own head, still watching him, then slowly shook it, "Noooo." She drawled in reply, blinking up the woman, "But should I be?"

Andrea smiled softly and shook her head, "Absolutely not. Daryl's a good man, Sophia, he'd never hurt you." She assured the girl assertively, "He's been _so_ determined to find you; out every single day and night—he's the reason we did, sweetheart." Andrea tucked some of Sophia's hair behind her ear, "Daryl is nothing like his brother or your father, I promise."

Sophia turned back to him thoughtfully asking, "Do _you_ trust him, Andrea?"

"Yes." The blonde replied immediately staring at the back of him also, "With my life."

That seemed to do it.

"Okay." Sophia chirped with a nod, "Then I'll trust him too."

Andrea gave a small nod of approval, "Wise choice." She commented with a soft smile, allowing the girl to take her hand and pulled her forwards, dragging them up to Daryl's side.

He barely glanced at them, grunting a short and simple, "Keep up."

Andrea smirked and Sophia giggled quietly.

Daryl scowled at the child but she just grinned up at him, no longer afraid of the fact that she wasn't afraid of him.

"How much longer?" Sophia wondered aloud to the tracker, an unhappy frown twisting her face as she squinted against the sun's rays, "My feet hurt and I'm hungry."

Andrea began digging through her bag for the jerky she'd thrown in there for herself and passed it off to the girl with a soft, "Here, honey."

Sophia's face instantly lit up and she eagerly grabbed for the food with an enthusiastic, "Thank you!"

A warm smile graced Andrea's features and she chanced a glance at Daryl, surprised to find his eyes on her. She sent a smile his way which, of course, he didn't return.

Instead he stomped over and sought under his breath, "How's the side?" glancing pointedly down.

Andrea swept her gaze over Sophia—who was successfully distracted by the jerky—then grimaced, "It hurts but I can deal." was her honest admission, throwing in a casual shrug.

Daryl's eyes narrowed, pretty certain she was downplaying the pain, then pointed to it, "Can I?"

She looked down and nodded, helpfully peeling away her hole-ridden and blood soaked tank top for him.

As gently as he could, Daryl pulled back the bandage to observe the wound; some holes were a little bigger and blood was oozing steadily from each but it seemed to be slowing down. He replaced the gauze and she rolled down her top.

"Well?" Andrea inquired with a nervous cringe.

He shrugged, "Still bleedin' but not as much. A think it's stoppin'." Daryl shared calmly but his eyes were still narrowed at her middle and his face was pinched and tight with worry.

She inhaled deeply.

"Let's keep on." He ordered, his voice unusually soft, "Get you back to Herschel 'fore it gets worse again."

Andrea complied, reaching for their young charge, "We're moving, hon."

The girl walked between them; Daryl in front, Andrea behind. That way they couldn't lose her.

"How much longer?" Sophia quizzed Daryl, frown on her face.

Andrea chuckled at the irate sight the question drew from Daryl's lips before he answered gruffly.

"While yet."

"But _how long_?!" the girl persisted, desiring a more detailed and specific answer, "I'm tired."

Daryl growled, repeating sternly, "A while."

"But that isn't an answer, Daryl!"

"It's all yer gettin', kid!"

"Well, I don't like it!"

Andrea laughed quietly too herself at his annoyance, highly amused by the two's banter. Sophia was much more at ease in his presence now.

The blonde silently listened to their bickering with a wide grin on her face and laughter in her eyes until a flash of pain shot through her middle, so intense it had her doubling over and stumbling towards the nearest tree.

Daryl spun around at the new noise, crossbow at the ready. One hand came to rest protectively on Sophia's shoulder but he didn't find the Walker he was expecting. Instead he found Andrea bent-double and clinging to a tree with one hand, the left, pressed against her side.

"Fuck." He cursed quietly then bolted towards her, "Sophia stay there." Daryl ordered tensely over his shoulder, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Hey, Blondie..." He greeted quiet and tense when he reached her side, "...ye, alrigh'?"

Andrea moaned in response, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Sucking in a sharp breath, she forced it out through gritted teeth, gasping, "'Gimme a minute." She requested stiffly, grip tightening on both the tree and her side.

Nodding briskly, Daryl stayed close and silent, eyes jumping between her and Sophia and their surroundings while he waited.

"A-Andrea?" Sophia called timidly, wide eyes fearful once again as she took two steps closer.

The blonde glanced up but couldn't soothe the girls fears on account of her deep breathing—she was desperately trying to allow the nausea to pass _without_ throwing up—so she turned pleading eyes on Daryl.

"S'alrigh'." He assured the twelve year old calmly, "Goldilocks jus' needs a minute is all. She's okay."

Andrea scowled darkly at that god damn nickname, throwing out her left hand to swat his arm, stingingly.

Daryl's eyes flashed as he turned to her but there was a small, smug smirk on his lips which only served to anger her further.

"Damn it, Dixon! Do not call me that!"

He sniggered at her fury.

Andrea glared death at him and growled.

Then Sophia screamed.

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><em>'I hope you all enjoyed this :) Next couple chapters are already written out I just need to type 'em up. I'm hoping to get a least one more chapter up before Chistmas. That is my aim :D Please leave a review so I know you don't all <strong>despise<strong> me lol and that you're still interested in this story.  
><em>

_Love, Rachel xoxo'  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

_'Next chapter as promised! :D Hope you all enjoy it. Next update will most likely be Boxing day :)'  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten<br>_

* * *

><p>Both their heads snapped towards the girl and they stilled, all banter abruptly abandoned.<p>

"Oh, shit!"

"Fuck!"

The two adults exclaimed together before Daryl handed off the duffle to Andrea and bounded forwards.

"Sophia!" he whispered harshly, violently tugging the frozen child back by the shoulder, turning and pushing her in Andrea's direction.

Eyes wide and body tense, Andrea clutched the girl to her body as she watched Daryl silently creep towards the rotting corpses shuffling towards them.

"Andrea!" Sophia gasped out, terrified, pressing herself tighter and closer to the blonde, "Walkers!"

"I know." Andrea whispered back, tightening her hold on the girl at the terror she heard in the twelve year olds voice.

There were five of them. Five! Five hungry, decomposing Walkers and only _one_ distracted Daryl Dixon.

"Shit!" Andrea cursed darkly, heart hammering in her chest as he crept closer and closer.

What really freaked her out though, was the fact that all five sets on empty, lifeless eyes were concentrated solely on _her. _They could smell her blood.

"Shit!" she cried again, shuffling backwards.

Sophia tugged forcefully on the strap of the woman's bag, "Andrea, they're staring at you!" she whispered frantically, "They're _heading for us_!"

Daryl glanced back at them in that moment and their eyes locked. Andrea shook head at him, pleading with her eyes for him not to do this. He was outnumbered and distracted by herself and Sophia. He could get himself killed and she couldn't help him.

Daryl glared fiercely at her when she took a small step forwards anyway and held up his hand; silently ordering her to stay put.

Andrea compressed her lips. Her reluctance was stupid, she _knew_ they couldn't just make a run for it. Staying put and fighting back was their best option. But the thought of Daryl losing to those flesh-eating monsters was nauseating...and terrifying.

"There's too many!" Sophia cried fearfully, "He's out numbered."

"Sshhh!" Andrea hushed her, pushing the child further back as Daryl released his first arrow, taking out the first and closest Walker.

Andrea turned to the girl, eyes frantically scanning the surrounding trees for a secure place to hide her.

"There." She pointed behind Sophia at the three large, thick trees spaced closely together, almost triangular in their placement creating a nice little alcove to fit into, "Go hide in those trees and don't come out until Daryl or myself come get you." Andrea ordered seriously, pulling off her own bag and passing both it and the duffle to the girl, "Go, Sophia."

She stared up at the blonde with wide, frightened round orbs, "Andrea..." Sophia whispered, voice trembling and her eyes steadily filling with tears, "Nooo."

"Yes." Andrea insisted with a firm nod, "Hide, right now."

Sophia released a broken sob before scurrying off to the trees.

Blowing out a slow, calming breath, Andrea stood straight and reached for her weapon. She stared down at the cold, hard metal in her hands and hesitated. A gunshot was the cause of this, another would only make it so much worse.

The wiz of another arrow reached her ears and Andrea switched her gun out for Daryl's knife. The very one thats blade had been tunnelling about her abdomen hours before.

She sent a smile of reassurance in Sophia's general direction—the alcove hiding the girl from even her view—then she spun around, intent on going to aid Daryl in his fight but was instead met with the bloody, snarling face of yet another hungry Walker whose open jaw and ghastly, broken teeth were bared threateningly.

It was _right there_, barely a breath between them and before Andrea could fully register its presence, the things hands were on her and they were falling to the ground and a blood-curdling scream tore through her throat.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Daryl cursed loudly when his eyes found the cause of Sophia's terror. Walkers. Motherfuckin' Walkers!<p>

He _knew_ this would happen; the woods were full of 'em, all wandering aimless and solitary but as soon as that gun went off they'd come together and head towards it, towards _them_...and here they were.

He shoved Sophia back as he moved forwards, throwing a fleeting glance back at Andrea over his shoulder. Her eyes were on the kid which was good cause that meant she missed the flash of tight distress that contorted his face.

His focus turned to the advancing Walkers before following their line of sight and landing pointedly on her bleeding side. If he could smell the coppery scent her blood left in the air, then the undead certainly did.

They were gonna head for her but like hell they were gonna get 'er. Daryl wasn't gonna let the fuckers anywhere near Andrea. Over his dead body.

He took down the first effortlessly. The stupid rottin' bastards hadn't noticed him yet, they were too focused on Andrea. Speakin' of, he snuck a quick glance her way—if she'd decided to come even a lil bit closer to all this he was gonna shoot 'er himself—and did a double take; Sophia was gone. _What the fuck?!_

A nasty and much-too-close-for-comfort snarl stole his attention and he turned to the right, back still against the tree. Daryl took the second one down with the same amount of ease as the first, then he bent-double and yanked his bolt free.

He'd just re-loaded his crossbow when her blood-curdling scream tore through the forest and everything just stopped. When he peered around the tree he was greeted with the most disturbing image imaginable; Andrea was on the ground, flat on her back, with a Walker on top of her. Her hands shoved at its shoulders while its snapping jaw got closer and closer to her exposed neck.

Every muscle in Daryl's body spasmed, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. Fear ignited within him with surprising force and he leaped towards her.

"ANDREA!" the howl left his lips before he'd registered the need to call her name.

There was a growl from behind and he spun around, smacking the nearest of his final three attackers across the head with his crossbow while he pulled his largest blade free.

Daryl turned to the other one and, tugging it closer with his crossbow, drove his blade up under its chin and into the brain. It jerked violently then went limp when he gave the knife a sharp twist. Its foul-smelling corpse hit the forest floor with a thud.

Daryl glanced behind him at Andrea who was still struggling and screaming over the snarling growls and he wanted to scream. Two more were shuffling slowly towards their new prey and Andrea had no idea they were coming.

Releasing an animalistic growl of his own, Daryl rounded on the final two as the fourth tried to stand again. He pinned its arms to the ground at the elbows with his boot-clad feet and rammed his blade through its left eyes. A new and overwhelming violence and blinding determination took over, coursing through his veins. All he could think about was getting to Andrea. All he could hear were her terrified, agonised screams.

He gave the blade one fatal twist and the Walker went limp beneath him. Daryl pulled it free and not wasting another second, pierced the blade through the fifth and final Walkers eye; once, twice, dead. For good this time. Drawing in a quick breath, Daryl yanked it free, snatched up his crossbow an bolted in Andrea's direction.

Then he stopped dead; Andrea wasn't moving and the twitching Walker had its face buried in her neck. She'd lost and now she was gone. He'd failed her and he'd lost her. She was _gone. _

Daryl blinked slow as his world came to a screeching standstill.

* * *

><p>Andrea couldn't breathe. She could feel the rocks and twigs and leaves beneath her back. The weight of the thing on top of her was unexpected, considering its state, and the stench was overpowering. She still wasn't used to the smell, despite the months spent living with it in the air. Its jaws were so close she could feel its black blood dripping onto her skin.<p>

Andrea wanted it _off_ of her, like now, but she couldn't move. She'd never experienced physical pain like this before in her life! The tearing and ripping, not only on the outside but the _inside _too; it froze her lugs and made her stomach roll so violently it hurt. Her vision was unfocused and marred by annoying sporadic black spots.

Andrea could faintly hear her name being called but it sounded so far off in the distance. She tried to move but the now limp Walker had her pinned and she didn't have the strength to move it so she just gave up. It was easier, giving up, but then a twig snapped to her left, closely followed by a gurgling growl.

Andrea's neck snapped in said direction and her eyes bulged when the saw them over the corpses head.

"Fuck!" she screeched breathlessly, heart pounding harder against her ribcage.

There were two more corpses ambling towards her, ravenous and threatening.

With a sudden strength she'd been certain she no longer possessed in her current state, Andrea rolled the lifeless Walker off her body, freeing herself, and yanked the blade free from under its chin.

The nearest of the two Walkers, stumbled over a rock, hit the ground right in front of her and started clawing at her feet.

Andrea scurried backwards, feeling for her gun amongst the dry foliage, sending a swift strike to the things face too fend it off.

When her finger found the comforting metal of her gun, Andrea breathed an audible sigh of short-lived relief before her flight or fight response kicked in and her survival instincts took over.

Without another thought, Andrea dived at the Walker, pinning it down with her knee in its back, it face in the ground and then she struck the back of its head four times with the butt of her Ladysmith before driving the length of the blade into its ear.

Daryl stood staring, just a little dumbfounded as the blonde took down two out of three reasonably quick. The third approached her fast and he raised his crossbow to dispatch the ugly bitch but it was already on Andrea. He couldn't take the shot without the risk of hitting her too, so instead he charged forwards.

Andrea yelped sharply when dead hands grabbed at her shoulders. She hadn't caught her breath yet! Shrugging off the hands, Andrea twisted around to the right which was an exceptionally terrible idea. White hot, searing pain exploded across her abdomen and with a brutal and tortured shriek, she crumbled to the ground.

Daryl ran faster, yelling her name as she fell, immediately assuming she'd been bitten.

Sucking in a struggling, laboured breath, Andrea grasped the handle of the knife in her right hand and stared defiantly up into the dead, yellow eye gazing coldly back at her.

Reaching up, Andrea grabbed at the matted hair tightly, holding its head in place and plunged the blade deep into the empty eye socket, finishing off with an abrupt twist.

The thing went limp and so did Andrea, the forest falling silent once again.

* * *

><p>"ANDREA!" Daryl boomed, dropping down beside her, abandoning his crossbow to wrench the dead, decomposing monster off of her, "Andrea?!" he cried again stiffly, frantic eyes scanning her form for that fatal bite.<p>

Her eyes were tightly closed, hands limp and she did not appear to be breathing.

Brow furrowed deeply, Daryl moved his right hand to her neck and pressed his two fingers to her creamy skin, feeling for a pulse.

Andrea's eyes snapped open at his touch, wide orbs staring unblinking into his troubled deep blues.

"You holdin' yer breath, Blondie?" he asked her uncertainly, fingers still to her neck.

Lips pursed and jaw clenched, Andrea nodded jerkily, her left hand flying up to grip the wrist at her neck with crushing strength.

Daryl's brow creased further, his body tensing, "Gotta breathe, girl." He reminded her casually while his eyes and his free hand moved down to her injured side.

"AH!" Andrea cried out loudly when his fingers _grazed_ her wounds.

He immediately withdrew his fingertips, quite startled by her reaction, to find his fingers saturated and dripping with her deep crimson blood.

Daryl growled darkly, "Fuck." And scowled at her abdomen, pulling his hand free from her hold, "A need tae check it."

She shook her head vigorously, "N-no, no!"

He merely rolled his eyes and lifted her tank top anyway.

Andrea gasped out, her body jerking violently.

Daryl's face hardened at what he found; the layers of thick gauze were now soaked through with blood and it was still leeching steadily out. His eyes snapped up to her face, which he noted this time was two shades paler than before, maybe even three.

Swallowing thickly—and despite knowing the pain it would cause—Daryl pressed forcibly down.

Andrea screamed, gripping his shoulder and the dirt ground in a white-knuckled grasp. She couldn't contain the agony.

"Sophia!" he snapped, stern and demanding but the skinny pre-teen failed to appear.

Chest heaving and sweat littering her skin, Andrea tugged at his shoulder, informing him breathlessly, "She wo—won't come...out un-until you...go get her."

"What?!" Daryl barked furiously, glaring down at her.

Andrea swallowed thickly, squeezing her eyes closed again, "Made her hide." She raised her left arm and pointed behind her, "Trees."

He frowned in that direction, reluctant to leave her to bleed out _but_ the kid had the medical supplies and he needed them to stop that happening. "Fine!" Daryl exhaled, snatching up her hands and pressing them down on her side.

She hissed, trying to remove them defiantly.

He growled at her, "Don' do tha'! Keep 'em there or you'll bleed out, Goldilocks."

Andrea opened her eyes to glare fiercely at him, "Dick." She spat, livid but still did what he told her, albeit grudgingly.

Up like a shot, Daryl raced towards the group of said trees, "Sophia?!" he barked impatiently, "Sophia!"

A quiet sob caught his attention and Daryl spun to the left and found Sophia wedged amongst the large thick trees, partially hidden by their wayward branches. Andrea's shoulder bag was on her knees, the duffle at her feet and she had her hands covering her ears, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Daryl's stomach tightened and his pounding heart throbbed for the poor kid. The sight of her; tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping from her chin, teeth piercing her bottom lip was pretty heartbreaking. He crouched down in front of her, pushing the branches from his view and whispered her name, taking hold on her elbow the remove one hand.

Sophia screeched. Daryl cringed. Andrea panicked.

"Sophia?!" she demanded tightly, voice a lot stronger than before, "Daryl what's going on?"

"A scared 'er." He answered shortly, dipping his head to catch her now wide, open startled eyes.

"Hey there, lil' bit." Daryl greeted her soft and careful, keeping his hands to himself, "Ye good? It's all over now, Walkers are gone."

Lip trembling, body shaking, Sophia swallowed hard and whispered, "Andrea?" new tears springing to life. She'd heard all the noises; the groaning and screaming and him yelling, it definitely wasn't good, "I heard her screaming."

Daryl clenched his jaw and his muscles twitched.

The kids face fell and she sprang out of her little hole without warning and running without pause towards the blonde lying on the ground.

"Andrea?!"

Daryl felt an unsettling sense of Déjà vu wash over him as he lifted the bags and followed after her.

"I'm okay." Andrea tried to reassure Sophia with a weakly forced smile but the child wasn't to be fooled this time.

Sophia shook her head and countered, "No, you're not." wide eyes on the deep crimson blood that could now only be described as 'gushing' from the woman's side.

Andrea, first wiping her dirt and blood covered left hand on her pants, reached up to stroke the girls cheek with a gentle smile before taking her hand and squeezing it.

Sophia clutched at it with both of hers as hard as she could.

Kneeling down at her side again, Daryl cause Blondie's eye briefly then went silently on without a word.

Andrea kept her eyes on Sophia; expression carefully controlled, lips firmly compressed and holding her breath while he replaced the dripping red gauze with fresh dry ones.

"How bad now?" she quizzed him tightly once he'd finished taping down the thick bandages.

Daryl raised his startlingly bright blue eyes to her afflicted green-blue pools, his eyes said it all. He watched her lids slip closed and her chest heave as she released a shuddering breath and he briefly wondered how this time she'd managed to keep her orbs free of tears.

"We gotta move." Daryl stated without room for argument, "The bleedin's worse, tears bigger 'n deeper..." he trailed off glancing subtly at Sophia.

Andrea inhaled slow and deep trying to calm her racing heart; the harder it pumped the fast she'd bleed and that would be counter-productive.

"Get me up." was her austere command, orbs full of unyielding determination.

Eyebrows rising, Daryl smirked down at her, taking her proffered right hand in his and lifted her carefully to her feet, "Ye good?"

Andrea stared wordlessly into his eyes; lips pursed, muscles tense, jaw clenched until she nodded once and exhaled slowly, "If by 'good' you actually mean "can you stand" then yeah." Andrea quipped with the barest trace of a smirk on her lips, "Not entirely sure if I can stay on my feet without assistance though." She added with a grimace.

Sophia immediately slid up to her left side and hooked the taller woman's arm around her thin shoulders.

Andrea's face instantly softened, eyes brightening and she pressed the girl's face to her chest, kissing the top of her head.

Daryl—satisfied that she was stable—dropped to the ground to retrieve a spare rag and a bottle of water promptly washing his hands clean on her blood again. Then he stood and nodded at hers, "Gimme..."

Andrea obliged, holding out her right hand with a small smile of thanks.

He didn't return it with one of his own, instead focused solely on the task at hand so they could move the hell on. That's when he noticed it, there, on the underside of her forearms; a long, reasonably thin but deep enough to draw blood, jagged _scratch_.

Daryl stiffened and his head snapped up sharply.

Andrea slowly frowned at him, confused orbs growing wary. The look in his eyes...

Sophia glanced between them, her stomach fluttering nervously at their change in demeanours.

Daryl swallowed hard, feeling the crushing weight of failure and dread heavy on his shoulders. This wasn't fair she'd fought so hard and done a damn good job too. She'd beaten the fuckers damn it!

Daryl tightened his hold on her hand while his eyes returned to the death sentence marring her perfectly smooth skin. His insides plummeted and his chest seized.

He was gonna have to kill her.

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><em>'Another cliff-hanger I know haha. Don't hate me! :P <em>**  
><strong>

_Please review cause they're my crack and I need a hit ;)  
><em>

_Rachel xoxo'  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

___'Yo, me again :) Sorry for the delay but that, in essence, is my life /: lol -(even though it's not funny at all to be honest)- Hope it was bearable and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)'_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven<em>

* * *

><p>Andrea glanced down at their hands then back up at his face, growing all the more wary at the twisted and dark expression on his face.<p>

Daryl tore his eyes from the broken skin to Sophia's still tear-stained face and forced his muscles to relax, expression becoming unreadable.

"Daryl?" Andrea called gently, giving his hand a squeeze and tilting her head, "What...what's wrong?"

He jerked his head to the right, "Over here." Daryl demanding, tugging her away but Sophia held her still—well, she _tried_, she did weigh next to nothing.

"You promised!" She exclaimed with a hint of anger in her tone, wide eyes on the blonde, "You promised."

Andrea grimaced, she was torn; she despised breaking promises but she'd much rather know the problem herself first. "Um..." Andrea cleared her throat, throwing the girl a warm smile, "...let Daryl and I talk first, okay sweetheart?" she bargained hopefully, stroking Sophia's cheek lightly.

Daryl dragged her away by the wrist before the child could answer but instead of speaking he dropped her hand and began to pace up and down, hands on his hips.

Andrea swayed on the spot and he dashed forwards, catching hold of her just in time.

She grappled at him, clinging tightly, unstable, "Whoa..." Andrea breathed, wide eyed and licking her dry lips, "Guess that answers my previous question."

Daryl merely stared at her, guarded and relentless and apologetic.

Andrea felt the dread fill her, "Wh-what is it? Why—Daryl, _why_ are you looking at me like that?" she queried, anxious and quivery.

He remained silent and stoic.

"Damn it!" Andrea smacked his chest, "Seriously, Dixon you're freakin' me the fuck out!"

In response, Daryl grasped her right arm and held it up to her face, "What's tha' look like tae you?"

Bending her arm into her chest, Andrea's face paled even further at the sight of the uneven, jagged tear running from her elbow up about three inches long.

She raised her eyes to his face, orbs slowly going blue before his own as they welled with hot, salty tears, "I...I didn't—" she swallowed thickly, squeezing her eyes closed, "I don't even know which one..." watery eyes glanced around at the three corpses, "I didn't feel it."

Daryl watched one solitary tear make its way over her high cheekbone and down the sun-kissed skin and was struck by an unexpected desire to reach out and brush it away.

Clearing her throat, Andrea inhaled shakily, closed her eyes and then turned her head back to him. When she reopened her lids and looked into his eyes the moisture was gone from her own—only the tell-tale glistening shimmer left behind—and the green hue he favoured so much was returning.

"Andrea..." he breathed but was at a loss for words to say.

Andrea smiled sadly at him and stated with frightening resignation, "I've been scratched...by a Walker."

Daryl flinched subtly at her words and he took a step closer instead of the predictable and expected step back.

There was only acceptance in her eyes but if Daryl looked that little bit closer he could see the bitterness lurking beneath. She no longer _wanted_ to die—at least not this way—and was now slowly doing just that.

Andrea's gaze found his crossbow and she nodded too it, "You have to kill me, Daryl."

He flinched again, this time more obviously, "Whoa, hey..." Daryl shook his head at her despite having had that very same thought himself, "...slow down, Blondie. Let's be sure 'fore ye go offin' yersel'."

She arched an elegant brow at him questioningly.

Daryl scowled at her, "A sure as hell ain't gonna do it!" he barked fiercely then pushed her gently back into the nearest tree trunk, "Don' move."

"Wait." Andrea countered sharply, tugging him back by the shirt, "Daryl stop, what else could it be?" she wondered sceptically, eyebrows both raised.

His mouth hung open once again at a loss.

Andrea licked her lips and swallowed, "Exactly, so either you do it or I do it myself but I am not going back to that farm."

Daryl frowned deeply, "Why the hell not?!"

"I won't put you and Sophia in danger like that." She insisted stubbornly, "I'm _infected_, Daryl. I'm a ticking time bomb!"

Daryl glared hatefully when she said that word and exhaled, "Jus'..." he held up one hand and met her determined gaze just a little bit of pleading seeping through, "...gimme a minute, yeah?"

Pressing her lips together, Andrea gave a small nod, slowly releasing his shirt from her fist. He ran off towards the nearest of the three corpses.

Andrea heaved a weary sigh and pressed her right hand to her side. It was wet with blood immediately and she cringed.

"Andrea?"

The blondes eyes darted up to find her charge coming towards her, "No!" Andrea ordered before she could stop herself, holding up her free hand, "Sophia, no stay there."

The girl frowned deeply, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest, "_Why_!?" Sophia demanded sounding surprisingly both firm and stern.

Andrea smirked for _just_ a second at the childs sass, then her face fell again, "I've been scratched Sophia so...stay away."

Sophia stopped dead at that revelation and her face paled, "Noooo..."

Andrea's heart broke in her chest, "Oh, Sophia..." she breathed feeling her eyes well and her chest tighten.

"It's not fair!" Sophia exclaimed, stomping her foot like the child she was and shaking her head vigorously. Tears were already rolling down her dirt smeared cheeks.

"Sit down sweetie." Andrea ordered weakly, her voice unsteady again and now laced with her own angry tears, "Sit, Sophia." She repeated, pointing at the ground and briefly registered that it sounded more like she was addressing a dog than a child.

The little girl silently slid down to her knees obediently, teeth worrying her bottom lip.

Briefly closing her eyes, Andrea pressed more securely down on her still heavily bleeding side. She felt nauseous and dizzy and with a pained wince, Andrea slid slowly down the tree trunk to the ground.

* * *

><p>Daryl snatched up the partially decomposed hands, checking under the broken fingernails for any slivers of human flesh but there was nothin' except dirt. He checked the teeth too just in case but still found no human flesh in any of the walkin' corpses. The gnarly things hadn't eaten n days by the looks of it.<p>

They hadn't cut Blondie, she wasn't infected.

Daryl released a heavy sigh a bowed his head, sending up a silent prayer of thanks to anyone who was listening. He lifted his head when a thought occurred; Blondie may not be infected but she _was _stubborn as hell. The aggravating woman would demand some other explanation and the lawyer in 'er would need evidence to support that explanation and with a maddened growl Daryl began searching the forest floor.

He found it where she'd fallen.

There was a sharp, pointed rock in the dirt with fresh blood across its jagged edge. That was the cause.

Still on one knee, Daryl closed his eyes and exhaled with pure relief. The unbending evidence against her thought–to-be imminent death made him believe it more. That simple thought of her being infected, of knowing what she would slowly and painfully become and what would have to be done about it...what _he_ would have to do apparently, it had just felt _wrong_. More wrong than if it had been anyone else, himself included.

Daryl couldn't stand the thought of Andrea turnin' into one of those filthy, disease-bearin', poxy bastards. And now he wouldn't have to watch it happen.

_Well, thank fuck for that._

"Hey, Blondie guess wha'?" Daryl called with a smirk rising up—rock in hand—and turnin' to her but she wasn't where he left her, well she wasn't on her feet and her eyes were closed.

"Fuck." Daryl cursed darkly, "Andrea!" he snapped urgently, boots pounding on the ground, crunching the leaves as he ran for her.

"Andrea?!" Daryl dropped to one knee in front of her and gave the woman a shake, "Hey?! C'mon girl look at me."

There was still a deep grimace marring her pale features so _was_ still conscious.

Daryl's hands jumped to her face, "Andrea?" he called gently and her dull orbs slowly opened.

"Hi..." she rasped out in barely a whisper, her lids falling closed again.

"_Noooo_..." he drawled deeply, patting her cheek, "Keep those pretty eyes open, Blondie." Daryl ordered, the compliment just slipping out.

A lazy smile pulled at Andrea's lips as her eyes fluttered open again and she glazed into his, "You think...my eyes are...pretty?" her smiled widened when she tilted her head at him, "I like...your eyes too."

Daryl's features grew more troubled when he tore his gaze from her face to examine her wound again; there was more blood loss and despite her pressing on it the red liquid continued to ooze out from between her fingers.

"Yer losin' blood, Andrea." He told her grimly, reaching for her bag he'd abandoned by the tree beside her, "A lot. Fast."

Andrea's laze grin fell slowly and she bristled; so far he'd only called her by her actual name when things got 'Dixon serious' which was pretty dire in everyone else's book.

She inhaled deeply, "Yeah...I'm kinda feeling that right now." Andrea admitted with a flinch, hissing and closing her eyes when he lifted her top.

Daryl tore away the bandages and growled; what were once merely holes were now deep tears in her flesh that _really_ like to bleed.

"Damn it, Goldilocks!"

Andrea growled back, as it seemed like he'd chosen to use 'Goldilocks' when he was angry with her, for something entirely out of her control.

Daryl lifted his head so their eyes could meet, "This is bad. Hell if I know what's goin' on with yer insides as well. Fuck." He cursed again, glaring.

With a wince, Andrea swallowed hard with a shrug, "Doesn't matter...I'm a dead woman anyway."

He glared at that too then defiantly held up the guilty rock, "Sorry darlin' but that ain't true."

Her face exploded with bewilderment, "What?"

Daryl waved it in the air then placed the rock in her left hand, "Walkers' are clean, got no flesh under their nails or in their teeth." He glanced fleetingly at her face, tryin' to read her eyes so he'd know where her head was at, "They didn't get ye, Blondie."

Andrea's eyes, pouring with disbelief, snapped up to his all wide and glistening.

He nodded to the rock in hand and she looked down at it, tilting her head curiously.

"That's yer blood, Andrea." Daryl explained simply, when he got the feeling that she couldn't quite grasp the new reality being presented to her, "Ye ain't infected."

She frowned deeply then shook her head and breathed, "Oh..." eyebrows rising, eyes wide.

Daryl pressed fresh gauze—since the previous ones were completely saturated—down firmly, watching as she didn't even register the pain. He narrowed his eyes, wiped his hands hastily on his pants, then grabbed her face, "Hey, Andrea ye ain't gonna die. Hear it, believe it, feel it then get over it."

She simply stared into his eyes unblinking, her _blue_ orbs full of fresh salty tears, "But I...I thought..." Andrea trailed off numbly, bringing both hands up to grip his wrists. She was shaking her head again, mouth agape but silent.

She couldn't find the words but he knew what she was trying to say. It was in her eyes; the pure, untamed relief but the lingering regret too. Sure she was grateful she wasn't gonna become a monster but at the same time, that meant that she was stuck here, in hell, with the rest of them. Definition of bittersweet.

Daryl's thumbs stroked her cheeks without his say and he whispered with a nod, "I know."

The tears fell and her shoulders shook but she didn't make a sound. The trembling got worse though so Daryl dropped his hands, twisted to the side and tapped her a little.

Hands hanging at her chest, Andrea fell against him and closed her eyes, one limp hand curling around his shirt, grasping it in a tight fist.

Daryl said nothing. He settled beside her, right hand squeezing her calf with his eyes focused on her side, wondering how the hell he was gonna slow that bleedin' down long enough to get 'er to Herschel _before_ she bled to death.

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_'Please leave me a review? They are my crack. _

_Rachel xoxo'  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

_'Chapter 12 folks :D Hope you enjoy. I'm a little nervous about the end -can't really explain why- but it's funny so I'm gonna leave it in. :)' _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve<em>

* * *

><p>"You're really not infected?" Sophia sought with a hopeful grin. She was kneeling down on Andrea's left, Daryl's crossbow by her side and Andrea's bag in her lap.<p>

Daryl rolled his eyes and ignored her. Andrea wanted too but resisted instead sending the twelve year old another reassuring smile, "No, hon I'm not. False alarm."

Sophia had asked that very same question a hundred times already.

"I promise." Andrea responded pointedly and Sophia's uncertain orbs erupted with relief. Instead of squeaking however, she simply dived forwards, crushing herself to Andrea.

The blonde kindly swallowed her wince and hugged her charge back. Sophia squeezed her eyes closed and exhaled deeply, teeth worrying her bottom lip. With a smile on her face, Andrea kissed the girls cheek, slowly rubbing her back.

Daryl glared at the child when her long limbs got in his way and he growled in frustration, "Hey, kid ye can't do tha'. Yer in ma way." He barked at her, sharp and angry.

Andrea scowled at him and reprimanded in a hiss, "Daryl." But Sophia had already sprung back, looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry." She apologised quietly, looking down at her hands, "I didn't mean to get in the way."

Andrea sent him a withering look of sharp disappointment as she reached out to comfort the startled girl.

He heaved a sigh, guilt creepin' in for snappin' at her but in his defence he wasn't really in the best of moods. This had been a supremely shitty day and it wasn't over yet. _Anyone_ would be a little short-tempered in his position.

"Hey?" Daryl called more gently this time and she hesitantly looked up at him with wide eyes. He winced at how much Sophia looked like Carol in that moment; all timid and mousey, uncertain and fearful .

"S'okay." Daryl assured with kind eyes, "Jus' be careful. Keep tae 'er left, yeah?"

Sophia smiled weakly, nodding her head then huddled into Andrea, back against the tree trunk.

Daryl glanced at Blondie to find her smiling softly at him, eyes with a little bit of sparkle back.

"Wha'?!" he snapped uncomfortable, averting his eyes from hers.

Andrea shrugged, one arm wrapped securely around Sophia while she watched him, "Nothing."

It was a lie, she could tell he know that when he looked at her with arched brows. Andrea just continued to smile at him. She'd given up on trying to compliment the man for today, but damn Daryl Dixon could be good with kids when he tried.

He returned his focus to her wound and that semi-permanent scowl returned.

Andrea titled her head at him, reading the worry lines creasing his face and the tension in his posture. It brought a frown to her own face. She'd never seem him like this before, the way he'd been most of today. He was always so calm and cool, never showed any nerves or fear. Daryl was just...zen. He was zen and it worked for him and those around him. He kept everyone else calm and focused without even realising it but now, that Daryl was gone and unnerved her.

"Hey, Dixon?"

He looked up quickly and grunted.

Andrea licked her lips then queried, "What's wrong?"

Daryl snorted and she rolled her eyes at herself with a brief chuckle.

"Right."

There was a beat of silence then Daryl turned to Sophia, "Get 'er some water, kid." And the proceeded to wait until Andrea had taken a few sips to answer her question.

"I can't stop it."

Andrea looked back at him and his pinched face, her lips compressed.

He glanced up, "The bleedin', I can't stop it." frustration laced his tone as he scowled at her side, "I've slowed it down some 'n it could stop on its own eventually but..." Daryl shook his head and raised his eyes to hers, "...I can't stop it."

Sophia had stiffened during the exchange and was now sitting up straight, "What does that mean?" she asked them nervously, eyes darting between the two adults.

Daryl and Andrea stared at one another, communicating without words.

"Andrea?" Sophia demanded again, shaking her wrist.

The adults glanced at her then back to each other. Daryl didn't know what to say.

Andrea smiled, turning to her, "It just means we have to get going again before I lose too much." She explained calm and nonchalant.

Sophia looked quickly at Daryl and then back, "W-what'll happen if you _do_...lost too much before we get back?"

Daryl bristled, watching Andrea closely and wondering how the hell she was gonna answer that one. He didn't know how too but weren't you supposed to lie too kids though, too protect 'em from stuff like this?

Andrea tucked Sophia's tangled, short locks behind her ear, keeping that gentle, calming smile on her lips, "Well...then I could die." She replied honestly but still holding onto that nonchalant calmness she was exuding.

Sophia's eyes widened and Daryl stared at Andrea in surprise.

_Apparently not then._

* * *

><p>"But that <span>isn't<span> going to happen, Sophia." Andrea continued sternly, her voice sounding sure and confident, "At least, I'm gonna try _really_ hard to make sure it doesn't."

Sophia gazed at her with big fat tears in her eyes, "Try really hard, Andrea." She rasped out in a whisper while trying to not to cry, "Like really, really hard."

Andrea smiled wider, relieved that she'd made the right call on the truth and brushed away the fearful tears the girl couldn't hold in, "I promise." She swore firmly.

Daryl watched them for a moment more, still surprised that Andrea had been so truthful with the kid, then he stood briskly, "Get up." He ordered Blondie, holding out his hand to her,

She took it with a smile, gasping at the pain when he pulled her to her feet. She stumbled a bit and he steadied her with one hand on her hip.

Andrea shot him a smile of thanks, still gripping his hand and Daryl offered her a—what he hoped to be—reassuring half smile in return.

They were still holding onto each other and were standing so close their chests were touching.

Andrea swallowed hard, unable to move back or look away.

Feeling oddly the same, Daryl held out his left hand, "Sophia, duffle bag." He requested without breaking their eye contact.

Sophia, who'd been watching them curiously, quickly scooped it up and handed it off. They were still staring at each other and she tilted her head at them trying to decipher why.

Daryl looped it across his chest, staying close to her still then asked for his crossbow which Sophia _carefully_ picked up and passed off.

Andrea glanced down at their hands, locked fingers enclosed around each others' wrists, then inhaled softly and with pursed lips met his eye again.

Daryl gave her wrist a squeeze, "Ye good?" he queried, hesitant to let her go.

"Um..." Andrea cleared her throat and nodded, "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." She replied with a smile, not entirely sure if it was the truth or if she just wanted this moment they were stuck in too pass. She released his wrist with a nod to herself but as soon as she was standing on her own, she fell back into the tree.

He jumped forwards to steady her and Andrea growled in aggravation.

"Damn it!"

"S'okay." Daryl soothed, settling on her right side, "I got ye."

Sophia smiled at them, "I'll carry your bag" she offered helpfully, picking it up and looping it across her body.

With a grateful smile Andrea squeezed her shoulder with a quiet, "Thanks honey."

"Let's go." Daryl ordered them, voice stiff as his eyes darted about, "'Fore anymore Walkers come around."

Andrea turned her head at him, expression thoughtful, "What makes you think they will?" she questioned, gesturing toward the eight mounds of flesh that now littered the forest floor, "I mean, _eight_ attacked us already, do you honestly believe we'll stumble upon any more?"

Andrea was sceptical and the lone elegant brow she arched at him conveyed precisely that. One Walker all on its own was always a warning sign but a group of eight?

"Ye really wanna stick around tae find out?" Daryl rebuffed with an arched brow of his own, "'Cause I sure as hell don', 'specially with the air all pungent 'n smellin' ae fresh blood."

She unconsciously cringed at that particular observation, being that it was _her_ blood clogging up the air, "Point taken." Andrea murmured instead, nodding ahead, "Don't forget your knife. I left it in that Walkers eye socket."

Daryl felt a smirk pull at his lips and laughter bubble in his chest at the coyly smug smirk of his face. Woman was damn proud of herself and—not that he was about to admit it to her—Daryl was maybe a little proud of her too. Had it been any of the other women; Carol or Lori or one of the Greenes' they'd have just screamed their lungs out while waitin' for a big strong man to come save them but not, Blondie. She'd fought back and saved herself...said a lot.

More than being proud though, Daryl was pretty pissed off. Damn bitch had stolen all his fucking zen. She'd got inside his head, made him care and given him damn near a dozen heart attacks, all just today. Fuckin' Walker-magnet she was. Next time, he'd let the fuckers kill 'er for all the trouble.

Daryl frowned as he removed the blade with ease. It troubled him, how opposed to that idea he suddenly was when only mere weeks prior he hadn't really given two fucks about these people.

* * *

><p>"You still hungry, Sophia?" Andrea wondered aloud, the thought appearing out of nowhere as Daryl made his way back to them at a jog.<p>

The girls eyebrows bunched together in thought before she nodded slowly, "I dropped the rest of the jerky when the Walkers' appeared."

"Thought so." Andrea returned lightly, pointing at her bag, "There's some more in there as well as a sandwich and some biscuits too I think."

Sophia's eye lit up and she immediately began searching. Andrea laughed lightly. Daryl rolled his eyes, silently sliding the knife back into the sheath at her hip.

Blinking in surprise, Andrea looked down at it questioningly.

He shrugged, replying with a simple, "Jus' in case." and slipped his left arm around her waist so that her injured side was tucked between them.

Andrea clutched at his shoulder, extending her left arm around Sophia and tugging the engrossed girl forwards when they started to move again.

"This is so good!" Sophia exclaimed happily, with a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly sandwich, courtesy of Patricia Greene, "_So, so_ good!"

Laughing quietly, Andrea glanced up at Daryl who rolled his eyes again and scoffed. She promptly dug her nails into his shoulder.

"Do you want some?" Sophia offered her favourite person kindly.

Andrea instantly shook her head and politely declined, "Noooo, no I'm good thanks. Not hungry." The pain was currently making her extremely nauseous, she couldn't even think about food right now.

"Daryl?"

He scowled at her, "Jus' keep movin'." He ordered instead, kinda harsh.

This time though, Sophia scowled right back at him, "I was only being _nice_, Daryl. You don't have to be rude."

Andrea snorted to herself, intensely proud of the girl for calling him out on that.

"Well, a don' want a sandwich." Daryl retorted with a glare now, shocked by the girls sass, "Quit bein' annoyin' 'n jus' walk."

"Fine!" Sophia huffed, glaring darkly at him, "I won't be nice to you again then."

"Good."

"_Good_!"

Andrea—all previous amusement gone—heaved a sigh then groaned at their antics. If they were going to bicker like siblings the whole treck back then she'd kill them herself. Daryl was a grown man for Christ sake!

They walked in silence for a while before Daryl spoke again.

"I'll have them biscuits though."

Sophia snorted loudly and shook her head, "No way."

"Wha'?!" Daryl cried, affronted then looked sharply down at Andrea, "Blondie, do somethin'. Control the kid."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "She doesn't need to be controlled, Daryl."

"Hell yeah she does!" he countered with a glower, "Won't gimme the damn biscuits."

Sophia's head popped forwards, "'Cause you were _rude_." She snapped airily taking another bite of her sandwich, "And mean. I was only being nice too."

Daryl looked down at Andrea again, "See."

She arched her brows, "Well, you were rude, Dixon."

"And mean." Sophia chimed in lightly from her side.

Andrea swallowed her smirk and cleared her throat, "And mean." She added with a nod in the girls direction.

"Uh-huh." Sophia confirmed with a nod, "When I was _only_ trying to be—"

"A get it kid!" Daryl cut her off with a bark.

Andrea snorted, laughter escaping her at their mutual petulance.

He growled, "A saved yer damn life. Don' side wae the stupid kid!"

"Hey!" Sophia exclaimed in outrage, head popping forwards once again, "I'm not stupid!"

This time, Daryl snorted, "Ye got yersel' lost in the woods, 'lil bit. That ain't exactly _clever_."

Andrea looked at him with wide eyes, "Dixon!"

He shrugged, "She did."

"Doesn't mean that I'm stupid though!" Sophia refuted sternly, turning her face away scowling.

"Of course not, sweetheart." Andrea appeased, fingers stroking through her hair, "It's okay."

Daryl blew out an aggravated breath. _This_ was why he hated fucking kids!

"Gimme the damn biscuits, ye 'lil brat!"

"_Daryl_."

"No!"

"_Sophia."_

She looked up at Andrea pouting, "He's being _mean_!"

The blonde chuckled wryly, "Yeah, well that part of the 'Dixon charm' hon. You get used to it."

Daryl glared icily at her and Andrea scoffed, jerking her head at him, "See. Case and point, Sophia."

He growled, "Ye ain't helpin', Blondie." In her ear, "'n am hungry."

Andrea ignored him, "But Sophia, it _is_ fair to share." She insisted with an amused grin. Her mother used to spout that line to her and Amy _all_ the time while they were growing up.

"Come on." Andrea encouraged warmly, "Be the grown up."

With a heavy sigh, Sophia relented, "Fine!" and fished the desired biscuits from the bag, "Here."

"Good girl." Andrea awarded with a smile.

Sophia glared at the smug smirk on Daryl's face and stuck out her tongue, "He's still mean."

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><em>'Hope you guys found it funny too lol. Please review 'cause they're my crack. I need a fix.<br>_

_Rachel xo'  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

_'Let's try this again shall we? please, for fuck sake, upload the damn chapter this time! _

_Sorry for the wait guys, but that's my life ya know? lol. Happy New Year! I hope 2013 is good to ya'll :)'_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirteen<em>

* * *

><p>Glenn sat atop the R.V on watch, Dale's rifle in one hand, binoculars in the other. It was blistering hot as usual and the small umbrella was doing nothing to shade him from the sun. Even his beloved and signature baseball cap was failing him and too make matters worse <em>Maggie<em>...god, she was just confusing him. Honestly he welcomed look-out duty because that woman, as awesome and gorgeous as she was, was exhausting the sanity he still had left. He wasn't a mind-reader—no-one is—but it was as if Maggie _expected _him to be! It was frustrating and Glenn just needed a break. From all of it.

The sex had been fantastic though, at least he thought so. He'd most definitely enjoyed _that_ aspect of their twisted emotional mind game and he'd very much like to do it again. Eleven more times to be precise. But now she was back to ignoring him again and Glenn was just really confused! All of it was confusing—_she_ was confusing.

He should simply forget about her and her complications and just move on...but he didn't want too. And there was no-one else to move _onto _anyway.

Everyone was a little on edge today; Herschel still didn't trust them, Sophia was still missing. Carl was injured—he'd _barely_ survived that accidental shooting—and Rick and Lori were understandably still very shaken up over the whole thing. Patricia was grieving for her husband—all the Greenes were. Otis was family and now he was gone and it was the fault of him and his group and Otis and just _bad timing_.

Shane was also acting...strange. Different, like...well, just odd. Plus, Andrea and Daryl weren't back yet. They'd gone out into the woods again to look for Sophia. They'd left not long after dawn and a breakfast both Carol and Patricia had practically forced them to eat. It was funny, Patricia and Andrea really seemed to be getting along. They were the only too from either group—besides himself and Maggie of course—that were actually trying to find common ground and get to know one another.

It was nearing dinner time now; almost five, five-thirty according to both Herschel and Dale. They'd been gone hours and people were staring to worry, especially Carol and Dale.

Rick, however, was exuding that logical and rational calm he loves so much, trying to keep everyone else calm over it. He claimed that they still had a couple hours of daylight left, they'd be fine. Lori voiced her agreement with him whether she actually believed it herself or not.

Shane didn't seem worried at all, "Dixon grew up in the woods. We've all seen his skills, they're fine." He'd said with a casual shrug but everyone was still on edge. Their concern and worry seemed to be more directed towards Andrea than Daryl, and not because they didn't care about him too. He could take care of himself; hunter, tracker, excellent shot with that beloved crossbow of his. All round one seriously tough son of a bitch.

Andrea, however, she'd been a little...unstable? Was that the right word? Since Amy died she just hadn't been the same. She had tried to kill herself after all, just blow herself away with Jaqui and Jenner and she'd also been a bit of a Walker magnet as of late. The RV thing and the one in the woods were both _ridiculously_ close calls.

In his opinion, being a Walker _magnet_ was so much worse than being Walker _bait_.

Glenn liked Andrea; she was cool and funny and sarcastic and good to talk too, and she cared about people, fiercely. When that was directed at you, _for_ and _about_ you, it felt really great. Plus she was very nice to look at—not that, that mattered—well, it did but...Yes, he had noticed, it was hard not too but she was more like a sister to him anyway and he had absolutely no desire to lose another one of those. Most importantly though, she spoke her mind, wasn't afraid to speak out against Shane or Rick and would happily take a stand against them, get in their faces, _make_ them listen. Glenn admired that about her. A lot.

And Daryl...he brought them food. They'd starve without the redneck, Glenn was sure of it. In his opinion, Daryl was the most valuable of them all. Despite being incredibly—beyond words—intimidated by the guy and admittedly or maybe a lot scared of him, Glenn was pretty certain Daryl was a good guy deep down. Nothing like Merle. After all, he had searched for Sophia the most and he always came back relatively unscathed, which in this world, was the best you could hope for.

They were fine. Glenn nodded his head once. Yeah, they were fine, would be back soon.

The former pizza-delivery guy swallowed hard, shifting in his chair. He felt a little uneasy, like something bad was gonna happen. Maybe it was this horror filled world or what he'd seen already these past few months but _something_ had his gut churning and twisting and generally acting up on him. It made Glenn nervous.

Clearing his throat, he scanned the land in front of for any signs of movement and froze solid. His heart leaped to his throat, muscles tensing in fear as he snatched up the binoculars.

_Something_ was moving in the clearing. Something close. How the hell'd he let that happen?!

_Shit_!

Lifting the rifle, Glenn peered down the scope and his heart stalled in his chest, then began racing hard.

"Oh, my god." He whispered breathless, eyes wide and mouth agape.

It wasn't Walkers. It was Andrea and Daryl, thank god! And _they_ weren't Walkers, even better! But...was that—it couldn't be!

Glenn dropped both the rifle and the binoculars, "Oh, my god!" He muttered again, stumbling out of the lawn chair, "Oh my...GOD!" Glenn yelled, diving for the ladder and climbing down enough to jump the rest of the way without injury.

Post officially abandoned, Glenn tripped over his own feet as he scrambled forwards, "Holy shit! Holy shit!" the young man exclaimed to himself as he ran for the house with frantic speed.

"GUUUUYYYYSSSS!"

* * *

><p>Maggie watched as the stranger by the name of Carol—the one whose little girl was lost in the woods—carried the plates out to the dinner table and stopped to stare longingly out the window. Her brow creased and her lips turned up in a twist of nervous concern.<p>

Clearing her throat, Maggie inquired softly, "Still worried about your friends?"

Carol spun to her nodding, "They've been gone all day. They should've been back by now, said they would be."

Lori's face clouded with worry but she refused to acknowledge it, saying instead, "It's still light out, they're probably on their way back as we speak. Don't worry." but she didn't fully believe that herself, not in this world.

When people weren't back by the time they said they would be, it normally meant something had gone very wrong.

Carol shot her a look that said all of that, worry filing her dull eyes.

Maggie glanced between them a little uncomfortable. She didn't know them yet but she wanted to make them feel at least a little better, "That blonde, what's her name?"

"Andrea." the two women answered together.

"Yeah." Maggie nodded, "She seems pretty capable and the hunter?" she smiled wryly, "I don't think y'all gotta worry about him."

Lori smiled gratefully at her and squeezed her arm, "Thanks, Maggie."

Carol wasn't convinced, "If anything happens to either one of them because they're out there looking for my, Sophia..." she trailed off with a loaded sigh and covered her face with her hands.

Lori's heart twisted for her friend. She couldn't imagine what she was feeling but she did know herself what it was it was like to shoulder the burden of a life lost on behalf of your child. It was a horrible, crushing weight.

Every time Lori looked at Patricia she felt sick with guilt. She may have blamed Otis initially but that was mostly out of fear for her child's life. It was a tragic accident and in the end it had cost the kind man his life and not her sons.

Moving towards her friend, Lori outstretched her arms, "C'mere, honey."

Carol willingly went into her embrace, burying her head in the other woman's mass of hair as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. The tears would no longer come she'd cried so hard the past three days. She just wanted her baby back.

"GUYS!" Glenns voice tore through the quiet of the house, startling all occupants inside.

The two women jumped apart, all four of them flinching in fear.

"Oh no." Lori breathed fearing the worst, eyes slipping closed.

The door to Carl's room burst open and Shane, Herschel and Rick flew out.

Lori's eyes instantly found her husbands, hers wide with fear, his narrowed and controlled.

Everyone was thinking the same thing; Walkers.

"Beth, stay with the boy!" Herschel ordered his youngest daughter when the girl came flying down the stairs. Then the three men were rushing out the doors and the four women were right behind them.

"HEY!" Glenn hollered again, almost at the porch now.

"WHAT!" Shane growled back, throwing open the door, and jumping the porch stairs.

Glenn paused briefly intimidated by the large build and haunted eyes before running up to them pointing back to the RV.

"What's all the racket for?" Dale demanded when he reached them, having heard Glenn practically fall off the RV's roof and all the raised voices.

"Is it Walkers?" T-Dog queried, looking startled. His arm had been throbbing something awful so he'd went to lie down in his tent. He'd only been in there a half hour before Glenn decided to freak the fuck out.

Glen shook his head, "Andrea and Daryl." he stated breathless from shock and elation, "They're back!"

Lori sighed in relief, the Greene woman sagging also. Carol remained tense and concerned. She had to see them to know they were alright.

Dale gave the young man a stern look of disapproval, "You could've opened with that, son." he observed with a sigh, "Gave us all a heart attack."

Glenn grimaced, "Sorry but—"

"But nothin'!" Shane growled jerking towards him, "You don't go round hollerin' like that 'n makin' us all think there's a herd headed our way, for fuck sake man!"

"But—"

"Shane." Rick reprimanded with a stern look, that same disapproval gracing his expression, "Thanks for lettin' us know, Glenn."

"Damn it LISTEN TO ME!" Glenn shouted in frustration and everyone froze in varying degrees of shock. The young Asian slid up to Carol, "They're back." he stated again taking her hands and smiling, "And Sophia's with them."

The atmosphere instantly changed.

"Your missing girl?" Patricia chimed in softly.

Glenn nodded, his eyes locked on Carol's, "They _found_ _her_, Carol."

Carol was still, eyes wide in disbelief. It couldn't be true. Daryl had said they'd find her, he was determined and Andrea was desperate to make sure her daughter didn't end up like Amy. Carol still felt sick when she remembered saying those horrific words to the grieving woman. What had she been thinking?!

They'd both assured her over and over that Sophia would return to her, that they'd find her but to believe that they actually did? That her daughter had been found? It just seemed so surreal, too impossible.

"Is she—" heart hammering against her ribcage, Carol cleared her throat and swallowed hard, afraid to ask the scary question, "Is she alright? I mean...is she a...a—" she couldn't even say it aloud.

The thought alone shattered her bruised heart.

Glenn shook his head, grinning like an idiot, "She looks exactly the same. I saw her with my own eyes."

Carol sobbed breathlessly, "Are you sure?" her voice was trembling something awful.

Glenn nodded, "She's clinging to Andrea's side like her life depends on it. You really think Andrea'd let her get that close if she was anything else?" he asked her with a pointed chuckle.

Carol fell backwards a little and Lori jumped to catch her, Maggie sliding up to help.

Shane and Rick and Dale turned towards the clearing and right enough three moving bodies were coming towards them. They'd already reached the fence and it was very clear who it was; Andrea in the middle, young Sophia to her left, Daryl on her right.

"My...god." Dale breathed with wide eyes, a slow smile forming on his lips, "They did it." he stated proudly turning to grin at his group. His treasured family.

"Well I'll be damned." Shane muttered in admiration and disbelief, "She's alive."

Lori's eyes cut to him at that remark and glared fiercely. He really had already given up on the poor child. How could he?

Rick smiled widely, turning to his wife. Wait till they tell Carl. Lori was clearly thinking the same thing as she smiled right back at him.

Maybe the universe was cutting them some well deserved slack.

"HAHA!" T-Dog celebrated loudly, clapping Glenn on the back, "Alright man, yeah!"

Carol charged forwards then screaming as loud as she could, "SOPHIA!"

The young girl darted forwards but stopped abruptly a second later. She turned back to Andrea who smiled encouragingly and nodded forwards saying something to her that they couldn't hear from their distance.

A moment later Sophia was racing towards them all flying limbs and tear filled eyes, "MAMA! MOM!"

"SOPHIA!"

"MOMMY!"

Sophia reached her mother first and they collided in an embrace filled with tears of fear and joy and guilt, of "I'm sorry's" and "I missed you's" and "I love you's"

The reunited mother and daughter held each other as close and as tight as possible, relishing in the feeling of being in each others' arms again. Something neither really believed they would ever have the chance to do.

* * *

><p>Andrea pushed on with increasing difficulty, leaning more and more heavily into Daryl's side.<p>

Her side was agony, it was like she could feel her flesh tear with every step she took. The blood slicking her skin was sticky and wet and felt viscose as it trickled down her side. The skin burned and stung and her entire mid-section ached and all she wanted to do was lie down and sleep. Her hands were shaking and her tight muscles trembled, her chest felt constricted and the air around her thick.

She was exhausted and in pain and she just wanted to stop.

Raising her head, Andrea actually felt like crying at what she saw; the forest edge was nearing and beyond that was the clearing that lead to the Greene land, its farm in the near distance. Her body sagged in relief and her knees buckled slightly beneath her. Her mind seemed to register just how close to rest she really was and all the remaining fight left her body in a quick, fast and sudden rush.

"Whoa there, Blondie." Daryl breathed catching her swiftly and easily, tugging her flush against him. His grip tightened on her hip and he jerked her up, growling lowly when she yelped in pain.

"Ow." Andrea huffed, brow creased in pain and pouting.

"C'mon girl, ye gotta keep goin'." Daryl insisted trying to keep her on her feet, "We're nearly there, jus' hang on a 'lil longer."

Andrea weakly shook her head, "I can't." she refuted quietly, eyes skimming over the twelve year old up ahead of them.

Daryl looked down at her with a critical eye, "Pain worse?"

She met his eye and her face said it all; every inch of it was etched with pain and suffering and her complexion was as white as snow or chalk or a sheet or whatever other kinda white shit out there. She didn't have to verbalise her answer.

Daryl's gaze shifted down to her abdomen and he winced, "Fuck." the bloody red stain was larger and had spread well down over the rim of her pants and was making its way down her right leg.

Tightening his hold on her, Daryl paused to heft the duffle further onto his shoulder, "Let's speed this shit up, alrigh'?"

Andrea's arm which was looped up under his to grip his shoulder, shook with the firmness of her grasp. The world was starting to spin around her which she knew was not a good sign at all, it meant she was losing too much blood right? Groaning quietly she pressed her face into Daryl's shoulder and swallowed thickly; the nauseous was worse and she was really struggling with the urge to cry but of course she couldn't do _that_ again.

Shedding tears in front of a Dixon twice today was more than enough humiliation. Besides crying was a waste of energy and she definitely couldn't afford that. So instead, she gritted her teeth, clenched her jaw and delt with it. If nothing else than for Sophia's sake. The girl was scared enough as it was.

"Are you okay?"

Andrea blinked in surprise. Sophia was standing right in front of her. When had she even moved?

Shaking her head clear and plastering on a strained smile, Andrea nodded, "Yeah, honey I'm okay."

Sophia's eyes narrowed and she observed her new favourite person for a minute before resolutely shaking her head, "No you're not." Sophia countered surely shifting her focus to her second favourite person, "We need to speed up."

Daryl smiled wryly at her, "Damn right we do." he agreed with a nod, "Let's move."

Sophia nodded back at him, moving to Andrea's left and looping their arms together, pressing herself as close as possible without forcing her weight upon the injured blonde.

"Is that it?" She questioned innocently, wide eyes staring at the farmhouse up ahead of them.

"Yup." Andrea answered through gritted teeth, "That's the one. Thank god."

Sophia smiled, "It looks peaceful." she observed softly then turned her head up at Andrea, "I think I'll like it there."

Andrea smiled down at her, "I think you will too, sweetheart." she agreed running her fingers through the girls hair, "We do."

Turning back to stare at the house, Sophia grinned widely, "I can't wait to see my mom!" she gushed giddily, "And Carl and Lori. And Dale too, he's nice."

Andrea turned to Daryl with a gentle smile. He stared back at her unable to return the gesture. He was having a hard time seeing anything but her pale, clammy complexion. Couldn't see past the agony and discomfort and growing exhaustion in her dull eyes. Couldn't ignore her trembling form in his arms, the fact that he was practically holding her upright himself. Couldn't pretend he didn't feel her blood coating his hands and seeping into his clothes.

Right now he couldn't acknowledge their victory, couldn't bask in their success. All he could think about was gettin' Blondie help, the rest could wait till after.

"Almost there." Daryl stated as they passed the fence and trudged forwards, "C'mon, girl work wae me 'ere."

Andrea growled at him, "I'm. Trying."

"Try. Harder." Daryl bit back, eyes flashing with frustration and anger.

Eyes narrowed and blazing, Andrea jabbed her fist into his side sharply, "Fuck you, Dixon."

She tried to pull away from him but Daryl held her steady.

"I'm sorry, alrigh'." he seethed reluctantly with a heavy exhale, "I jus'...the faster we reach the farm the sooner Herschel can fix ye up, okay?"

Andrea's eyes cut to his in mild surprise at his concern but that quickly melted away and she smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry too it just hurts, Daryl. I can't move any faster."

"Ano." he whispered back, dragging her forwards, "It's all good, I got ye."

Andrea closed her eyes fleetingly and rested her head against his chest with a mumbled, "Thank you."

Daryl glanced down, concern tightening in his chest and twisting his gut. When he tore his gaze away from Blondie and her dire situation, his eyes widened a fraction at how their entire group plus the Greene family were now situated on the front lawn outside the house. And they were all lookin' right at them.

"SOPHIA!" Carol's deafening and frantic cry of relief reached their ears and Sophia's head snapped up.

"Mommy?" she whispered uncertain, wide eyes zeroing in on her mothers form. The young girl darted forwards but stopped abruptly a second later. She turned back to Andrea who smiled encouragingly and nodded forwards.

"Go on, sweet girl, I'll be alright. Go to your mama." she instructed, nudging her forwards.

A moment later Sophia was racing away from them and Andrea felt oddly anxious at the distance between herself and the child. It made her apprehensive.

"MAMA! MOM!" Sophia screamed, her voice sounding choked up and tear filled.

"SOPHIA!"

"MOMMY!"

* * *

><p>Daryl and Andrea stood watching the emotional, heartfelt reunion in silence for several moments. Andrea smiling widely at the scene while Daryl's face remained pinched and tight.<p>

"C'mon, let's get ye tae Herschel."

Andrea shook her head, pressing her hand to his chest and digging her heels into the ground, "No, just wait."

Daryl glared at her exasperated, "We can't wait!"

She glared right back, "Yes, we can and we will. Look, Dixon they need this alright?" she informed him with a sigh, her eyes straying back to their rejoicing group, "We have been killing ourselves trying to find her, hoping, praying, just trying to believe the impossible; that she'd come back alive and she _has_, Daryl. We found her and she's alive and safe and back in her mothers arms where she belongs."

Daryl returned his own gaze to the mother and daughter and his heart did a weird flip in his chest. He felt proud and...something else. Relief?

Andrea turned her head to face him again and laughed, "It's a fucking miracle, Daryl."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Sophia!" Carol sobbed into her daughters hair, "Oh, baby I am so sorry! I'm so sorry you got lost, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I will never let that happen again!"<p>

Sophia couldn't get the words out past her clogged up throat. All she cared about was her mothers embrace and how she never wanted to be separated from her ever again. "I was...so-so scared!" she managed to blurt her through her heart-wrenching sobs, clinging to her mother tighter, "I'm sorry I didn't listen, I'm so sorry, Mommy."

Carol's face twisted with anguish and she protectively clutched Sophia closer to her chest, "Oh baby girl it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault baby, sshhhh!"

"I..." Sophia swallowed thickly, "I got confused and I went the wrong way I—I should've just waited for Rick to come back!"

Carol shook her head, "Sshhh baby, it's alright. It's okay, you are okay and that is all that matters. I'm just—" another sob cut her off and her shoulders shuddered with the weight of her grief and guilt and relief all in one.

Carol rested her chin atop her daughters head and looked to the sky thanking god for sparing her child's life, "Mommy's just sorry it took us so long to find you."

Sophia cried harder at that apology; the fear and loneliness and hopelessness she'd felt the past few days returning ten-fold, crushing her. Then she remembered seeing Andrea and Daryl and Bill dying and Andrea being hurt and she sobbed harder.

"Oh, baby." Carol cooed trying to soothe her hysterical child, "You're alright. Everything's okay now. I'll never lose you again." she began rocking then from side to side on the ground, rubbing comforting circles on her daughters back and kissing her head, "It's alright baby, let it out. Mama's here."

Herschel took Patricia and Maggie by the arms and silently led them back into their house. As heart-warming and moving as the scene before them was, it wasn't their reunion and these people deserved privacy. He knew how desperate they'd been to find that lost little girl and he was very aware of what it had almost cost them. They had earned this triumph, this moment of bliss and he felt it only polite to leave them be as they embraced it.

Lori clung to Rick with a painfully tight grip. Tears filled her eyes, occasionally sliding down her cheeks. She was so happy in that moment, watching Carol and Sophia together.

It was surreal but it was happening; they'd been blessed with the miracle they'd been hoping for, praying for. The miracle they'd spent hours—days searching for in those hell filled woods. She'd been returned to them. God had provided them a desperately needed reprise from all the death and darkness and devastation that assaulted them every single day.

They needed this, my god did they need this.

T-Dog crushed Glenn to him in the friendliest and brotherly embrace possible and Glenn eagerly returned it. Happy was not an accurate enough description of how they currently felt. It was a fucking miracle that she was here, alive and well and unharmed. An awesome miracle but still a miracle.

Shane was fighting off guilt. He had enough of it to contend with already after what had gone down at that High School but this? This was somethin' else. He had been so sure that the little girl was a lost cause, that she was already dead.

Gone. Lost to them forever.

He'd wanted to give up almost immediately and get the hell outta dodge. Then Carl had gotten shot cause they'd been out there lookin' for her and that had just made Shane all the more inclined to right Sophia off. Yet here she was, in the flesh, still alive and breathing and unharmed. She wasn't dead. She wasn't a Walker. She was still that little girl all damaged and afraid. Traumatised to shit no doubt but she was alive. He'd been wrong.

Crouching down beside the mother and child, Dale rested a hand on the young girl's back and whispered, "Welcome home, Sophia." then placed a kiss to her head.

Carol's eyes popped open and she inclined her head his way. She tried to speak but couldn't find the words. There were no words. Her daughter was safe!

Carol could only smile at the kind old man so widely it threatened to split her face in two and released a burst of jubilant laughter, mixed with an incredulous half sob. It shook her frame and she fell forwards.

Dale caught them both swiftly and righted them, keeping his hands securely placed on both their backs to keep them steady.

He was so proud of Andrea and he couldn't help but hope that maybe this was exactly what she needed to believe in the good in this world again. Maybe this could save her.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Glenn hollered loudly at the two frozen figures down the way, "HEROES OF THE HOUR, GET OVER HERE!"

* * *

><p>Andrea tilted her head up to look at her partner, "We're being summoned."<p>

Daryl snorted, "Way tae state the obvious Blondie." He quipped gruffly and rolled his eyes, tightening his hold on her, "C'mon, let's get ye up tae, Herschel. No, arguin'."

Andrea pressed her lips together with a small smile pulling at them in response. She looked down, the annoyance in his tone making her feel almost guilty. _Almost_.

Raising her head back to the farm, Andrea breathed a sigh of relief. Sophia was home, safe and sound, back in her mothers arms.

Mission. Complete.

At that thought, all the remaining, dwindling fight left her body and she sagged against Daryl's side. All she could feel was the pain now that there was nothing to distract her. All the exhaustion. Her body and mind were spent.

Andrea took one step forwards and the ground was coming at her. Fast.

"Whoa, girl!" Daryl cried, catching her up in his arms, "Where ye goin', Blondie?"

Inhaling sharply as her near fall aggravated her wound, Andrea squeezed her eyes closed and clutched at his shirt, hissing in pain.

"C'mon." Daryl encouraged, dragging her forwards.

She stumbled. He glanced up, hopin' someone was coming to help but they were all too focused on Sophia and each others' celebrations.

Fair enough. Didn't help him though.

"I can't!" Andrea gasped out, shaking her head slowly as the world and everything in it dipped and swayed and turned around her. It was disorientating. She couldn't find her feet and stumbled again. Her vision was blurred and her head heavy, mind full of fog. She was now acutely aware of how difficult she was suddenly finding staying on her feet to be and staying conscious was even harder.

"Andrea?" Daryl's voice was tight with alarm and he shook her limp frame forcefully, "Hey! Hey, c'mon girl look at me!"

Andrea blinked heavy, concrete eyelids open, her dull and unfocused orbs slowly straying to him, "Hurts, Daryl." She mumbled thickly, fatigue lacing her words, head lolling against his solid chest. He sounded so very far away. "Tired." Her eyes slipped closed again.

Daryl tensed further, "Hey?!" he shook her again but instead of wincing or swatting him away or growling at him with a deep frown, Andrea's knees gave out and her limp body slipped towards the ground.

"Shit!" Daryl cursed as he tugged her flush against him, her body jerking quite violently with the urgency of his actions, "Hey, hey, hey c'mon! Blondie, wake up!"

Bending his knees, Daryl propped her against the left one, arm around her shoulders to keep her upright and steady.

Her head flopped back, eyes still closed.

"Andrea?!"

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_'Please review peeps :) I hope you enjoyed._

_Also I cannot fucking wait for the new episode! xD_

_Rachel xoxo'_


	14. Chapter 14

_'Next chapter guys :) Thank you so much for bearing with me. Means a lot, most people in my life have just given up haha...'_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fourteen<em>

* * *

><p>"Andrea?!" he called her name with an urgency like never before, eyes wide and heart hammering.<p>

Why the fuck did he listen to the stupid woman?! Now she was gonna die.

_Great_!

"Andrea?" Daryl moved his right hand to her cheek and patted it, "C'mon, girl open yer eyes. Andrea!"

Nothing.

Daryl looked down and startled at how much red he could see. Blondie might've ruined his pants with all her selfish bleeding.

"Damn it, Andrea!" Daryl growled in slight panic. He raised his head and yelled for the first face he saw, hoisting her up onto her feet again so as not to create mass panic within the group. They'd be no use to her then.

"ASIAN! HEY ASIAN?!" Daryl bellowed, waving him over, "CHINAMAN, C'MERE!"

* * *

><p>Glenn replaced his cap on his head, glanced fleetingly at his unorthodox family with a grin and knocked knuckles with T-Dog before jogging the distance to Daryl and Andrea.<p>

What were they still doing down there anyway?

* * *

><p>"Glenn."<p>

Daryl's eyes snapped to her at the rasped correction.

Andrea was frowning up at him; eyes all narrow and disappointed.

"His name...is _Glenn_." Andrea stressed, once again fighting the urge to succumb to unconsciousness, "You know it...so use it. Don't...be a...d-douche." She gave him a look that said she knew he could be better.

Daryl bristled but couldn't say "no" to her. He was just so fuckin' relieved she'd opened her eyes.

"Don' close yer eyes." He ordered instead and she huffed but didn't refuse.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys!" Glenn greeted with enthusiasm, "Come join the party. Man, I can't <em>believe<em> you actually found her!" he exclaimed, his awe of them pouring out.

Andrea managed to force a smile the young man's way when he finally glanced at her.

Glenn grinned back but that was before he _really_ stopped to take in her dishevelled and bloodied appearance. The grin melted away and the panic quickly took hold.

"Oh my god!"

Daryl closed his eyes briefly and exhaled his anger in a short burst.

_Great_. Chinaman was gonna freak out.

"Glenn?!" He called urgently, grabbing the young kids shoulder, "Hey, c'mon man, take our shit!" Daryl growled, shoving the duffle back into his arms.

Glenn simply stared at Andrea, horrified.

Unhelpful. Useless. It seemed to be _all_ he was capable of in that moment.

"Glenn!" Daryl barked shoving him roughly, "_Here_!"

He held out his crossbow but the man didn't take it from him.

Glenn could only continue staring, eyes wide and fearful and mouth agape.

Andrea frowned at him and rasped, "Glenn? T-take...the crossbow."

Her voice jolted him free. He blinked.

"Is it—" Glenn's eyes bulged, "Were you bit?" he turned to Daryl in alarm, "Oh, god was she bit?!" he dropped the duffle bag and stepped back, fear consuming him momentarily. His hands moved to his face and he mumbled under his breath.

Daryl clenched his fists and roared, "For fuck sake, Asian!"

Glenn sprang forwards again, ignoring him, moving right back to Andrea, "_No_..." he breathed, grasping her arms and shaking his head vehemently in denial, "No, n-no you can't be bitten. Oh, god, Andrea no! Not you—oh man, not again. This is bad!"

Andrea shook her head.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "She ain't bit, Glenn. She's shot so chill the fuck out an' take ma damn crossbow 'fore a shove it up yer Asian ass!"

Glenn breathed a shuddering sigh of relief, eyes falling closed until he registered and processed all of the hunter's words. _Shot?_

"Wait, _what?!"_ Glenn exclaimed, eyes popping open, "You'r—" he stepped even closer, "You've been shot?! What the hell—why?! H-how I—"

"_Later_, China." Daryl ordered harshly, slamming the crossbow into the skinny dudes chest, "Take that 'n get Herschel!" he demanded with frantic urgency that only served to heighten Glenn's panic.

Daryl sounded almost...afraid.

Glenn nodded briskly, hesitating only because he didn't want to leave Andrea now but she sent him a weary but reassuring smile, urging him on.

Glenn squeezed her hand then took hold of the crossbow, snatched up the duffle and dipped his head for Daryl so the guy could sling on Andrea's bag to his arsenal of luggage as well. Then Glenn did what he was great at; he took off running. Fast.

* * *

><p>"Hold on tight." Daryl instructed her softly, preparing himself to carry her weight.<p>

Andrea grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and looked him dead in the eyes, "Daryl..."

The look in her eyes made him nervous. Frowning deeply at her, Daryl shook his head and declared dismissively, "Yer not gonna die."

Andrea nodded her agreement, "But if I _do_..." she countered anyway, eyes wet with tears, "...just wanna thank you." She mumbled, words lacing together slightly, almost like she was drunk, "For everything, Daryl you...you d-don't know what you...did for me today."

He swallowed hard and glared at the air. How dare she tell him goodbye after everything they'd survived today?!

"No." Daryl shook his head, his voice unfortunately not as harsh as he'd intended, "Don' do tha', Andrea. Ye don't get tae say goodbye, not now 'n not tae me." He glanced down at her confused, "Where'd all that endless determination go, Goldilocks."

That nickname made her smile just slightly, which of course, terrified him and her.

Andrea shrugged, "Always been...a realist, Daryl."

He scoffed, "Pessimist ye mean."

She half-laughed, "That too."

"Cute."

Andrea smiled at the sarcasm lacing his tone but then her features slowly darkened again, "Daryl?"

He grunted.

"Try not to f-forget me...ok-okay?"

Daryl stilled, against his will, and rolled his neck, swallowing hard again before he shifted.

"Andrea?" he began, voice tight and strained, "Ye ain't gonna die and yer _many_ things..." Daryl sent her a pointed glare when he paused, "...many annoyin' and frustratin' and exhaustin' things but forgettable surely ain't one ae 'em, got it?"

Andrea gazed up at him, unreadable and expressionless, stunned by his kind words, before her lips quirked up into a slow, gentle smile.

"Thanks, Daryl." She whispered softly, glistening eyes full of gratitude and she reached for his hand, squeezing it.

Daryl stared down into her informative and usually bright eyes—again a crystal blue—wordlessly, giving her hand a long squeeze back before he looked away and cleared his throat.

He locked his right arm across her back and bending down, hooked his left under her knees, lifting her off the ground and into his arms effortlessly.

Andrea slid both of hers around his neck, locking them at the wrists and rested her head in the space where shoulder and neck join. She swallowed thickly, closed her eyes and trapped her bottom lip between her teeth in anticipation.

Daryl started as fast as he could without running the risk of stumbling or dropping her and Andrea tensed, each step jostling her in his arms and sending shockwaves of pain through every nerve-ending in her body.

The mind fog was slowly creeping back in, that blissful, pain-free darkness right behind it.

She couldn't go there this time though. She had to stay awake, she'd promised Daryl. Albeit a silent one and with her eyes but that's what they did, they spoke with their eyes so it still counts right? A promise was a promise and Andrea liked to keep hers.

* * *

><p>Glenn ran as fast as he could with the extra weight loaded upon him. He had to get Herschel; he had to get Andrea help.<br>How in the hell hadn't they noticed she was fucking _shot_?!

As soon as he reached the R.V Glenn abandoned his luggage and bellowed out, "HERSCHEL!"

The celebrative atmosphere immediately flared with tension.

"Glenn?" Rick said his name first, "Glenn, what's wrong?" was his calm demand as he took slow and deliberate steps towards him.

Glenn ignored him though, eyes on the porch, "HERSCHEL!" he yelled again as the old man and his family exited the house.

"Glenn?" Maggie said his name almost the same way Rick had; with confusion and caution but there was definite fear mixed in there as well.

"What's wrong, son?" Herschel questioned gently in his deep, rumbling southern drawl.

"Need your help!" Glenn panted out, hands on his knees. Damn, he was either really out of shape—which he wasn't—or those bags were heavier than they looked. Plus the hellish heat and sickening panic didn't help either.

"Glenn..." Rick's voice was much sterner as the breathless guy reached the group again, "..._what happened_?"

Patricia and Maggie were now in the midst of their group with equally confused and questioning expressions.

Glenn was freaking out big time, he knew that and it was affecting his mind by way of his train-of-thought but he honestly couldn't help it. He'd never seen Andrea look so weak before.

Even after Amy died she hadn't fallen apart, merely shut down and pulled a _gun_ on Rick, shoving it into his face. Then the C.D.C happened and she'd been like a robot, a suicidal, scary-ass robot with empty eyes and no hope but not weak. Now she was pale and shaking and covered in blood—her own blood for once. She was scared; it was in her eyes and the way she clung to Daryl like a lifeline. It scared Glenn.

It scared Daryl too apparently which meant it was really, very bad.

"It's, Andrea!" Glenn cried out loud and bursting with alarm, wide eyes on Herschel, "She needs your help!"

T-Dog stared at him bewildered.

"W-what?!" Lori stuttered in confusion and alarm herself.

Dale stood to his feet, his face contorting with fear, "_No_..." he breathed out, going to the same place Glenn had, "...has she—? Please no."

Sophia pulled away from her mother, silently shaking her head but no-one noticed.

Glenn shook his head, "No, n-no she wasn't bitten. I thought that too but no." He stammered along, glancing over his shoulder.

Daryl was coming. Andrea looked—

"What happened to 'er then?" Shane demanded of him, voice angry and impatient.

He was always angry these days.

"Shot!" Glenn exclaimed frenzied, "She was shot, she—she's shot!"

"WHAT?!" T-Dog roared in anger and disbelief, "What the fuck do ya mean, shot?"

Glenn turned to Dale who looked as pale and fearful as he felt, "She's been _shot_ Dale! I, I, I don't know why or, or how. Daryl didn't say." he turned back to Herschel, "But it looks bad, Herschel."

Carol, slowly rose to her feet, Sophia at her side and one hand over her mouth, "Andrea's been shot?" she breathed in disbelief. Guilt seized her heart and made her chest hurt.

Lori turned to her husband desperately, shaking her head and reaching for his hand. Not again, not another one of their own, "Oh, god." She whispered quietly.

"HERSCHEL!"

Daryl's voice tore through them all.

* * *

><p>"HERSCHEL!" Daryl hollered as he raced towards said man, Andrea bouncing limply in his arms.<p>

Herschel's eyes widened in alarm and he moved swiftly towards them, left hand encircling Patricia's wrist to pull her along.

"Oh my god." Patricia breathed quietly, wide eyes flitting between the young woman's face and all the blood.

"What happened?" Herschel demanded to know, his voice stern but professional and his eyes were calm.

"She got shot." Daryl spat at him fiercely, stopping in his tracks when the vet reached for her side, exposing the wound which everyone began staring at as a result, horror struck.

Herschel's hands then switched to her neck, feeling her pulse hammer rapidly beneath his finger tips, "Her pulse is racing." his wise, concerned orbs scanned over her form quickly, decisively, "What did this?" Herschel sought with a frown, eyes jumping up to meet the young man's.

"Motherfuckin' shotgun." Daryl cursed, eyes glowering dangerously past the old man's head.

Herschel's eyes widened, "A shot gun?"

"Aw, hell no." T-Dog mumbled, wide eyes on his friend as he shook his head slowly.

Daryl nodded, "Damn lucky the ol' bastard was a shit shot."

Herschel traded an odd look with Patricia before the two turned back to the house.

Patricia glanced over her shoulder at him, "When this happen exactly?"

Daryl frowned, "How the fuck should a know? Don't got no watch on lady."

Patricia, to her credit, refrained from reacting to the younger mans attitude, considering the circumstances.

Andrea however, wasn't gonna stand for that, "Daryl..." her breathless voice startled most who'd thought she was unconscious.

Daryl's piercing eyes found hers in a second, "Wha'?" his voice was bland, uninterested in an attempt to mask his growing anxiety.

Andrea glared at his chest, unable to lift even her eyes, "Don't be...a d-dick."

"Wha' ye jus' say tae me?!" he barked with a scowl.

Using what little strength she could muster, Andrea pushed her fingers into his chest, "Don't...speak to-to them...like that." she chastised with a frown, eyes closed again, "They're only trying...to help."

Daryl's anger appeared to deflate at her words and his eyes grew apologetic as he returned them to the only medical professionals available to them, "Ma bad."

Herschel nodded, accepting the man's quasi-apology. Somethin' told him it was the best he'd get from the redneck hunter.

"Well?" Patricia urged, her eyes glimmering with both demand and concern.

Daryl shook his head, "Hours." it was the best he could do.

Herschel looked down at his own watch, "It's around five thirty right now." he shared helpfully.

Daryl's eyes widened a little and he looked down at Blondie, "Mid-day." he elaborated with a little more detail, "It was jus' after mid-day, so aroun' five hours now, a guess."

Herschel stopped abruptly. Patricia stopped too, turning to Daryl with wide eyes.

Body tensing, Herschel turned around and stormed over, pointing a finger at Andrea, "She's been bleedin' like that since _mid-day_?" his voice –volume although controlled—was clipped with tension and urgency.

"No." Sophia squeaked darting forwards, Carol moving instantaneously after her.

Daryl shook his head and reiterated, "No. Just the past hour or two." he corrected vaguely.

He really didn't wanna deal with them all freakin' out over Walkers as well.

Herschel remained tense and urgent as he turned back to the house, "Move faster."

Daryl's stomach dropped at that order, the man's words and tone creating an uneasy sense of dread that coiled inside him.

"Andrea?" Dale's voice trembled slightly and for the first time since they'd met, the old man actually looked old to Daryl. Frail and weak and frightened.

Andrea's head jerked in his direction but she couldn't find him, "Da-le?" she sounded like she was trying not to cry again.

Daryl despised that he knew what that sounded like after only a day.

The white haired man appeared on Daryl's left, directly inside Andrea's line of sight and grasped the hand that was snaked around the hunter's neck.

Dale's face fell upon seeing her clammy, pasty white complexion and trembling limbs, "Oh, Andrea."

She squeezed her eyes closed and mumbled, "'M okay."

"No you're not." Dale countered surely, squeezing her hand tighter, "But you will be." He added with an encouraging smile.

Andrea pressed her lips together then stated thickly, "Pain."

"S'alright, Blondie." Daryl assured her before Dale had the chance, "Yer gonna be okay, hold on now."

Andrea looked up at him with heavy eyes and nodded, really believing what he was telling her. Face scrunching in pain she winced and hissed, pressing her face into his neck with a whimper.

Daryl briefly closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to her forehead, pushing forwards into the house.

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><em>'Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review?<em>

_Also, I seriously cannot fuckin' believe that the season finale is this Sunday! How the hell did that happen?! lol. I swear to fuck man, if Andrea dies I'ma blow shit up! For real, bitches gon' die!_

_Rachel xoxo'_


	15. Chapter 15

_'OKAY! Just **d****on't **even mention the dismal failure that was the season 3 finale. I mean, what the actual fuck?! **How dare they** kill her off! It's such a fucking waste and I am so fucking furious there are no words to accurately describe to you the level of rage I will forever experience over this! _

_I'm ignoring it. It didn't happen, I simply **refuse** to accept it. Daryl and Rick and Michonne found Andrea and she was **fine**! They saved the citizens of Woodbury and escaped back to the prison. Andrea got to go home. Eventually they will defeat the Governor as well and then move back into Woodbury where they will live happily ever after. UGH! GRRRRRR! I hate them all! _

_Anyway...Decided to switch things up a little with this chapter. Its nothing major so don't panic haha its just a different kinda style-eh you'll understand when you begin to read. The paragraphs in Itallics are flashforward scenes._

_Really hope you don't get confused_

_P.S I decided to add my own stuff to Andrea's background :) Kinda make the character more of my own since the writers fucked shit up so horrendously. Hope you don't mind :) I assure you it will **help** their love not hinder it ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fifteen<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>GLENN!?" "DARYL?!"<em>

"_DARYL!" "GLENN!"_

_They called out as loud as they could, looking frantically around them for the other but it was difficult to see through the mass of stumbling corpses. The only sounds that managed to reach their ears were the moans and gurgles of the undead._

_It wasn't supposed to go down this way. Just a quick supply run; in and out, there and back. No fuss, no muss, no lives lost. Why couldn't anything go right for them lately? God, damn universe, throws 'em a bone and not a day later drops 'em right back in the motherfuckin' snake pit._

_A petrified scream of panic tore through the monotonous groaning. _

_Daryl slammed his crossbow into another walkers face, pushing forwards, refusing to look back. His feet pounded on the concrete. He couldn't see Chinaman anywhere! His heart slammed against his ribcage, blood rushing in his ears. Sometimes adrenaline could be a real fuckin' bitch! _

_Where the hell'd that scream come from? He couldn't focus. Fuck, he had to __focus__._

_He tripped over a rock or a corpse or somethin' but Daryl found his feet instantly. No time for fallin' for fuck sake._

_His feet were pounding on the concrete. Dead all around him. _

_Damn, it wasn't supposed to go down this way!_

_**~T.W.D~**_

"Rick, move your boy." Herschel instructed calmly, his voice a soothing one amongst the panic and uncertainty.

The Sheriff swiftly and without pause did as told, silently following Beth from the room and up the stairs to the nearest bed.

"I'll settle him." The young girl promised with a warm smile.

Rick nodded back, too startled by the sudden turn of events to thank her properly. His mind was racing. They'd just come out the other end of not one but _two_ tragedies and now a third was upon them.

The life of another one of these people—_his _people Rick was steadfast coming to accept—was hanging in the balance. Was this his fault?

They looked to him for leadership and guidance. A responsibility he neither wanted nor asked for but alas it had fallen on him and he'd let it; making decisions, taking charge, formulating plans. He'd _insisted_ on looking for their lost girl. He had kept hope alive when others could not. He sent his people out there too look and now...was he to blame?

"On the bed." Herschel ordered a flustered Daryl who eased the blonde in his arms carefully onto the bed. He winced when she cried out sharply, despite having known he would hurt her.

"Patricia!"

She turned to Maggie, "Painkillers, anti-coagulants, fluids—same as before, Maggie." Patricia ordered swiftly, "And get some cloths and warm water. We need to clean the site out."

"Yer alrigh', Blondie." Daryl soothed softly, trying to listen to those around him and focus on her at the same time. His right hand came to rest on her forehead; her skin felt cool to touch.

Andrea stared up at him with frightened, hazy eyes. Her features were constantly contorting and twisting with fresh waves of pain.

Daryl glared openly at the Greenes' who had their hands on her, causing her more pain.

"AH!" Andrea yelped sharply, wrapping her fingers around his as they cut her clothes and peeled them from the wound site.

"Oh, god." Lori breathed out, turning briskly away at the sight of Andrea's red and torn, hole-ridden and oozing flesh.

Glenn's eyes widened and he swallowed hard but he couldn't look away, even though he wanted too. Up close it was just so much worse looking.

Daryl turned his head to the left when he heard Sophia's desperate whimpers. She wanted to see, she wanted to know what was happening but the room was small and already too full. He was thankful, that poor kid had seen enough already today.

Carol wasn't letting her go anyway. T-Dog was blocking her path as well as her view. Standing at the door but outside the room; hands tightly folded across his chest and his eyes watching, seeing everything.

Some could misconceive him to be oblivious at times or simply quiet but Daryl knew better. T-Dog was always watching and seeing and thinking, taking everything around him in. He was smart.

Andrea knew it too, its why they'd become friends. She knew what kind of asset T-Dog was and she loved him for it.

Daryl met the large man's eyes briefly.

T-Dog nodded to him, his thanks and gratitude apparent.

Daryl nodded back.

"Hold still, Andrea." Patricia's soft, caring voice ordered gently and Daryl's eyes snapped back to his partner.

Her teeth were gnawing into her lower lip, eyes switching between tightly closed and bulging against the new pain being inflicted by the warm water. Her free hand permanently balled into a white-knuckled fist.

"I know it hurts honey..." Patricia continued, empathy in her eyes, trying to soothe the young woman, "...but you must try and stay still." She insisted almost pleadingly, one hand stroking the blondes hair.

"I can't find them." Herschel announced suddenly, brows creased in both concentration and confusion.

She glanced at him, "They can't have gone that deep from walking." Patricia fired back, her hand now holding Andrea's.

"What is it?" Dale remarked from the foot of the bed, his voice tight.

Andrea began to cough and Herschel immediately retracted his hands. Her body jerked as she choked and wheezed, fresh blood oozing out faster from the wounds as a result.

Maggie—who was on her knees on the bed by Andrea's head—reached around Patricia and pressed down too staunch it.

Daryl's face contorted with anger and helplessness and panic.

Andrea coughed especially violent and Daryl blinked when tiny droplets of blood appeared on her cheeks.

Patricia and Maggie instantly rolled the blonde onto her right side and away from himl.

He fell forwards, moving with them. She hadn't released his hand.

Andrea coughed again and the bed sheet turned red.

Patricia froze.

Maggie's eyes widened and she swallowed hard, "Da—dad..."

**~T.W.D~**

_Glenn could hear her screaming in the distance. He could see the truck up ahead. Walkers were all over it. They were fucking everywhere! How the hell'd this happen?! It was going so well, they were almost out and then...then it all went to shit! _

_Glenn had been in some seriously daunting situations since the world had come to a screeching halt but he wasn't sure he'd ever been __**this far up**__ shit creek before._

_She was screaming again. Glass was breaking; cracking and shattering over the groans. Shit, they were getting in the car! _

_Glenn pushed himself hard, feet moving faster as he ran to her. The dead were clawing at his clothes, getting under his feet, in his face, in his __way__. _

_They were everywhere; left, right, behind and in front. _

_More were coming. They had to move, get the hell out! __Now__. _

_The bag was weighing him down, slowing him down but he couldn't let it go. He couldn't leave it behind, they __needed__ its contents. They couldn't go back empty-handed, all this risk for nothing? But they __**had **__**to**__ get back in one piece._

_Glenn glanced wildly around him. Where the hell was Daryl?! They needed to leave. He swung his machete left and right; slicing through the faces of two walkers. _

_She was still screaming. Glenn's heart pounded in his chest and his lungs burned. How long had they been dodging these undead bastards?_

"_GLENN?!" _

_He froze. _

_"DARYL?!" Glenn ran faster and then he pushed himself some more. She was still screaming, he had to get to her, had to save her._

"_GLENN!" _

_Right. That came from the right, definitely the right._

"_DARYL!" Glenn hollered back, turning sharply in said direction but all he could see were the dead coming at him, "DARYL WHERE—"_

_Glenn hit the ground hard and the air left his lungs._

_Then the dead were on him._

_**~T.W.D~**_

"That, is not good." Herschel observed solemnly in that forever-calm southern drawl of his.

Andrea kept on coughing, the violent heaves racking her body. There was more blood.

Daryl pounded his fist onto the bed in frustration, "What's it mean?!" he demanded fiercely, knowing in his gut but he wasn't a doctor. What the fuck did he know?

Herschel met his steely gaze from across the bed, "She's bleeding internally. We need to open her up and stop it."

Daryl growled, _"Fuck!"_ fist pounding on the bed; once, twice, three times. "Ye can fix it right?" he sought harshly, borderline desperate.

Herschel was silent.

Maggie and Patricia gently rolled Andrea onto her back again and Daryl clenched his jaw at the colour her eyes had gone.

Herschel went back to his search, tweezers in hand and then Daryl realised what he was looking for.

"Ain't there, Doc."

Herschel looked up, movements stalled.

Daryl nodded at Andrea's side, "The pellets yer lookin' for." He elaborated casually, gaze flickering between the vet and Blondie, "A dug 'em out; the surface ones 'n the shallowest. They ain't there so quit lookin'." Daryl kept his eyes on Andrea so the old man wouldn't see the annoyance in his eyes as he mumbled, "Wastin' yer god damn time."

"What'd you use?" Maggie questioned curiously, head tilted to the right. She internally cringed in anticipation. Whatever he'd done and however he'd done it; wouldn't have been an easy task and it certainly couldn't have been at all easy for Andrea to endure.

Reaching over her body, Daryl tapped the knife at Andrea's hip, "Used ma blade."

"What?!" Maggie exclaimed incredulously, glancing down at her, "How did—she just _let you_ dig around in there _blind_?!"

He shrugged.

Maggie gawked, "Do you have any idea how much that must've _hurt her_?!"

Meeting her wide and angry eyes, Daryl glared right back, "Yeah, a was there. Got the claw marks in ma shoulder tae prove it." He grumbled unhappily, rolling said shoulder and switching his glare briefly to Andrea, "Tore into me real good."

Maggie shook her head at him, unimpressed, "That was stupid. You could've killed 'er."

Daryl looked back at the eldest Greene daughter with defensive eyes, "Had tae be done, so a did it."

She looked slowly down at a slightly stunned and still coughing Andrea with a mixture of awe, disbelief and horror in her dark eyes. Maggie squeezed the blondes hand tightly.

"Hate...you..." Andrea chimed in suddenly, scowling at him in between spitting blood from her mouth, "...f-for that."

Daryl scowled back but he was smirking too, "Saved yer life didn' I? Lil' bit ae gratitude wouldny hurt."

She scowled again, darker this time, lips all bloody, "Fuck...you."

He laughed loudly.

"A-and you're...fuckin' kn-knife."

Daryl reached over and slapped it lightly, "The one at yer hip ye mean? Same one tha' saved yer life out there?"

Andrea growled at him then proceeded to cough up more blood, effectively killing their banter.

And Daryl's smile.

* * *

><p>She touched her fingers to her lips, swiping at the blood but it was on her hands and in her mouth, on her tongue, in her throat. The metallic taste was thick and unrelenting, overpowering her taste-buds.<p>

Andrea squeezed Daryl's hand for his attention but looking to him she found that his eyes had been on her the whole time.

Herschel pressed firmly down on her abdomen and she hissed.

"Abdomen is solid."

Patricia's eyes cut to his but they said nothing.

Andrea inhaled sharply, breath catching, choking her and the tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, "Ow."

The whimper made Dale flinch and step closer but without climbing onto the bed, there was nowhere else he could go. He couldn't help her anyway.

"Just breathe, Blondie," Daryl coached with an aura of false calm, "Breathe."

Trembling violently all over, Andrea inhaled shakily, drawing in an uneven breath—it was all she could manage—it was difficult, too difficult.

"Maggie..."

She turned to her father expectantly.

"...get my full kit and the respirator." He ordered both calm and commanding at the same time.

Maggie took off immediately.

"Make sure the instruments are as sterile as you can get them, Maggie." Herschel called after her as she flew from the room.

"D-Daryl?" Andrea's voice was strained and broken.

"Yer gonna be alrigh', Andrea." he tried to console her but Daryl could see in her eyes that she no longer believed him. But _he_ did believe it. "Am tellin' ya, Blondie. Herschel's gonna take real good care ae ya."

She turned away from him abruptly, spitting out the blood forcing itself up her throat to pool in her mouth.

"Andrea?" Patricia called her name gently, wiping at the blood trickling from the side of the blondes mouth, "Hon, what's your blood type?" she asked seriously, speaking slow and clear, "Do you know it?"

Most people did.

Andrea wasn't listening though, she was staring up at Daryl through heavy lids. She was dying.

He shook his head as if reading the thought in her mind.

She hummed in disagreement. She was, she knew she was dying, it didn't surprise her at all, what _did_ surprise her was how fearful she felt. Not necessarily because she feared the act of dying but...more what comes after. Would she see her family again? Her parents, Amy, Hilarie? Or would she be alone?

What if there was nothing to follow this life but darkness...and more monsters...

"Ye ain't dyin' today, Blondie."

Andrea blinked, eyes widening ever-so-slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Ye don' get tae die today."

Daryl Dixon was reading her mind today and with frightening accuracy. She just couldn't bring herself to believe him now however, so she arched her brows sceptically. Much too tired to talk, besides it took too long to get the words past her lips she was shivering and trembling so much.

Daryl snorted, "Don' look at me like tha', darlin'." He arched his own brows at her in disagreement, "It. Ain't. Happenin'."

Swallowing hard, blood coating her throat, Andrea nodded her head weakly, lips quivering, "C-co-cold."

Daryl's eyes cut to Herschel who averted his gaze, instead yelling for his eldest.

The hunter looked down the bed at Dale whose eyes were full of moisture as he stared—helpless and hopeless—at the woman he'd come to care for as a father would his daughter. His heart was breaking, his optimism failing him.

Clearing his throat, Daryl looked back down at the blonde, face impassively calm, "Well, tha' ain't good." He responded honestly, at a loss for anything else to say and he refused to lie to her, "But it ain't 'xactly the end ae the world."

Daryl was sure the joke would fall flat, entirely missed by her in her current state but Andrea actually cracked a genuine smile and managed a short burst of wheezing laughter before erupting into coughs.

Maggie appeared back then; that damn table with her.

Daryl swallowed hard, his knuckles tracing her cheekbone. Andrea tried to breathe through the coppery blood in her throat, eyes closed, leaning into his touch.

"Andrea!" Sophia exclaimed loudly, forcing her way into the room only to be restrained by Lori's arms before she could reach the bed.

Daryl winced; he'd so hoped to spare her this. Andrea heard her too, squeezing her eyes closed with a hiss, her hope the same as his.

The girl gasped, eyes bulging, "No..." she breathed quietly, shaking her head. Andrea looked...she was _so_ pale and all shaky, shivering and there was blood everywhere. She looked so much worse. Sophia wanted to cry.

"Daryl..." the girl looked to him desperately.

He inhaled through his nose and nodded at her, "Ano kid."

"No!" Sophia denied, struggling forwards but Lori held her steady, Carol at her daughters side looking pained.

Sophia wouldn't quit.

"You promised!" she blurted out, stinging eyes now on Andrea, "You promised we'd be okay, that you wouldn't die! You promised."

Andrea shook her head, humming again and slowly met the girls watery eyes, "No..." she whispered, clearing her throat and swallowing back blood, "I prom-ised to...g-get you _here_." Andrea corrected solemnly, sad eyes looking directly at Sophia, trying to apologise.

She was fighting to keep her eyes open and focused.

"Get y-you to...your mom." Andrea shook her head again, hissing in pain then smiling softly at Sophia, "Nev-never said..." she laid her head back down so far beyond exhausted and closed her heavy lids, "...any-thing a-about myself."

Tears fell fast and Sophia turned hastily into her mother, burying her face in Carol's chest as she held on tightly and cried soft sobs.

"Andrea?" Patricia shook her lightly as soon as the woman's eyes failed to open, "Andrea open your eyes." She commanded again, shaking her more forcefully, "_Open_ your eyes right now, girlie."

Andrea tried but failed.

Maggie met Daryl's gaze, "We need to know her blood type or she'll bleed to death."

Daryl immediately shook her, barking out the blondes name, "Hey! Goldilocks open yer god damn eyes 'n answer 'er question!"

Andrea grunted, frowning just slightly and he smirked; woman really hated that nickname. Even half way to dead it still pissed her off.

"C'mon, darlin'." He pushed, hands on her face thumbs softly stroking the skin, "Blood type?"

Andrea's eyes fluttered open enough for her to see him briefly before closing as she mumbled intelligibly.

"Say again?"

"A...positive."

Herschel turned to Patricia, "As' and Os'."

"Andrea?" Daryl frowned deeply, breath stilling unnerved by her stillness and shallow breathing. He pushed his fingers through her hair then gently patted her cheek, "Andrea?!"

She blinked concrete lids open but this time she didn't focus in on him. Instead, Andrea stared right past him, or through him—maybe both—at something  
>no-one else bar she could see.<p>

Her lips moved and he leaned in closer to hear what passed her lips.

"A-my..."

Daryl hissed, jerking back and sending a glance over his shoulder. The younger blonde was nowhere to be seen of course. Amy was gone. They'd all watched her die in Andrea's arms. They'd buried her but damn, if she was seein' her dead sister...

Dale cringed at the soft smile on the blondes face. He didn't need to be where Daryl was to know what she was saying, "Andrea..." he said her name in a sigh, sounding defeated to even his own ears.

Andrea turned her head his way but kept her eyes where she was seeing her sister. She didn't want to look away. Amy looked so safe and happy and peaceful, she had Andrea's favourite grin on her face. There was no blood, no bites, no fear. Just Amy.

"Andrea?"

He called for her again and she blinked, finding his face. Oh, he looked so sad...poor Dale. She was hurting him, again.

It was the face Andrea saw next to him, however, that had her gasping quietly. It had been so very long since she'd last seen that face.

He looked exactly as he had before he walked out that door and never returned.

God, she missed him...so much sometimes it could still physically hurt her. Andrea knew she'd never stop missing that man.

He smiled at her, all charming and cheeky like, just as he used too.

Andrea tried to smile back but she was so god damn tired...and cold. She wanted to sleep.

She turned her eyes up to the ceiling when more tears escaped over her cheekbones. She couldn't let him see.

He'd hated when she cried.

Andrea stared, tried to breathe just stay awake and breath, _"Just breathe"_, like Daryl had told her.

She gripped his hand and then, with the last hiss of fight that remained, allowed the darkness to take her.

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><em>'Did that confuse you? Oh dear I hope not lol. The next chapter is structured the same haha. Dunno why I decided to do it, it just kinda...happened.<em>

_My writing has the tendency to take the wheel more often than not. :) you guys'll know how it is._

_Please review for me :)_

_Oh, also I'm putting it out to you guys; do you want me to continue with the rest of the season? Adding and switching up the scenes in the episodes that would be affected by their relationship or do you want me to get 'em together then just stop? lol. _

_It's up to you guys :) As much as I adore this pairing, it's your love for this fic that keeps me oh-so exited :) I partly write for you wonderful human beings and I want to please ya as best I can :D cause I love ya ;) Lemme know. _

_Rachel xoxo'_


	16. Chapter 16

_'Alright, sorry for the wait guys but I relapsed which meant a 4am hospital trip, hours in a waiting room, aggravating stitches and, of course, the shrink. *sigh* Utter waste of my time if I'm honest with you. Next time I just won't wake anyone up but ya know...I hit a vein and shit so..._

_Anyway, here ya go for now. Also, loyal readers, I **do** hear you about 'Army Wives' and I promise that is top priority from now on. Just bare with me? _

_Enjoy peeps!_

_Oh! Also, I am not a medical professional so please just accept this chapter for what it is. :)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Sixteen<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ready?"<em>

_Daryl turned to the man by his side impassively._

_Glenn stared right back, righting his beloved signature baseball cap on his head._

_Turning swiftly back to the looming high school ahead of them, Daryl shrugged, "No goin' back now, Chinaman."_

"Korean."_ He corrected stiffly, rolling his eyes._

_Daryl smirked and Glenn chuckled quietly. It was nice, the brief nostalgia that captured them in that moment, for a time not long since gone. _

_It was frightening how much things had changed since their camp site on the outskirts of Atlanta._

_Looking back to their designated target, Glenn could feel the fear coiling in stomach. One walker? _Easy_. Couple more? _Sure, no problem_. An entire __hoard__ versus the two of them? _Problematically dangerous.

_Glenn swallowed hard, "That is a __lot__ of geeks." He stated breathlessly, wide eyes fixated on the far-too-many-to-count corpses shuffling aimlessly about the school grounds._

"_No shit." Daryl droned, snapping at fiery glare the other mans way._

_Glenn ignored his ever-present attitude with practiced ease , "Daylight won't exactly help us either." He commented offhandedly instead. He was really trying hard not to sound as concerned as he was._

_With a growl, Daryl spun to him, "Fuckin' hell, _Korea_..." he sneered spitefully, pointedly articulating that word while he towered over the shorter man, "...this was _your_ idea! Don' get skittish on me now."_

"_Whoa!" Glenn breathed, backing up briskly hands in the air, "Whoa I-I'm not changing my mind, alright?" he explained hurriedly, posture the picture of submission, "Just statin' all the facts."_

_Daryl's anger simmered down and he backed off, closing his eyes briefly. A flash of blonde hair and blue-green eyes filled his mind and he was able to relax his stance, "Am sorry." Daryl apologised in a rush, averting his gaze uncomfortably._

_Glenn blinked at the apology, eyes widened for a second before they narrowed. That was a first._

"_We just'..."_

"_Don't have a lot of time." Glenn concluded somberly, his features softening considerably, "I know."_

_Daryl wordlessly turned back to the impossible hoard, body rigid and tense._

_Glenn watched him quietly and, as usual, lacking all subtlety for a long moment before—taking quite the personal risk—putting a hand on the hunters back. _

_Daryl stilled entirely, rigid once more._

"_I wanna save her too, Daryl." Glenn informed him gently, but the determination and conviction were shinning in his eyes for the hunter to see, "It's why we're here."_

_Daryl looked at him sideways, "On a suicide mission, ya mean?" the question was more of a declaration and by the hard look on his face, Daryl was only half joking. _

"_That—" Glenn paled just a little, "That's not funny."_

"_Ain't laughin', Chinaman." He retorted immediately then he jerked a thumb back in the direction they'd come from, "Yer girl thinks so too."_

_Eyes bulging, Glenn shook his head and stammered, "How did—I mean, what—she's not—Maggie is __not__ my girl."_

_Daryl snorted loudly and Glenn gawked, cringing internally._

_Silence descended as the two stubbornly determined men got their wits about them. They were still. Gurgles, groans and moans filled the air around them._

"_Good." Daryl said suddenly, sending one nod his partner's way yet not meeting his eye._

_Glenn was momentarily confused until the larger man met his gaze suddenly and he could almost _feel_ the gratitude swirling within._

"_In and out." He reiterated again, nodding affirmatively._

_Daryl nodded too, "In 'n out."_

_Inhaling deeply, Glenn tightened the strap across his chest and clutched firm to his machete, "Let's do this and get the __hell __outta__ here."_

_Daryl hoisted up his crossbow, glanced fleetingly at Glenn and then both men moved silently towards the hoard in perfect sync. _

_They had one shot at this. Screw it up...and they were dead dinner._

_**~T.W.D~**_

Dale rested his head in his hands with a weary sigh. Time was moving so slowly, torturing him while he waited because the act of waiting itself wasn't torturous enough.

Raising his head, Dale's eyes rested upon the closed wooden door both solemn and thoughtful.

Daryl had refused to leave her side, despite the various protests from the Greenes'. Dale was supremely relieved that the younger Dixon man happened to be A positive also and therefore a perfect blood match for Andrea.

The young man's presence in the room had then become an essential requirement, effectively removing any possibility of a violent outburst—to which Dale was incredibly thankful. Fighting would only make matters, moods and tensions worse.

Something had changed, or was changing between Andrea and Daryl. It was in the way they looked at one another, interacted, it was even in the way they spoke. Something had happened out there and whatever it was, Dale was certain the effects would be long lasting, if not permanent.

That is, if Andrea lived. He wanted to believe she would; the woman was definitely strong enough but...

Dale looked heavenward and closed his eyes. The problem was, Andrea had lost all her fight the moment that diseased corpse had sunk its teeth into Amy's flesh. Andrea's spirit, her heart and soul; a piece of all had died the second her younger sister had. Dale was terrified that the broken woman's body would soon follow.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Lori asked her friend as soon as she came into view, her chocolate brown orbs full of concern, hands gripping her hips.<p>

Carol's face erupted with happiness and she pressed both hands to her chest, "She's...alive!" Carol breathed, deliriously blissful, "My daughter's _alive_, Lori."

The brunette laughed with the other mother, pulling her into a tight embrace, "Yes, she is."

"Didn't even stir." Rick commented to the rest of the group, walking over to Shane. He squeezed Dale's shoulder in passing.

Carol pulled back and her eyes landed on Dale. The grin fell from her face and the guilt stabbed at her heart, churning her stomach. _God,_ how could she be so selfish?!

Andrea was fighting for her life in the next room all because the blonde had successfully kept the promise she'd made to Carol herself and brought her little girl back to her.

Giving Lori's hand a squeeze, Carol wordlessly moved past her to crouch by Dale's side.

He gratefully accepted her hands, clinging to them.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to him, teary eyed, "Andrea's hurt and I'm being so o-openly happy while she's—"

"Stop." Dale commanded sternly, silencing her with a frown, "Do not apologise for finding happiness in this world, Carol." The kind man chastised with warm eyes, "Not only is Sophia alive but she is unharmed and that..." Dale smiled widely, "...is a miracle. A wonderful miracle."

Carol closed her eyes with a watery smile, allowing her tears to fall without shame.

Dale freed a hand to gently wipe the moisture away, "And it is a miracle we all so desperately needed to witness."

"Thank you." She whispered shakily, holding tight to his hand.

Swallowing hard, Dale voiced the thought he'd previously been unwilling to vocalise, "If..."

Carol tilted her head at him, the grief on his face worrying her.

He drew in a deep breath, "If Andrea...doesn't make it—"

"Dale, no." Carol countered sternly, shaking her head in refusal. She didn't want to hear that, not from him.

T-Dog placed a hand on Glenn's shoulder when the younger man shook her head profusely. T-Dog could only hang his own; he knew better than to expect the best case scenario.

"_If_ she doesn't survive..." Dale pressed on firmly, forcing a smile onto his face, "...then I know she'd be proud to die for your daughter."

Carol felt like her chest had caved in and a small sob escaped her.

Dale continued to smile, despite his falling tears, "There is no death more honourable than those who give their life to save a child's."

Shaking her head, Carol was at a loss for words. Sobbing again she simply wrapped her arms tightly around the older man.

Lori moved somberly to her husband's side, sliding her hand into his.

Rick turned his head and pressed his lips to her temple.

Shane averted his gaze, muscles tightening at the scene, heart lurching in his chest.

"How's Carl?" Lori wondered quietly, eyes gazing up at him.

Rick grinned wider than she'd seen him smile in a long time, "He is very happy to see, Sophia." He answered with a hearty chuckle.

Lori straightened, her eyes on his, "He's awake again?"

"Briefly." He replied with a nod, "Not sure if he'll remember it."

She smiled brightly, "Oh, I think he will." Lori countered confidently, her eyes sparkling.

Rick kissed her again, on the forehead this time, "Our boy's alright."

Lori released a small sound that was a cross between laughter and a sob, "Yes, he is." She agreed with such relief, heart swelling once more with it. She was surprised it hadn't burst.

He squeezed her hand then bringing it to his lips, Rick kissed her fingers, "He's alright."

**~T.W.D~**

All eyes returned to the door when it opened without warning and a frowning Maggie Greene led a significantly paler Daryl out by the arm.

"Is it over?" Glenn piped up immediately, standing straight, hopeful eyes on the brunette.

Closing the door behind her, Maggie shook her head responding with, "Not yet." Then nodded at Daryl, "We can't take anymore blood from him right now." She explained with apologetic eyes, guiding an irritated Daryl to the nearest chair, "Sit and stay." The young woman commanded sternly, pointing one finger.

Daryl glared at her, "I ain't no dog, girl." He fired back gruffly, re-positioning himself in the chair.

Maggie ignored his comment, turning toward the kitchen as she said, "I'll get you some juice. You _have to_ drink it all."

Daryl harrumphed like a petulant child, fiddling with the taped down bandage on his arm. He scowled at it accusingly.

"Here."

Daryl took the glass of juice without complaint but made sure to glare at Maggie the whole time.

She rolled her eyes at his grudge, "You had no more reason to be in there, alright? You'd just get in the way." Maggie chastised tightly then her face softened, "Besides...there's no need to see your friend like that for longer than you have too."

He looked abruptly away and she felt the need to reach out and try to comfort him but her instincts stopped her.

Without another word, Maggie made for the door.

"Hey, wait." Glenn called softly, grabbing for her elbow, "How..." he cleared his throat, "How's it going in there?"

Maggie's eyes became guarded, "Too soon to tell." was her vague non-answer and it made Glenn's stomach churn.

"What if she needs more blood..." T-Dog began stiffly, brows pinched and arms folded, "...before Dixon's fit to give it?"

She turned to him slowly, lips compressed, "Let's...hope that doesn't happen." Maggie replied carefully and then with on more glance at Glenn, disappeared back into that room.

The groups' collective mood grew more sombre and silence fell.

Gulping more juice down, Daryl looked around at all the faces and upon noticing that one in particular was missing, he frowned deeply and stiffened, "Hey, where's lil' bit?"

Carol looked over with mild surprise, "Sleeping. We fed her and she showered then fell asleep waiting." was the mother's quiet explanation.

Daryl stared at her for a long moment before nodding, "Good, girl was exhausted." He observed with a snort, "Grumpy lil' shit 'cause ae it."

Carol couldn't help but smile when the man mumbled something about biscuits and scowled at the air.

Shane made his way over to the table Daryl was sat at and took a seat across from him, "What the hell happened out there, man?"

He stilled in response and then everyone's eyes were on him. This made Daryl more uncomfortable than he'd ever admit.

The hunter shrugged, "Shit wen' from bad tae worse." was his cryptic reply, sipping on his juice casually.

"But _how_?!" Lori pushed, hands back on her hips as she made a point of staying at her husband's side.

"Yeah man..." a bewildered and worried Glenn came closer too, "...Andrea got _shot_. She's shot, you gotta explain that."

Daryl shrugged again, shifting in the chair. Damn, he was dizzy as fuck.

"Picked up some human tracks. Looked a lil' off so we followed 'em." He explained passively, eyes staring past everyone at wood, "Found a cabin. Crazy ol' fucker shot Andrea, thinkin' she were a damn walker." Daryl found Carol's eyes, "Sophia was inside."

"Bill, right?" she sought gently, "Sophia mentioned a 'Bill'."

Daryl nodded, "The ol' man. He found 'er running through the woods 'n agreed tae help 'er find the highway."

Carol swallowed, "What...happened to him?"

He looked back at the door, "Got bit. Couldn't walk 'cause ae it. They were hold up in the cabin when we stumbled across 'em." Daryl rolled his shoulders then drank some more juice, "A put the ol' bastard down 'n we started back."

Carol's eyes fluttered closed, "He saved my baby." She stated quietly, sending a silent prayer of thanks up to the kind stranger named Bill, "Kept her safe."

Nodding slowly, Daryl declared, "Was a good man." bowing his head in respect.

"How'd she get so bad?" T-Dog wondered aloud, still standing rigid and tense, "Why'd she bleed so badly?"

Daryl met his eyes, answering in a growl, "Walkers."

"Shit!" Shane cursed darkly, fist hitting the table, "How many?"

"Eight."

"Oh my god!" Lori gasped, eyes wide with fright and awe.

Carol covered her eyes, "Oh, god."

"The gunshot must've attracted 'em." Rick observed seriously, speaking up for the first time, "Sound drew them to you."

Daryl nodded his agreement, scowling at the floor, "Fuckers could smell Andrea's blood...went straight for 'er."

"You took on eight walkers solo..." Glenn began, staring into space, "...and kept an eye on Andrea and Sophia _without_ getting yourself killed?" his wide eyes looked the other man up and down, "Pretty awesome, dude."

"No." Daryl refuted with a shake of his head, "Took out' five ae 'em," he pointed a finger at the door, "Blondie got the other three. Bastards were on her 'n Sophia 'fore I was done wae two ae mine." Daryl made a point to look directly at Dale when he concluded with, "Tore 'ersel' up fightin' the damn things off." Then he smirked with pride, "Got 'em all too, 'fore I could even get tae 'er."

A spark of hope ignited within Dale's heart and flickered to life in his previously defeated eyes.

Andrea had fought back. The woman—so consumed by grief and guilt—that was so completely without hope a mere week ago she was ready to die, had _fought to live_...and won.

Dale smiled. Maybe she wasn't lost to them after all.

Daryl kept his intense gaze locked on Dale's, "Girl who fights like she did today, ain't ready tae die." He leaned forwards in the chair, "Blondie's gonna be jus' fine."

**~T.W.D~**

_Maggie watched as Glenn loaded the large, black duffle-bags into the back of Otis' blue pick-up. She squeezed her eyes closed against the raw grief, heart aching at the thought of him._

_Maggie couldn't believe they were going back to that school. It was suicide! They were gonna get themselves killed—Otis died there!_

_She was furious. Furious and terrified and what made it worse? Maggie felt all that for Glenn. She was terrified for his safety and furious with him for wanting to go in the first place. It was so confusing._

_He was in her head and under her skin and damn it! No, no i-it was because he'd saved her life earlier that day; in the pharmacy with the—what did he call it?_

_Maggie shook her head at herself. Didn't matter what he called them that was the reason for her fear. She felt obligated to worry about him simply because he'd saved her life. That was it. The life-saving and the great sex. She liked having sex with him but she did not like him._

_Maggie's eyes found Glenn again as he and Daryl went through the supply list one more time, with her dad._

_Crap. Maggie shut her eyes with a sigh; she did like the little nerd. She liked him quite a lot already which just didn't happen to her. She was careful and clever but this guy—this complete stranger—made her feel all these feelings she'd never really felt for a man before. He meant something to her and Maggie demanded more time to figure out exactly what that something was. How the hell could she accomplish that if he went off and got himself eaten?!_

_"You can't do this."_

_Glenn jumped a mile when she practically materialised at his side, "Jesus, Magg—"_

_"You can't do this, Glenn." Maggie reiterated firmly, brow deeply creased, "It's too dangerous."_

_His face washed over with understanding and gratitude before turning hard and determined, "I _have too_, Maggie." Glenn insisted just as firm, "If we don't she'll probably die..."_

_Maggie faltered when she saw the fear and grief flash across his face. He really cared for these people._

_"...and I won't let that happen." He declared with stormy, unwavering eyes, "I can't, she's my family. These people are my _family _now, Maggie." Glenn explained to her passionately, "They are all I have now."_

_Her throat ached at his words, a large lump forming as her eyes stung._

_Clenching his jaw, Glenn fought back the tears springing to his eyes at the memory of the blood kin he'd watched die. Glenn shook his head, "I can't lose any more people I care about, Maggie. Can you understand that?"_

_Her features softened significantly and she exhaled, thinking of her father and Beth and Patricia._

_"I will not lose another family." Glenn touched her arms lightly, meeting her conflicted eyes, "That's why I have to do this."_

_Sighing in defeat, Maggie closed her eyes, "It's suicide, Glenn." She declared quietly, sad, "Otis died at that high school. Wh-what if you don't make it out alive either?"_

_He made to refute her fear but found that he couldn't dismiss it, he couldn't lie to her so he shrugged, "Then at least I'll die fighting to protect the family I have." was his humble and sincere reply._

_She simply stared at him._

_Maggie didn't understand. She couldn't. She'd been sheltered from the worst of this hell. The Greene farm was a sanctuary, a safe haven. It almost appeared untouched by the end of the world._

_She hadn't seen the things he had seen these last months. Glenn knew this but her ignorance grated on his nerve regardless. How could she be so naive?_

_How could she ask him not to go ahead with this, to not even try? Anger filled him suddenly, spreading like wildfire. Was it a southern thing or something? The whole blood is kin and kin is blood bullshit. It was so narrow-minded! Family didn't start and end with blood. Love made families. His mother had told him that his whole life and now she was gone, it meant so much more. The lessons his parents had taught him were all he had left of them now. It kept them alive. Glenn refused to forget._

_Merle had, had that same mindset. Glenn had lost track of how many times the ignorant, racist son of a bitch had ground out the phrase, "Dixons take care ae Dixons. Fuck the rest ae ya!"_

_Daryl would agree with his brother but he'd always bring back enough food for the entire camp. It was harder to see when Merle had been around but Daryl Dixon was a good man. He cared about their group; fought for them, protected them, fed them. Daryl wasn't like his brother at all. He was better._

_Why couldn't Maggie see what was really important as well? A person can't survive in this new world on their own. Their best chance of survival was sticking together._

_She would come to realise this eventually...and if she didn't? Glenn forced that particular thought from his mind. He couldn't think of that right now. They'd found their sanctuary, this was it. They weren't leaving. He wouldn't have to choose._

_Maggie shifted on her feet and his eyes focused in on her once more. A thoughtful expression gracing his features._

_Glenn began to frown, confusion filling his mind, "What—Maggie, if you're so against this run then why did you offer to drive?" he queried incredulous._

_Maggie opened her mouth, and then froze, looking confused herself. She didn't have an answer; her feelings for him weren't quite translating into words yet so instead, Maggie merely shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."_

**~T.W.D~**

The eldest Greene daughter appeared again, not even two hours later; face paler, eyes wide and fresh red stains on her shirt. Without a word she marched over to Daryl and checked his vitals quickly before running back into the room.

Daryl didn't have to question her to know what was happening. Andrea needed more blood, she needed _his_ blood but Daryl could tell himself that his body was still too weak. He needed more time to recover; he'd given so much so fast. But if Andrea needed it to survive, like hell he was gonna just let her die! If them Greenes' even _tried_ to stop him—

"Is anyone else A positive?" Maggie demanded of the room and Daryl blinked. Then he glared murderously at her.

"Am fine!" Daryl barked harshly, pushing to his feet only to sway unsteadily, the world spinning.

"Whoa." Rick steadied him effortlessly; one hand around his arm, the other pressed to his chest.

Maggie arched her brows pointedly before turning away.

"I'm not A positive..." Carol began, standing up, "...but I _am_ O positive." She ran her hands up and down her thighs tensely, "Universal donor right?"

The brunette nodded briskly, reaching out for her hand, "C'mon."

Carol allowed herself to be dragged forwards by the younger woman, flinching when the door slammed shut behind her.

Then she froze, muscles contracting. She was frozen.

Carol couldn't move, couldn't stop staring. She wanted to turn away and run back out, to look away, close her eyes and never open them again.

"Carol?"

But she was frozen in place.

"Carol?"

Her hands were on her stomach—it was churning violently—then over her mouth when bile rose in her throat.

Andrea was lying on that metal table, tube down her throat breathing for her, IVs' in her arms and her stomach—

Carol gagged. Herschel shifted his position slightly to block her view.

"Don't look." Maggie advised softly, appearing directly in front of her face. Taking the older woman by the wrists, she guided her around the table and sat her on the chair beside it.

Carol stared at the wall ahead of her. She swallowed thickly, squeezing her eyes closed.

Andrea's unconscious body flashed through her mind. White and grey and—_oh, god_ she was open and exposed! Sliced right down the middle and the blood—

"Carol!"

Her eyes snapped open and she gagged again.

Maggie's hands were on her face instantly, "I know it's hard—"

Carol scoffed, eyes widening as a short burst of shrill laughter escaped her lips.

"Just breathe, Carol." The young woman instructed kindly, "Breathe and don't look."

Carol promptly went back to staring at the wall.

Maggie tied her arm and inserted the needle.

"Are you sure about this?" Herschel's gravelly voice boomed in the silence but his eyes never left his patient, "Giving blood is—"

Carol held up one hand silencing him, "That woman on your table is my friend." She answered seriously, head turned slightly his way and yet her eyes remained fixed on the wall. She followed the cracks in the paint, "She is _on_ your table because she saved my little girl. Andrea risked her life out there, searching for Sophia...and once she found her, proceeded to put her life in further jeopardy _protecting _my daughter."

Herschel glanced fleetingly at the blondes still face. Patricia smiled sadly.

"I'll never be able to repay my friend for any of that." Carol took a breath then looked back at Maggie, "But I _can do this_, for her."

The brunette nodded and swiftly got to work.

Carol refocused on the wall, counting the paint chips as she breathed deeply, "Herschel?"

"Yes?" the acknowledgement was tight, strained and Carol could hear the tension in his tone, her stomach rolled. There was a clattering that followed his voice, making her flinch again.

"Andrea saved my child." The conflicted mother reiterated, her voice significantly shakier than before, tears filled her eyes stinging them, "You take from me whatever she needs, understand?"

He glanced at Patricia who stared back at him—they understood but would only take what was safe, no matter the cost. He looked over at his daughter and nodded silently.

Maggie met the older woman's eyes, "We understand." She assured her with promise in her dark orbs.

Carol grasped her hand, "We are _more_ than a group of strangers brought together through disaster and chaos." She gave the brunette a small, warm smile, "I'm not sure when it happened but at some point during these last months of hell we became a family." Carol turned her head back in the old man's direction, "We've lost too many already..._please_, Herschel, save her."

He felt the weight on his shoulders increase dramatically.

"I know—" she cleared her throat, "I know it's asking a lot of you and I know we're strangers and you've already done so much but...you managed to save Carl. I'm simply begging for another miracle."

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><em>'That little belief Glenn mentions "Blood doesn't make a family, love does." is something that's been instilled within me for as long as I can remember. My mom says it and my grandmother used to say it and I always just believed that to be the case as a child. Your parents don't say we're family because of blood, the simply tell us that they love us...because love is all that matters.<em>

_Anyway, I rambled there haha. Please review? And don't hate me? :(_

_'Brave New World' will be updated next and then 'Army Wives' I **promise promise promise promise!**_

_Rachel xoxo'_


	17. Chapter 17

_'I can't apologise enough for the wait. I could list my problems but I don't wanna moan at ya._

_I hope you all enjoy this update :) feel free to hate me though. I do.'_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seventeen<em>

* * *

><p>Daryl kept vigil at Andrea's bedside for the next twelve hours, most of which the blonde had remained hooked up to the respirator. The Greene's took shifts observing her progress, keeping her alive, while Daryl could only sit and watch. He had to do the impossible; trust them. Daryl Dixon didn't trust anyone. Period. Never mind complete strangers and yet, he had no other choice.<p>

The door opened behind him but Daryl didn't bother to turn around.

Carol wordlessly placed a tray of food on the bed beside him and squeezed his shoulder. "Dale?" the short-haired woman called gently, moving towards the old man's slumbering form to shake him awake, "Would you liked some breakfast?"

Daryl returned his eyes to the unconscious blonde, focusing solely on her face. She had yet to wake up.

The door clicked softly closed once more and with a quick glance, he realised he was alone.

Dale hadn't left Andrea's side either; bones must be sore.

Knowing Carol would be on his case if he didn't eat, Daryl picked at the food presented to him. He wasn't real hungry.

According to Herschel, Andrea had suffered mild internal damage and significant blood loss. Despite him doing all that he could from a medical standpoint, the old man wasn't entirely confident the blonde would survive. He'd advised them all not to lose hope but warned them to prepare for the worst as a possibility.

Daryl called it bullshit. These people didn't know shit about his group and they definitely didn't know shit about Andrea's capabilities. Blondie would come back from this. She would.

"Ye will righ'?" he asked the woman herself, tilting his head at her still face, "Cause you're the only one a can stand."

She remained still and silent.

Daryl shot his eyes around the room, looking for prying eyes that weren't there. Heaving a sigh, he looked down at his hands. They were twitching, itching to reach out and take hers. But he wasn't good at all that...stuff; feelings and emotions and expressing them. Words weren't a strong Dixon suit and yet, Andrea was the first person here he'd opened up too.

The woman was surprisingly easy to talk too. He'd thought her judgemental in the beginning but now, in hindsight, Daryl realised that it had simply been caution.

Andrea was as distrusting as he himself; her work birthed a deep-seated paranoia within her. She was wary of everyone she didn't know well, especially when Amy had been in her care. He'd mistaken her calculated distance for self-righteous superiority when, in reality, it had been self-preservation that fueled her actions.

Daryl knew a lot about self-preservation.

The more time that passed, the more confident Daryl became with how much he and Andrea had in common. He was...pleasantly surprised by how comfortable he found himself to be with this newfound development.

Maybe they could be friends...

Daryl glared darkly at her, "C'mon girl wake up already."

When she didn't, he dropped his gaze back to his hands, to hers. Her skin was so pale, an odd contrast to its usually golden, sun-kissed glow.

Daryl cleared his throat uncomfortably, steeling himself for the inevitable wave of clumsy awkwardness that was sure to follow his next action. He took a breath and then clasped her hand in both of his.

It was so small, felt so fragile. Daryl held her hand gently in his, afraid he'd hurt her further. He scowled down at them.

"If you die, Goldilocks, am gonna be real pissed."

**~T.W.D~**

It was a couple of hours later that she squeezed his hand.

Daryl jumped out his skin at the unexpected pressure, almost retracting his hand from hers in surprise, "Andrea?" Daryl leaned forward in the chair, arms on the bed, eyes on her face.

She didn't respond to his voice but he could see her eyes moving beneath closed lids; as if she was fighting against the unconsciousness that held her.

Daryl tightened his grasp on her, "Andrea?" his voice was gentle but the hopeful desperation was clear as day, even to his own ears. Andrea squeezed his hand once more but it was weak.

Daryl moved his free hand to her forehead, stroking the blonde hair back, "Open yer eyes girl." He encouraged softly, "C'mon now...time to wake up."

She swallowed thickly, finger flexing, toes curling. Her muscles tightened, contracting in fear while she searched her clouded and lethargic mind for memories. Everything was coming back in pieces; shards and flashes, broken and obscured.

The one thing Andrea remembered without question or doubt was the pain. Burning, relentless, sickening pain.

"Andrea?" the voice was so far away, echoing...and gruff? _Daryl_. Daryl had been with her every second. He'd tried so hard to save her life but..._wait_, was she dead? She had to be, Andrea had felt herself fading, slipping away so why—

"Andrea?" there he was again. Closer now...

Her body ached terribly, throbbing and pulsing. She could _feel_ it all which had to mean—but how could she be...there was pressure on her hand, a weight that wouldn't lift. Andrea clung to that weight as tightly as she possibly could; it kept her grounded like an anchor. This was fortunate, considering how light she felt, as if she could float away at any given moment.

"Andrea?" Daryl's voice was the only familiar, recognizable _anything_ she was currently aware of—even her own body felt foreign, like it didn't belong to her—so Andrea clawed her way toward him. Dead or alive it didn't matter, she knew nothing else and this darkness...it was so intensely black.

There was absolutely no way she could escape it without some sort of guide. Daryl was that guide.

He watched the blonde fight her way to the surface of consciousness, clutching at his hand until her eyelids began to flutter and light returned to her.

"Andrea?"

* * *

><p>Daryl didn't try to mask his happiness at the sight of her blue-green eyes searching the space around her, "Hey..."<p>

She blinked, turning to find him but she just didn't have the strength to do it, giving up she sank back into the pillows.

"Hey, no." Daryl tugged on the hand he held in his own when the blondes eyelids fluttered, "Keep them pretty eyes open, Blondie."

A small smile swallowed up Andrea's lips at the familiar nickname and the quiet compliment but it was fleeting, anguish quickly engulfing her features once more. Dry and still slightly blood-stained lips parted and she frowned. Her throat hurt.

No, that was an understatement. Her throat was raw and it felt swollen; like she'd swallowed a dozen razor blades without tape. When was the last time she drank water?

Daryl watched Andrea closely, silent and serious. She was struggling, very obviously in pain and he feared that she would slip back into unconsciousness to avoid it all.

Finally, after several attempts at it, Andrea managed to part her lips and force out a hoarse, cracked half sound.

"Ow."

Daryl chuckled aloud, harsh and sharp, shaking his head.

Andrea tensed at the pain scorching through her body which only make it worse and her muscles twitched, flinching automatically. Her stomach flared with white hot agony, as if she'd been torn in two...and it was quite possible she had been.

The blonde shuddered, suddenly feeling nauseous but she swallowed it back down, licking her lips with a sticky tongue, "Ouch."

Holding steady to her hand, Daryl tried to ignore the flutter in his chest when she returned the gesture with more force. He felt needed in that moment, wanted. While his entire life, he'd only ever seen himself as a burden and felt like a nuisance.

"Tha' all yer gonna say?" Daryl wondered gruffly, a lopsided smirk on his tired face.

Andrea nodded her head weakly, whimpering again, "Ouch—" before she started to cough harsh and wheezy.

He immediately reached for his juice and pushing to his feet, held her head up so she could take a sip.

"Ye good?"

She nodded one, looking exhausted from that simple act, and let her eyes fall closed.

Replacing the juice, Daryl squeezed her hand lightly, "Am gonna go get, Herschel."

Andrea gave another weak nod, letting her fingers slide softly from his through the new distance between them instead of merely letting go. She wanted him to stay here, with her. She didn't want to be alone.

"Daryl?" her voice came out in a husky rasp that was barely there. He turned back immediately, successfully concealing the panic she ignited within him with that one word.

Her smile was small but it lit up her eyes noticeably as she stated quietly, "I'm...alive." Andrea met his bright blue eyes from under heavy lids.

There was uncertainty in her darkened eyes that she couldn't quite mask when meeting his. Daryl caught it.

He sent her a—hopefully—encouraging smile and gave her a nod, "Yer alive."

* * *

><p>Andrea gazed up at all the faces above and about her. Herschel was still talking; relaying her injuries, the details of her surgery and the specifics of her recovery, all for every peace of mind bar hers. Andrea was no longer listening, however, she'd tuned out following the announcement of surgery. <em>Surgery<em> in the downstairs bedroom of a farm house and performed by a damn veterinarian!

Andrea blinked slowly up at the ceiling, unable to comprehend this reality. How the fuck was she still alive?

The instruments used could not have been efficiently sterilised could they? She'd probably contract an infection and without proper antibiotics, it would most likely kill her.

Honestly, that possibility felt a little...anti-climactic to Andrea. She'd survived a shotgun wound, an attack of three walkers and significantly dangerous blood loss. Not to mention the arguably medieval style surgery she lived through, all that only to die by infection? A frown contorted her features.

God, when in the hell was this pain medication gonna kick in and do its damn job? It felt as though her skin was trying to tear itself apart. Andrea squeezed her eyes shut and hissed through gritted teeth; it was only when the silence reached her ears that she felt the eyes on her.

"What's wrong?" Herschel questioned immediately, his hands on her forehead, at her neck.

Andrea grimaced, squinting up at him, "Pain." The blonde answered quietly. He was too close, her eyes couldn't focus.

The white-haired man seemed to realise this and he leaned backwards, "It will begin to have an affect soon."

Andrea arched a lone brow, "Can I get that in writing?"

Ugh, her voice was so croaky and broken. The strain on her throat was agony.

Herschel released a low, rumbling chuckle at her words and his eyes filled with relief at her humour. It was encouraging.

She grimaced back, the best she could do.

"You'll have to stay in bed for the next few days." Patricia informed her seriously, sending the younger blonde a stern glare, "Give your stitches time to begin healing."

Andrea appeared less than enthusiastic about that idea but refrained from complaint or protest because, honestly, after all of this chatter and relief and prodding, Andrea was exhausted once more.

The bed dipped suddenly and she blinked heavy blue-green eyes open to find a smiling Sophia gazing down at her.

Andrea smiled softly up at her, "Hi, sweetheart." She returned gently, "How are you?"

Sophia just continued to grin widely at her and Andrea took this time to look the girl over closely. She looked so much better; rested, washed and Andrea _knew_ Carol would have fed her daughter until she could eat no more.

"You're gonna be okay." Sophia informed her seriously, brown orbs sparkling with promise, "Mr. Herschel made sure of it. He's a nice man." She added with a nod of certainty, "I like him."

Andrea chuckled lightly, forever amused by how the young girl would talk about people like they _weren't_ in the room with her. The young pre-teen had changed immensely during her time alone in those woods. Gone was the timid, frightened creature who barely spoke, she now made her presence known. Poor thing probably wanted to make damn sure she never got lost again.

Andrea glanced fleetingly at the man himself who was smiling softly at the back of Sophia's head. Herschel met her gaze for a brief moment and Andrea was certain she caught sadness in his eyes.

"So I've heard." The blonde responded with a nod, eyes returning to the child as she cleared her throat when her voice cracked. Andrea lifted her right hand up to the girls face, tentatively brushing aside her now clean and soft hair, "You look better honey." She observed with a smile, her heart fluttering at the distinct and unmistakable happiness in the once defeated child's eyes.

Sophia blinked slowly, glancing at her mom before lifting her shoulders, "You brought me home." She reminded the older woman simply, giving her a large smile and then promptly throwing herself—as gently and carefully as possible—across Andrea's chest, hugging her fiercely.

Carol watched her precious daughter hold tight to one of the two amazing souls responsible for saving her and she felt the most overwhelming rush of love and gratitude and friendship consume her heart. She'd never be able to repay Daryl and Andrea for what they'd done and what warmed Carol's heart even more, was that neither man nor woman would ever ask her too.

They'd searched and risked and suffered because they _cared_, because they felt that same familial love for her that she did them.

They would never want nor expect anything from Carol in return because they were family and family took care of one another. They protect each other and they never give up.

Andrea hugged Sophia back, grateful beyond words for the blissful absence of pain she experienced during the embrace. The pain killers were finally working but now her exhaustion was more difficult to ignore and quite impossible to fight. The battered blonde fell asleep with Sophia in her arms.

**~T.W.D~**

When Andrea awoke several hours later she had a fever and her pain was slightly more intense. It was cause for concern but, as of right now, apparently nothing too serious.

Maggie laid the cold compress across the blonde's forehead and pressed another to the back of her neck, while Patricia took the woman's pulse for the umpteenth time.

Andrea stared up at the ceiling just trying to stay calm. Fevers were certainly not a _good_ sign but she did just have surgery in a farmhouse and they were in Georgia of all places.

"How's the pain now?" Herschel questioned from the bottom of the bed.

Andrea found him slowly, cringing internally at the tightness of his face, the way his arms were folded across his chest and his aged blue eyes were much too impassive for her liking.

"Much better." Andrea assured him with honest, tired eyes and pushing her hands through her hair, "Almost gone."

Herschel nodded, "Good, that's good." Was his calm response, turning to Patricia who smiled down at Andrea.

"Pulse is normal."

"Fever's already goin' down." Maggie added from across the bed.

Andrea turned them out again, drawing in a deep breath and seeking Daryl out but the hunter was nowhere to be found. Andrea attempted to ignore the surge of disappointment she felt in his absence. She frowned deeply, curling her hands into fists by her sides. For some infuriating reason she felt uneasy when the hunter wasn't around now.

The chair to the left of her bed creaked with extra weight and Andrea turned to find Dale's kind eyes studying her seriously.

"I'm fine, Dale." Andrea croaked gently, giving him the softest look she could muster. Things were still tense between them, this uncomfortable awkwardness blanketing their relationship. Andrea hated it but she hated what he'd done even more and she wasn't quite ready to forgive.

He sent her a worrisome look that screamed uncertainty, and his clasped hands that rested on the bed were trembling.

Andrea suddenly felt awful for how she'd been treating him; if she _had _died and _this_ was the way things ended between them...god that would break her heart.

Andrea loved Dale, she really did. He'd somehow become their second father throughout this whole nightmare. If it wasn't for Dale, both she and Amy would have been dead long ago. He saved them.

Before she chickened out, Andrea reached for his hands and the old man jumped in surprise at the contact. Andrea wanted to kick herself; cruel is what she'd been lately.

"Dale?"

He looked at her with watery eyes, afraid to hold her back.

Andrea smiled lovingly at him, "I really am okay."

Dale released a bout of trembling laughter, crushing her hand between his. He nodded weakly but didn't verbally agree, stating instead, "You scared me."

Andrea's heart ached when his shaking voice caught in his throat and her own eyes stung a the growing moisture in his, "I'm sorry." She whispered thickly, not breaking eye contact with him.

Shaking her head, Dale squeezed her hand and blinked back his tears, "I'm just glad you're okay." He whispered in return, reaching out to brush some golden locks from her face.

Andrea swallowed hard and tried to smile, tears falling as she leaned eagerly into his touch. She'd missed Dale's fatherly comfort.

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, "I am so proud of you, Andrea." Dale informed her softly, "_So proud."_

"You should get some rest, hon." Patricia interrupted quietly, an apologetic smile on her face, "You need it."

Holding tightly to Dale's hand, Andrea nodded obediently and easily drifted off into blissful sleep.

**~T.W.D~**

It was nearing one o'clock when Patricia brought lunch into the slumbering blonde. She'd somehow managed to convince both Daryl and Dale to come eat with the rest of them. The men had only agreed when it became clear Andrea wasn't going to wake anytime soon.

Despite the very real factthat these people were perfect strangers, Patricia found herself caring about them already, worrying for them. She was concerned for the men's well being—especially the young man, considering the vast amount of blood he donated. It seemed as though their worry for Andrea was already clouding their ability to take of themselves.

It wasn't any of her business really, but Patricia couldn't stop herself from becoming involved. Maybe she was just in desperate need of the distraction.

Closing the door softly behind her, Patricia placed the tray of food at the foot of the bed before making her way around to Andrea's right side.

The older blonde checked the woman's I.V fluids and pulse then proceeded to gently rouse her from sleep.

Andrea jerked a little, tensing at the unexpected contact from persons unknown and her dulled, hazy orbs snapped open.

Patricia smiled warmly.

Andrea continued to stare in alarm until her visitors features came into focus.

She frowned, "Um...hi." Andrea greeted with a small smile.

Patricia returned it with a wide, genuine smile of her own, "Hello."

Glancing around for a familiar face of any kind which she didn't find, Andrea then returned her gaze to the older blonde, "Uh..." she tried for a friendlier smile this time and Patricia laughed aloud, shaking her head. It was a lovely sound.

Andrea relaxed a little then in the woman's company, drawing her hands over her face, "Sorry." She said suddenly, sending the woman a sheepish smile, eyes apologetic.

Patricia waved her off, "I'm gonna check your wound site and stitches while you gather you bearin's, okay hon?"

Andrea nodded mutely, relaxing into the bed and closing her eyes. She couldn't wait for this hazy confusion to pass; the former lawyer despised waking up in fear, no longer fully aware of where she was or what had transpired for several long minutes. Her beloved pain medication was betraying her.  
>It was too disorienting an experience to suffer through so often.<p>

She remained silent and still while Patricia checked her over, slowly but steadily becoming more aware of her own body and its recent trauma. Her stomach hurt.

Andrea grimaced in discomfort. It really hurt.

Patricia moved her hands further down and Andrea jerked violently, crying out in pain. Patricia stilled.

"Ow, ah! Damn, that hurt." Andrea mumbled almost to herself, clutching at the bed sheets around her.

Patricia continued her exploration further right and the younger blonde continued tensing beneath her palms.

"That hurts?" she sought calmly, barely applying any pressure at all but Andrea reacted violently to her touch.

"Oh, god ow! Yes." Was her answer through gritted teeth.

"Right across your abdomen?"

Andrea shook her head no, "Just—ah—the right side." She corrected, balancing her weight between both elbows.

Patricia frowned in concern and Andrea herself stilled.

"What's wrong?"

Patricia shook her head, "Nothing dear, you just need more pain relief." The woman assured her with a small smile, "Here, let me help you sit."

Andrea stared at her face the entire time, hissing every now and again when her stitches pulled.

Patricia sent her another, wider smile as she placed the tray across her legs, "Eat your lunch. I'll be back." The kind woman instructed before making her swift exit.

Andrea's narrowed eyes bore through the wooden door even after she'd disappeared from sight. Her stomach was churning and she felt nauseous. The last thing Andrea wanted to do was eat that food but she tried anyway, all the while wondering where Daryl was and trying not to care that he wasn't with her.

* * *

><p>Patricia walked briskly towards the kitchen in search of Herschel. She'd lied to Andrea and she felt awful for it but Patricia needed to get Herschel's professional opinion first. She found him with Lori and Rick; the men were talking among themselves while Lori helped Maggie wash dishes.<p>

Damn it. Patricia paused momentarily in her pursuit, she'd been hoping to avoid causing panic among the blondes friends.

"Herschel?" Patricia called lightly, leaning against the door jamb, hoping she appeared calm and casual.

He raised his head from the conversation and Rick turned around curiously.

Herschel met her gaze and immediately gave her his full attention, "Patricia."

Maggie slowed her pace at the new tone to her father's voice and looked over, "Everything okay?" She wondered aloud eyeing them both nervously.

Patricia sent the young girl a smile, "Everything's fine, Maggie." She responded easily and the brunette's eyes sharply narrowed.

Maggie knew something was up, she knew her father better than he knew she did nut Patricia was surprisingly much harder to read.

Looking away, Patricia returned her gaze to Herschel, "Can I have a moment?"

He saw straight through her apparent nonchalance and instantly moved past Rick, turning briefly back to say, "Excuse us a moment."

Rick nodded immediately waiting until they were out of earshot before turning to his wife. Lori looked just as unsettled as he felt.

She rounded on Maggie, softly demanding, "Maggie...what's going on?"

* * *

><p>Patricia took Herschel out onto the porch for privacy and her calm, controlled expression disappeared in an instant, "I think there's a problem with, Andrea."<p>

* * *

><p>Herschel stood at the side of the bed, hands on his hips, watching his patient closely, "How's the pain now?" He questioned with a glance at his watch.<p>

Andrea grimaced in thought, "Um..." She shifted in the bed, "...better but not...gone."

Herschel and Patricia exchanged an odd look with one another and Andrea felt her heart quicken.

"I...I'm guessing that wasn't the answer you wanted?"

They just looked at her silently for a long moment before Patricia moved forwards, sitting on the edge of the bed to take her temperature once again.

"It's constant, Herschel." Andrea informed him seriously, pressing her hand tentatively against her side.

He didn't answer until Patricia was done and stood to her feet announcing, "No fever."

"What does that mean?" Andrea demanded stiffly, looking between both faces, "No fever is good isn't it?"

"There are several possibilities." Herschel replied carefully, moving closer to the bed, "My main concern is internal bleeding."

Andrea's face changed slowly, losing all emotion until her expression was an impassive blank mask, "Thought you stopped that." She pointed out calmly.

Herschel nodded once, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "I did. There's a chance I missed something or—"

"I sprung a leak." Andrea concluded tensely, heaving a sigh, "Great. This, this is great."

The blonde looked away quickly, avoiding their faces when her eyes began to fill with moisture. Sudden and intense fear gripped at her bones and the tears that came with that emotion brought on a familiar sense of shame. She should be stronger than this and Andrea despised the fact that she was unable to process and deal with this shit on her own.

_Fuck._

"Uh..." clearing her throat, Andrea shook her head and furiously blinked her eyes clear. With a soft sniffle she lifted her head and met their concern filled eyes with steely defiance.

"It's probably nothing." Andrea announced with a shrug, "I'm just making a big deal out of something really small."

She knew it was a lie before the words had even passed her lips.

Andrea wasn't a complainer. She never wanted the world to know every detail of her life and before the world went to shit, she was most definitely the suffer-in-silence type. Andrea kept her pain to herself, so the simple fact that she was openly expressing her discomfort was serious.

Patricia smiled sympathetically and Andrea released a weary sigh of surrender.

She scrubbed her hands over her face then pushed them through her hair, "Okay, so uh...considering how far from normal our situation is..." Andrea began nervously, swallowing hard, "...what do we do now?"

* * *

><p>Herschel's concerns did not go over well with the group; Daryl in particular responded with such anger and blame it just made the entire situation so much more uncomfortable.<p>

Andrea was, admittedly, quite frustrated with him. The last thing she needed was for that damn Dixon temper to alienate the only people around that can save her life.

She was pissed off but kept her lips locked because she was angry at the whole fuckin' word, not just Daryl fucking Dixon. He didn't deserve _all _that rage.

"What—" Andrea stopped abruptly, cutting herself off and internally cringed at the sudden bush that befell the room. She raised her eyes to the faces around her and Andrea had to swallow thickly; she'd never felt smaller of more vulnerable. She hated that feeling of helplessness that's consumed her since this shit hit the fan.

"Um..." Andrea inhaled deeply, wishing like hell they'd all just _stop_ staring at her! She wasn't a god damn show horse.

"...I don't—" Andrea shook her head clearing her throat awkwardly, "What do think would happen if you..." The blonde gestured at her middle, "...go back in and, I don't know, fix it?"

Herschel shook his head immediately, taking a seat on the bed, "You lost a lot of blood less than twenty four hours ago, Andrea." He began seriously, light blue eyes holding only empathy and concern, "You're weak."

The blonde visibly flinched at the use of that word and her eyes snapped up to stare at the ceiling.

Herschel lightly cringed at the response his words evoked but refrained from comment, "You're in a weakened state right now and I cannot be certain that your body will be able to withstand more surgery this soon."

"And if you do nothing?" Dale questioned stiffly, arms folded across his chest and his features hardened.

Andrea breathed a quiet sigh of relief and closed her eyes. On a normal day, Dale's knack for inserting himself into other people's business—especially uninvited—would grate on Andrea's nerves, quite literally driving her batshit crazy but...god, was she grateful for his overbearing nature right now.

"If we do nothing and there is some bleeding..." Herschel began to answer, choosing his words carefully, "...there could be consequences." He disclosed honestly and reluctant.

Dale's eyes shot back to Andrea and he took her hand protectively, anxiety filling his chest.

"So do it then!" Daryl growled impatiently, confusion flashing through his eyes, "Do somethin'."

"It's not as simple as that." Andrea spoke up quietly, trying to both soothe his explosive nature _before_ he snapped and also defend Herschel.

Blue met blue-green and he stilled, "Wha'?!"

She shrugged with caustic nonchalance, "The world has changed, Daryl." Andrea reminded him pointlessly, "Hospitals are gone and this, right now, this is all that's left!"

Patricia silently placed a calming hand on the woman's shoulder, quieting her, "A house is not as sterile as an operating room." The older blonde injected gently, "There are significantly higher risks, understandably."

"It could kill me." Andrea stated with frightening simplicity to which both Herschel and Patricia nodded.

Andrea shook her head, glancing at the faces of her friends then turned her eyes up to the ceiling with a sigh, "What do I do?"

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p>'Again I'm really sorry about the wait. Life has been so fucking hard lately :( I'm stressed to the max and about ready to snap.<p>

I hope this wasn't disappointing.'


	18. Chapter 18

_'Sorry for the wait guys. Story takes a nice little turn from here on out so I hope you enjoy :)'_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eighteen<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>DARYL!" Glenn hollered back, turning sharply in said direction but all he could see were the dead coming at him, "DARYL WHERE—"<em>

_Glenn hit the ground hard and the air left his lungs. _

_Then the dead were on him. _

_Legs kicking and thrashing frantically, Glenn cried out when a gnarly, decaying hand for his throat. He pressed himself further into the ground, desperately trying to avoid the broken and jagged nails._

_Glenn swung his machete slicing at its face but for every geek he ganked two more were right there to take its place. Fingers clamped down on his shirt and the next thing he knew, Glenn was on his feet and being dragged. _

"_Move it man, c'mon!"_

_Glenn laughed breathlessly and picked up his pace, never had he been more thankful to hear that gruff southern drawl. He breathed a small sigh of relief when they finally reached the Medivan but they were far from in the clear. Geeks were everywhere. _

"_Still got yer bag?" Daryl sought harshly, cutting and slashing his way through the sea of bodies in front of them. _

_Glenn tightened his hold unconsciously, taking a passing Walkers head off, "Hell yeah, you?"_

_Daryl didn't even give him an answer simply growled and Glenn felt himself smirk for half a second before he remembered. _

"_MAGGIE!"_

"_Ano." Daryl replied tightly, face grim, "Heard 'er screams."_

_Glenn took off with newfound speed, "We have to help her!" bursting away from Daryl who simply shook his head. _

"_Go get yer girl, bro."_

* * *

><p><em>Maggie screamed as loud as she could, climbing backwards in a frenzy. They'd broken the damn window!<em>

_The car rocked from side to side with the force of their combined strength and no matter where Maggie looked, there was rotting face staring back at her, their mouths chomping. _

_She was trapped! _

_Where the hell was Glenn?! Oh, god he wasn't—_

_The distinct sound of tearing material silenced her morbid thinking and Maggie's head snapped back to the right._

_She screamed in sheer terror, eyes bulging from her skull. It was climbing through the broken window! Shards of glass pulled and ripped at the skin of its stomach but the corpse didn't appear to feel a damn thing. It just kept pulling itself in, gurgling and moaning and reaching out for her. _

_In that moment, gazing into those lifeless glazed eyes, all residing doubt in Maggie's mind evaporated. Her father was __wrong__. These things weren't people anymore, they couldn't be "cured"—there was nothing left to save! _

_Whoever they'd been before, those people were __gone__. All that remained was a monster and all it wanted was them._

_Maggie glanced wildly around the car, desperately searching for something—anything—to defend herself with but there was fucking nothing! All she could do was press herself into the cushion and pray the damn thing would give up before it reached her. _

_Then, just like that, it went limp. And then it was pulled from the truck messily, Glenn's face appearing in its place. _

"_Are you okay?!"_

_Maggie could only not mutely in response. _

_Daryl appeared to her left, sliding smoothly into the driver's seat as Glenn closed the passenger door._

"_DRIVE!" _

_But the truck was already screeching as they pulled sharply out, jerking forwards and peeling away._

"_A AM DRIVIN' KOREA!"_

_Trembling all over, Maggie slid up between the two men, swallowing hard and thick, "Uh..." her voice shook pathetically and the brunette promptly clamped her mouth shut._

_Glenn automatically took her hand in his and squeezed._

_Maggie held on with vice-like strength._

"_You get everythin'?" she was eventually able to ask, looking to Daryl for the answer._

_He nodded once, stiffly, eyes never leaving the road as he tried to navigate through the throng; running down body after body without blinking._

"'_N then some."_

"_Good." Maggie breathed out, nodding slowly, "That's good." and she wondered how on earth it took her so long to see the truth. _

_Daryl glanced at her fleetingly, giving his throat a harsh clearing, "Couldn't ae done it waeout ye so uh...thanks."_

_Maggie smiled warmly at his gratitude—as gruff as it was she knew it to be sincere. _

_Wordlessly, Glenn brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, a silent promise to thank her later, _properly_._

_Maggie blushed to herself, shaking her tense muscles and then she raised her head to glance between both men with wide eyes, "What the __hell_ _happened?!"_

_Glenn and Daryl looked at each other searchingly. Truth was, neither of them had a fucking clue. _

**~T.W.D~**

Daryl hefted the dripping carcass up onto his shoulders with gritted teeth. Bitch was heavy.

He'd tracked her all night long, damn thing got away from him too. Wasn't easy tryin' to keep a live animal with a mind of its own within safe distance of the farm, but he managed.

She'd been a skitterish bitch; freaked the fuck out when a walker caught their scent and sneaked up on them. Somehow, between the two of them, Daryl had ended up careening half way down an embankment. Ripped his right arm to shit and took a nasty knock to the head stopping himself but it'd been worth it.

He was back up the treacherous embankment and saving dinner from ruin within minutes.

Damn lucky he wasn't impaled by his own arrows on the way down.

All that was left to do now was get the big girl home.

Daryl didn't mind the trek really' the woods were his solace and the distance allowed him time to think. He'd been doing a lot of that lately; mostly about Andrea.

He'd quickly come to the conclusion that he was mad at her—furious really. The maddening woman had somehow managed to make him _care_; he'd let her in—well, technically she'd forced herself in, unintentionally too. Now he liked her and he cared but she got hurt and decided to die.

"_Say again?!" Daryl snapped gruffly, arms hanging limp at his sides while he stared, bewildered at the blonde in bed, "Ye wha'?!"_

_Andrea tore her gaze away from Dale to answer him, infuriatingly calm, "I've decided to do nothing."_

"_Why?!" Glenn exclaimed immediately with a violent shake of his head, "They can help you, Andrea."_

_The blonde gave a casual shrug in response, "Maybe...maybe not, Glenn. There are no guarantees, especially now."_

"_So you just give up instead?" he retorted in utter disbelief. _

_Andrea's features softened, "It's not giving up."_

"_She's right, it's not." Maggie spoke up from her place at her father's side, "There's a good chance the bleeding'll stop on its own."_

_All eyes turned to Herschel for confirmation of which he gave with a single affirmative nod._

"_I don't like it." Dale announced grimly, shaking his head at the decision, "It's much too risky, Andrea I don't like it." _

_She smiled softly, "But it's __my__ decision, Dale." Andrea stressed pointedly, "I'd rather die slowly, if I die at all." _

"_Bullshit."_

_Blue-green eyes flashed sharply to blue, eyebrows arching._

"_Excuse me?"_

_Daryl glared hard, "Bullshit." He repeated tersely, "This is a cop-out, Andrea. You decided ye didn't wanna live days ago 'n this is yer get outta jail free card. No guilt."_

_Andrea merely stared at him impassively, eyebrows still raised but refusing to outwardly react to his anger._

"_Ye __are__ givin' up, Blondie 'n it's pathetic." Daryl concluded with bitter disappointment, storming for the door only to stop abruptly with his back to the room, "Hope yer ashamed...ano I am."_

She hadn't gotten better on her own. She'd gotten worse. Much worse.

Lot of 'em said he was too harsh but Daryl didn't regret a word. It'd been how he felt and still was. He wasn't about to apologise for speaking his mind.

Andrea appreciated honesty anyway.

Lori and Carol and Dale, they coddled her just because her sister died and she got a tad suicidal. Who hadn't since the world went to shit, really?

She wasn't fragile, she was just a little broken, like they all are. Damaged and jaded and ready to die. Treating her like a kid only pissed her off and the blonde was hostile enough.

"_Rick, ya know what she's doin' right?" Shane muttered from across the room, where he stood lounging against a wall._

_Hands on his hips, Rick nodded stiffly._

"_What?" Glenn questioned curiously as he hovered by the door._

_Rick turned to him with conflicted eyes, "She's putting the group first, Glenn."_

"_And we should let her."_

_Rick turned warning eyes on his partner, "Shane—"_

"_What?" he cut in sharply, arms folded casually, "C'mon man, medical supplies are runnin' low 'n it don't exactly grow on trees anymore." Shane argued calmly, knowing he was right, "We could be on the move soon, we gotta be smart here. Think ahead."_

_Lori took a hesitant step towards them, perplexion on her face and a gnawing feeling in her gut, "What...exactly, are you tryin' to say here, Shane?" the brunette asked of her former lover cautiously, "That we let one of us __die__?"_

_Shane shrugged._

_Lori gasped, "That's ridiculous, Shane! We cannot let Andrea take that risk simply because we __might__ need the supplies they'll use to save her life, in the future." The angered brunette refuted tensely, "We don't sacrifice our own people."_

_Shane stared back at her, retorting simply, "We've done it before."_

_Lori's eyes widened, disgust contorting her face. How dare he speak of their fallen friends so callously. _

"_That was different—"_

_Shane's laughter drowned her words, "No it ain't, Lori! It's __her__ choice; if she wants to do it then I say let 'er."_

_Lori turned to her husband for support, who shook his head._

"_As noble as it is..." Rick glanced fleetingly at the closed wood door, hands still perched on his lips, "...we can't let her do it, ain't right."_

_Chuckling to himself, Shane pushed off the wall and pointed, "Ya really think we'll be able to stop her?"_

Shane had come real close to losing his teeth. Slimy bastard didn't give a flying fuck about anyone but himself.

And his girlfriend and stepson. Dick.

But, admittedly, Daryl understood where he was comin' from; medical supplies were some of the hardest to come by and it would only get harder.

They had to get smart fast. Or they weren't gonna last.

Shane lacked fuckin' tact, and he was a Dixon for fuck sake. What did that tell ya?

These people are scared shitless and he ain't helpin' any. That's what made Rick such a good leader' he stayed calm, keepin' everyone else calm too. Shane was aggressive and insensitive.

They're polar opposites which was why they keep on buttin' heads.

Daryl shook his own to clear it; their shit ain't his problem.

**~T.W.D~**

By the time he reached the farm, Daryl's injuries were impossible to ignore. He felt sick and dizzy and his arm burned but he'd been through worse. Unfortunately, he knew certain people would see him and panic.

Daryl nodded up at Glenn on watch when he reached the RV and yelled for T-Dog to give him a hand.

"Nice catch, Dixon." The larger man complimented with appraising eyes, taking the southerners crossbow and pack.

Daryl nodded at him before heading around the side of the house to deposit his catch. His "chopping block" or "butcher shop" was around back on the right.

When he returned, Glenn and T-Dog were celebrating.

"We'll be eatin' well tonight!"

Daryl couldn't hide his amused smirk at their enthusiasm.

Rabbit and squirrel could get hard to stomach if you weren't used to the stuff and these people more certainly _weren't_. Thankfully, he found them quite satisfying.

"Pretty impressive, Dixon."

Daryl's eyes snapped towards the front door when her voice reached his ears. He smiled softly.

Blue-green eyes trailed up and down his sweaty, hot form with a pleased smirk, "The deer looked pretty good too." She added with a flirtatious wink; all of those bulging, flexing muscles...damn.

Daryl laughed and returned the favour aptly. Blondie looked good; standin' there in cut off too-tight-jeans and an off-the-shoulders shirt. Hair haphazardly tied back, clutching a mug in her hands. Not to mention that damn _smirk_ on her face.

She moved further out onto the porch, twisting every-so-subtly to the right when Carl and Sophia erupted into fits of laughter. Pain exploded across her face and she doubled over a little, almost dropping her mug.

Daryl's smile was gone in an instant and he strode forwards abruptly only to stop at the hand she raised.

Andrea shook her head with a pained smile and jerked her head towards their camp.

Glancing their way, he nodded slowing his pace and relaxing his shoulders, Daryl approached her calmly, "Ye alrigh'?"

Straightening up, Andrea nodded, her left hand pressing against her middle, "Yeah."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, doubt clear in his eyes until she arched her brows pointedly and for some reason, her angry determination comforted him beyond expression.

Andrea took him in up close and her eyes widened upon noticing the blood, "Daryl you're hurt!"

He took an unconscious step backwards at her sharp approach, an old habit, but she graciously ignored the reaction and reached out anyway.

"What happened?" Andrea questioned with a frown, her voice tight as she grazed the marks on his arm lightly.

"Fell." He responded with a shrug.

Her concern did not waver at his nonchalance, instead Andrea stepped closer moving her hand to his head, "You're lucky it wasn't worse."

Daryl swallowed hard, the softness of her touch and the care in her eyes throwing him still. They met his suddenly and the air seemed to crackle around them.

Andrea licked her lips, unknowingly holding her breath and dropped her hand to his wrist, "C'mon, I'll clean you up."

* * *

><p><em>Daryl slipped silent and unnoticed from the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.<em>

_Andrea met his gaze immediately, pressing a finger to her lips and nodding pointedly towards a snoozing Dale._

_With a stiff nod, Daryl moved forwards to perch on the bed by her side, "How ye feelin', Blondie?"_

_Smiling tightly, she shrugged but Daryl could see once again the pain etched into her face. _

"_Gettin' worse innit?"_

_Andrea closed her eyes and swallowed hard._

_He clenched his jaw, angry again and turned away from her face to hide it. He balled his hands into fists. _

_Blue-green orbs fluttered back open and with a sad smile, Andrea reached out to cover a fist. _

_Daryl turned back to her when she squeezed tightly._

_Andrea shuddered with a hiss, curling into herself when fresh pain seized her abdomen and churned her stomach but she managed to smile through it._

_Daryl had opened his hand upon seeing her discomfort and was now holding tightly to hers. Her touch was calming and warm. His calloused skin rough and hard against hers so soft and smooth. His touch soothed her fears, easing her pain mildly. _

_Andrea blinked lazily up at him, "Have I thanked you?" she quietly questioned, holding onto his wrist too._

_There was a scar, right along the bone. Andrea ran her thumb over it languidly, "Tell me I did."_

_Daryl smiled at her crookedly, "Ye did."_

_She sighed in relief, "Good...I'ma do it again though." The blonde announced suddenly, her words mumbled. She nodded as an after-thought._

_Andrea smiled widely, light returning to her dimming eyes, "Thank you, Daryl Dixon. For everything."_

_He looked down, uncomfortable tightness cinching his face. The sincereity in her voice was too much. No-one had ever looked at him like that before; like they were so grateful to him and __for__ him. It was...foreign._

_Her features saddened, "Daryl?"_

_He gave a short grunt in response and met her gaze but his eyes were now hard and guarded._

"_This..." she tilted her head at him, "...isn't your fault, ya know."_

_Daryl's jaw tightened and pulsed in unspoken disagreement, but Andrea closed her eyes. _

_Breathy laughter escaped her lips as she shook her head, "You, are...infuriating, Dixon."_

_He looked up sharply, "Wha'?" brow creased and eyes glaring._

_She smiled at him gratefully, respect shinning in her eyes, "A lesser man would have left me behind to die." Andrea explained, glancing down at their hands, "Thanks for not giving up on me. You're a good friend, Daryl...and a great man."_

"Whatcha thinking about?"

He blinked, shaking the memory from his mind at her interruption. Daryl threw down his knife and turned casually to face her and away from his kill.

Andrea's smile was small, mug gone but a tall glass in hand to replace it. She held it out to him with knowing eyes.

Daryl took it and drained the whole thing before handing it back.

"Thirsty?" the blonde teased with a smirk, that sculpted brow arched.

He shrugged, lounging back against the cement block, just...watching her.

Andrea didn't seem to mind though, slowly approaching him with averted eyes.

"Pretty sure you were told to rest that arm before doing this." She spoke with a knowing edge to her voice and Daryl could imagine the disapproval in her eyes.

He just shrugged again.

She rolled her eyes, looking away again and fiddling with the empty glass in her hands.

Daryl tilted his head in thought. Was Blondie nervous? What the hell'd she have to be nervous about?

Blue-green eyes returned to his then and they immediately changed; softening some but hardening at the same time.

Andrea narrowed her gaze at the change, tilting her own head. What was that look he kept giving her? Ever since she'd woken from the second surgery—which she gave both him and Glenn hell for enabling—the way he looked at her was different and Andrea just could not identify how.

"Why do you look at me like that?" she quizzed curiously, blurting the question before she was able to stop herself.

Daryl blinked but that was the only reaction he gave, "Like wha'?"

Andrea lifted her shoulders, one hand waving toward him, "Good question, you tell me."

He frowned at her.

She arched her brows.

He crossed his arms.

She cocked a hip.

They stared each other down until Andrea's face fell.

"You're still pissed at me."

Daryl winced; how the hell'd she see that?

Her entire demeanour changed abruptly; she stood straighter to appear taller and squared her shoulders in defiance.

"I won't apologise." Andrea declared firmly, staring straight ahead, "If that's what you're after..."

"It ain't." He shot down gruffly, "Your life, your choice."

Her eyes cut sharply to his, "Then what?!" she demanded now at a frustrated loss once again, "What the hell is it?"

Daryl merely stared back mute.

Andrea's jaw tensed and she rolled her eyes, giving up for now and turned silently away.

"Still wanna learn?"

His question stopped her and she turned back to him with a blank everything.

Daryl nodded to his kill in elaboration and repeated, "Ye still wanna learn or wha'?"

Andrea was silent a moment—as if trying to decipher his sincerity—before arching that right brow again.

He watched her approach with a slow forming grin.

She tried hard not to smile back but it broke through and she ended up grinning like an idiot. He wanted her to stay.

Turning back to the cement block, Daryl waited until she was right by his side to speak again, "Ye handle this, maybe al teach ye taw hunt."

**~T.W.D~**

* * *

><p><em>'Can't wait to write more of them this way! :)<em>

_Please don't forget to review my loves and oh! Guess what, I started college this week. Huge step in my recovery so I'm excited about it :)_

_Don't worry, it shouldn't keep me too busy.'_


End file.
